The Next Step
by Yankees01
Summary: *Sequel to New Job, New Love* Jodi is done with training and Mickie is almost married. How much will their lives change? Will Jodi ever find a decent guy? Will Mickie take well to the married life? Char:OC, Mickie, Kofi, Cena, Batista, Jeff Hardy & mo
1. She's Back

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter from New Job, New Love. **

**Enjoy the sequel! Please don't hold back if you have suggestions or ideas… I am open to everything! **

**Matt that I am writing about it Evan Bourne, if I am talking about Matt Hardy, then I will specify. **

Jodi POV

I had to get used to always being cold, but after a few weeks… Canada wasn't so bad. Trish was great to train with and I still got to see everyone once a week. I was now close friends with Trish. The six months went by fairly fast and I had a few visitors while I was there. Jeff came to snowboard with me twice, Mickie and Kofi came a few times, Phil & Matt (Evan) came once, Randy and Dave came once, and John came at least four times while he was off. I had gotten really close to John while I was off. I got to see my brother at one of the shows that I was there for and I was so glad to see him. I was in Canada the whole time, except for going to London for a weekend to do some more photo shoots. The guy was glad I wasn't with Drew anymore, he liked me by myself. I was now able to get my photo shoots done in America and not have to travel to London all the time.

I had planned Mickie's wedding and Trish helped since we were Mickie's only two bride's maids. I had gotten everything together and ended up picking Mickie's colors because she didn't know what she wanted. We went with bright colors because of Mickie's personality. Trish and I had strapless baby pink dresses; the colors were pink, orange, and yellow. Trish and I refused to wear orange or yellow.

I was almost done training and a lot had happened in six months. Randy was dating Eve and they were cute together. Kelly was now dating my brother; they had met at a show a couple of months ago and are dating now. I was happy for both of them; Kelly seemed really happy. Phil still wasn't dating anyone and he was happy. Dave had given up on dating; he was now close friends with his ex-wife. John had tried to date one of the Bella twins, but he decided that dating a twin wasn't as fun as it sounded. Matt (Evan) was now champion and he didn't want to date anyone since he was now more focused on wrestling. Maria had gotten married to her boyfriend and they seemed very happy. I was at the small wedding and she looked so pretty.

Drew is still around; he got Tayrn pregnant and she is lucky that Vince let her keep her job. She has been on his radar since she started causing so much trouble on ECW. Drew came to Canada after me and I told him that I just didn't want a relationship right now. He got mad and left; Mickie told me that he had gotten her pregnant right after I turned him down. I had seen him when I was backstage and he didn't look happy anymore; I felt for him, but only as a friend. I had completely moved on; I was glad I had a break away from the drama.

I was still writing my storylines and doing well with them. I had been given a few more storylines and they were fun to write. My storyline was doing great; people still loved it because I added drama and a lot of name calling. I always liked the Attitude Era, after watching old videos of wrestling, and I wanted to go back to it. I knew that Vince wasn't objecting and Stephanie liked going back because that is when she met Paul.

I was almost done training and I wasn't supposed to be at Raw tonight, but I was going because Stephanie needed to talk to me.

Mickie POV

A lot had changed in six months… I was almost married. I had a month to go until my actual wedding and I was the women's champion. Kofi was the WWE champion and everything was going good. I was glad that Jodi was almost done training; she was going to be my tag partner as soon as she got done training.

I had seen her every week at Raw and a few times when I went to Canada to see her and Trish. They were both planning my wedding and taking care of stuff that I couldn't when I was on the road. I had gotten Jodi's stuff moved to the farm house and sold both our houses. I was sad when I sold them, but I was more excited because I had moved my stuff into the new house that Kofi had bought for us. I couldn't believe that I had found someone like Kofi and that he really wanted to be with me for forever.

I was glad that Jodi was coming back because they started up the stupid 'piggy james' storyline again; Vince pushed for it and Jodi couldn't disagree with it. I hated this storyline because it really did make me feel stupid… I didn't like it. Michelle really was a bitch and it only got worse when she married Mark. Layla wasn't as bad, but she had her moments. Maria was supposed to be helping me and she was, but Michelle didn't drop it outside of the ring; she was really mean. I don't think anyone liked her backstage.

I had just gotten to the arena for tonight's show and I was sad because Jodi wasn't going to be here tonight. She wasn't starting until after the next PPV, which was in two weeks. I knew that she was moving from Canada back to Virginia in a few days.

"What's wrong?" Kofi asked me as I walked out to the arena. He was sitting beside Matt, Phil, and Adam; I just waved at them.

"I wish Jodi was back already." I said and sat down.

"Is Michelle being a bitch again?" Matt asked and I nodded.

"Hey, is Jodi coming tonight?" Jeff asked as he walked up.

"No, I told you that." I said and he smiled.

"I just hoped that it changed." He said and walked off.

"I swear he still likes her." Matt said and we were laughing.

We just kept talking and John eventually joined us.

"Where is big man?" Kofi asked him.

"He is mad at his daughter, so he is on the phone." John said and we all nodded. Dave had been having some problems with his daughters.

"I wish Jodi was coming tonight." John said.

"Ok, Mickie, I understand why you want her here, but why do the rest of you all?" Adam asked us and we laughed. He hadn't met Jodi yet.

"She is a great person." Phil said and we all agreed.

"She was a trainer, right?" Adam asked and we nodded.

"Yeah, she is training with Trish and she will stick up for you no matter what." Kofi said and he nodded.

"I definitely want to meet her." Adam said.

Stephanie POV

I had Jodi coming here tonight to talk about her entrance after the PPV and to get her music set up. She had already picked a punk look, which fit her really well, and the costume people had gotten her outfits. I didn't want people to know that she was coming tonight, because I didn't want anyone to know when she was actually starting.

I was in my office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shouted and Jodi walked in. She had toned up really well and looked good to be a diva and a model.

"Hi." I said and hugged her. I had gotten close to Jodi since she was also one of my top writers, she was becoming my jack of all trades.

We talked about her entrance and she picked out "Superstar" by Saliva for her entrance and I liked it. I went over everything with her and we were watching the monitor to see what was going on. Mickie was in the ring right now and Michelle was being cruel; I know that Jodi didn't like the storyline and I really didn't care for it either.

"I can't wait to get my hands on her." Jodi said when Layla grabbed Mickie and Michelle was taunting her. I had an idea and grabbed a radio. I told the stagehands not to let Maria go out; I had someone else to go out.

**A/n: So... what do you think?**

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	2. Diva!

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CrazyLove342, Purple-Dinosaurs13, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Joviper54, & miamitravel- thanks for the reviews! You all rock!**

Stephanie POV

I had the stage hands clear everyone out of gorilla position. I didn't want anyone to know Jodi was here until after she was already out there. I looked at her and she looked ready to hit the ring. She was in jeans, a misfits t-shirt, and some vans; I gave her a Batista hat and we ran to gorilla position.

"Ok, run out there to Dave's music and save Mickie." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said and they started Dave's music. She went running out there, flew into the ring and threw Michelle over the ropes. I watched as she threw Layla out as well; Mickie was stunned and had no idea who it was in the ring. Trish, Dave, and Mickie had taught Jodi well. I was glad to have a new diva; I had a head set on and Dad sounded happy about what had happened.

Mickie POV

I was grateful to whoever saved me, but I didn't know who it was. She helped me up and she had her hat down over her face.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled.

"I knew I would have to save your ass again." Jodi said and looked at me. I was shocked and I hugged her in the ring.

"You aren't supposed to be here." I said and she shrugged.

"Stephanie needed to talk to me." She said as Michelle started to climb into the ring.

"The bitch is back." I said and Jodi looked.

Michelle came running at me and Jodi clothes lined her. I grabbed her and put her into a submission hold that Kofi taught me. She was screaming and begging for me to stop. The refs came out and pulled me off her.

Jodi held my hand up again and I grabbed a mic. I was improvising and I was going to introduce her.

"I want to introduce the WWE universe to the newest WWE diva… Jodi!" I said and they went crazy because they knew her from Dave & Phil's storyline. She threw her hat into the crowd and everyone was cheering. We were leaving the ring when Dave walked to the top of the ramp.

We were still just improvising so Jodi walked up and he kissed her. Dave help up both our hands and we walked backstage.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" I said and hugged her.

"I know." She said and Dave hugged her.

"You looked great." Dave said and she smiled.

"Thanks to both of you." she said and I linked my arm with hers as we started towards the back.

"Jodi, Mickie, come here." Stephanie said so we walked over to her.

"Great job!" she said and we were both smiling.

"Jodi, I will have them go ahead and incorporate your storyline into Mickie's as tag partners. You have officially started. I will get them to update your webpage." Stephanie told her and hugged her.

John POV

Jodi was here? She had started? She wasn't supposed to be here.

"She is here tonight?" Phil asked me and I shrugged.

"Come on, let's find her." I said and we walked out. Matt was coming towards us with Jeff behind him.

"Where is she?" Jeff asked us and we shrugged.

"Split up." Matt said. Jodi was a good friend to all of us, so we had to congratulate her and then ask why she didn't tell us she was here tonight.

I walked around and couldn't find her; no one could find her. I saw Kofi and motioned for him to come over.

"Kofi!" I said and he ran over.

"Where is she?" I asked her.

"Mickie and Dave won't let me tell." He said and I sighed.

"I do know that she is staying at our hotel." He said and I nodded. I was going to find her.

Jodi POV

I was in the diva's locker room with Mickie, Maria, Kelly, and Maryse.

"Welcome to the club." Maryse said and I was laughing.

"Thanks, you guys." I said and hugged them.

"You know the guys are probably hunting for you." Maria said and I nodded.

"But first we need a toast!" Kelly said and I looked at her.

We all grabbed a paper cup and she poured some beer into it… I don't want to know where she got it from. I was laughing, because we were toasting with beer.

"To the diavs." Maria said.

"No, to the divas that rock… the rest of them suck." Maryse corrected and we were laughing. We all drank and were laughing.

"I remember why I hate beer." Mayrse said.

"I need to go find my stalkers." I said and looked at me phone. I had missed a ton of calls and text messages.

"I am coming too. I am just going to go on back to the hotel." Mickie said and I nodded.

We were walking through out to Mickie's rental, since I was dropped off at the arena, and we almost made it when John spotted us.

"Jodi!" I hear and turned to see Cena running at me. I just braced myself when he grabbed me. He picked me up in a hug and spun me around.

"Ok, John, dizzy." I said and he sat me back down.

"You didn't tell us you were going to be here." He said.

"She didn't tell anyone." Mickie added and John looked at me.

"You were great." He said and I just smiled.

"Hey, she is out here." I heard someone say and ducked behind John when I saw Phil, Matt, Kofi, Jeff, Eve, and Randy all streaming outside.

"You were supposed to tell us when you were starting as a diva." Eve said and I shrugged.

"I wasn't supposed to start tonight." I said and they were all happy for me.

"Let's go out tonight to celebrate." John said and we all agreed. Eve was going to tell Maria, Maryse, Dave, and a few more people. They went to finish the show and we were going to meet everyone in the lobby after the show.

I finally got into the car with Mickie; I looked over to see Drew looking at me. I gave a small smile as Mickie drove away. I was officially a diva!

**A/n: Please review. **

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	3. Wedding Planning

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Purple-Dinosaurs13, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Joviper54, & miamitravel- thanks for the reviews. **

**Miamitravel- thanks for the suggestion.**

**Let me know who you want her to date first... I know how the story ends, but I need someone in the middle :) I have one vote for Dave. **

Jodi POV

I was glad that I was a diva and month before Mickie's wedding flew by; it was three days away. We were all at the farm house; Mickie had decorated it when she moved my stuff in for me. I loved how she did it. I had seen her and Kofi's house and it looked amazing as well.

Trish and her husband, Mickie, Maria, and me were all staying in my house. Kofi, Kofi's brother, Phil, and Matt were all staying the barn that had been converted into a guest house. The rest of the guests were staying in town at the different hotels. I was hoping that everything just turned out right and Mickie had a perfect day. Trish and I had everything done to the detail and we were going to the golf course's club house tomorrow to finalize decorations. Trish had made the appointments for our hair and nails; I had set up our spa times.

"I can't believe it's in three days." Mickie said as we walked to the stables. Mickie and I were going to go riding. Maria and Trish were with the guys, since they didn't want to ride. We were supposed to go eat with them later, so more people would be coming over.

"So, are you over Drew yet?" Mickie asked me and I was laughing.

"If I am, then what?" I asked her, I knew that she was going to try and set me up with someone.

"Well, move on." She said and I shook my head.

"Relationships aren't easy for me like they are for you. You found your prince charming." I said and she smiled.

"He really is my prince charming. I love him so much." Mickie gushed and I smiled at her.

"I owe you and Phil for setting us up when we were trying to set you two up." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I am just glad it worked out for one of us." I said and she smiled.

"Your prince charming is somewhere out there." She said and I shrugged.

"Well, at least we know he isn't Scottish." She said and I was laughing.

We were riding around when we started to race each other. I was having fun and I was glad that Mickie had let me live in her house.

"Hey, they are here." Mickie said and we rode the horses to where the guys were getting out.

"Hey." They said and we waved.

"Having fun?" they asked us.

"Yep, anyone want to ride?" we asked them.

"Sure." John said, he had ridden with Mickie before when they dated and he got on behind Mickie.

"Are you going to ride double?" Dave asked.

"Only until we get to the stables." Mickie said and he nodded.

"Can I ride behind you?" he asked me and I was shocked that Dave wanted to ride a horse. I moved up and he got on behind me. I should be used to being this close to Dave, but this was different this time.

We wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him. We started off slowly to the stable, because there were two people per horse now.

"I didn't know you know how to ride." I told Dave.

"My daughter took lessons, so I learned." He said and I nodded.

We made our way over to the stable and I felt really safe in Dave's arms.

"Thanks for the ride." He said as he got off and I smiled at him. I looked over at Mickie who had a look on her face; I already knew what she was thinking.

Dave POV

We went riding and I was having fun. I had learned for my daughter and I found it fun. I was beside Jodi when we were on our way back; I knew that Jodi was special to me, but I felt the reasons changing. I knew that I didn't have any strings attached and getting into a relationship with a 28 year old seemed risky. I just knew that we would have different wants in life.

We got off the horses and were walking back to the house. I was watching Jodi and she really was graceful. I didn't know why, but I liked her now. We went inside and everyone was in there. John hugged her and she smiled at him.

"Oh, you didn't think we would find out huh?" Phil said and she looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow is your birthday." Phil said and we all looked at her.

"Thanks, Mickie." She mumbled.

"Hey, we have to celebrate you too." Mickie said.

We all got changed and went to grab food. We ate a great BBQ hole in the wall place; it was amazing. I wanted to get Jodi something for her birthday. I just wasn't sure what to get her.

Phil POV

I already had Jodi something for her birthday. We ate at a good BBQ place and then went to see Legion. I was glad that we were celebrating most of the week. We got one with the movie and headed back to Jodi's. I was riding with her in the Camero.

"So are you mad that we know it's your birthday?" I asked her.

"No, it's ok." She said and I smiled at her.

"I hope you get what you want." I told her and she laughed.

"Who knows what I want." She said and I looked at her.

"Something wrong?" I asked her and she sighed.

"To be honest, this isn't where I thought I would be in life when I turned 29. I thought I would have accomplished my goal of having a family." She said and I looked at her.

"Your goal is to have a family?" I asked her.

"Yes, stupid I'm sure, but I didn't have one, so I want one." She said.

"I don't think it's stupid; I think its better for the world." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." She whispered and we got to her house.

We all talked for a little longer that night before letting everyone get sleep. John, Dave, Matt, and me all went to Wal-Mart to get her a present. I already had mine, but I was just going with them.

**A/n: Please review. **

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	4. Jodi's Birthday

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, Purple-Dinosaurs13, CenaCandiceFan4Life, CrazyLove342, & miamitravel- Thank you for the reviews. **

**miamitravel- thanks for the get well wishes**

**Dave is the clear winner… enjoy the chapter. **

Jodi POV

I was laying down and my phone rang; it was Dave, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday." He said and I smiled; he was so sweet.

"Thank you." I said.

I talked to him for a few minutes, before John and Phil also called me. I was talking to Mickie, Trish, and Maria, so I didn't actually fall asleep until after 1 am. I was glad to talk to them.

I got up the next morning and everyone was sleeping still; I walked into the kitchen and saw someone sitting on the back porch. I figured it was one of the guys, so I opened the door and Cody stood up.

"OMG, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I hugged him.

"Well, Mickie picked the day after your birthday to get married, so why not kill two birds with one stone." He said and I smiled at him.

"Where's Kels?" I asked him.

"Still sleeping, we are early birds." He said and I laughed.

I made coffee and we sat outside and talked. I was so glad that I got to see my brother. I talked to him and cooked breakfast; Kelly came over a little later. Everyone piled into my house and I was glad it was big. We ate and I had to go with Trish to the golf course today; Maria and Kelly ended up going with us. We weren't letting Mickie go because if she freaked out; it wouldn't be good.

"Come on, birthday girl." Maria said as we were getting into the SUV.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled at me.

Maria POV

We all left to go to the golf course and everyone else was planning and getting stuff for Jodi's birthday party. We were happy to give her that instead of bachelor/bachelorette parties. John and Mickie were in charge, so anything could happen by the time we got back.

We got there and we helped with the decorations. We had pink, yellow, orange, and green things everywhere. We set up the tables to have table cloths, mirrors, and flowers. We had large cloths coming out of the ceilings to look pretty and mix the colors. We made it look like a fairytale. The table that everyone was going to sit at had a pink and green table cloth with three flower arrangements.

"I think that she is going to like it." Kelly said and we agreed.

"They are going to have the band playing here." Jodi said and we all looked. The room had windows that popped out to make it an outdoor type place. They put the band where people could dance outside under the stars.

"I hope my wedding is like this." Kelly said and Jodi smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you two will be joining the married club soon." Trish said and I was laughing.

John POV

We got everything we needed for tonight. The guys were in charge of the food; we were grilling. The girls were getting the cake and ice cream; we wanted Jodi to have a good birthday party. She had always been there for us, so we were going to celebrate her. We had all gotten her something and were going to have fun. We were going to swim, since it was still warm outside.

We strung lights up all around the pool and patio. We had everything ready; we were just waiting on the girls to get back. We were going to grill hamburgers and hot dogs. I wanted Jodi to have a good birthday; I had gotten her an awesome gift. I had gotten really close to her while she was in training. I had even beaten up Drew behind her back; Dave helped me on that one. I just wanted her to be happy; everyone deserved to be happy.

I walked inside and Dave was watching TV.

"What did you get Jodi?" I asked him.

"Necklace." He answered and I nodded. I knew that he had gotten closer to Jodi since they had been training together.

"You?" he asked me.

"I got here all of the Ghost Hunter's seasons on DVD and a portable DVD player." I said and he laughed at me. I always got people things I knew they wouldn't buy normally for themselves.

"They are on their way back." Mickie yelled and we all went outside; it wasn't much of a surprised

Dave POV

The girls pulled up and Jodi wanted to go to her room.

"No, we gotta eat." Trish said.

"Not hungry." She said and they looked at me.

"You're eating." I said and threw her over my shoulder.

"Put me down, Batista!" she hollered.

"Nope." I said and Trish, Maria, and Kelly had already gone outside. I carried her out the back door and turned her around. They all yelled surprise and she was laughing.

"See, stubborn." I told her and she stuck out her tongue.

A few more people that were in for the wedding had come to the party; Jodi was having fun. She opened her presents and got a ton of stuff. She loved her necklace and hugged me as soon as she opened it. I was just glad she liked it; I had got it so she could wear it at the wedding.

Jodi POV

I ate cake and went swimming; I had so much fun. I was so glad that I had the best friends in the world. I was glad that Randy, Eve, Maryse, Jeff, Cody, and Melina were all there tonight. I knew that more people would be in tomorrow.

We partied until around midnight, because at midnight Kofi and Mickie couldn't see each other. We all spilt round 11:30 and the girls were at my house and the guys were in the guest house. I walked outside to look at the stars, because I just didn't want to watch TV. I was standing there when I felt arms wrap around me and I turned to see Dave standing behind me.

"Hi." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you for the necklace." I told him and he smiled.

"You're welcome, happy birthday." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. We stood there comfortably and he was also looking at the stars.

"Do you want to come with Kelly, Cena, and me to DC the day after the wedding?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sure." I said and he smiled.

"Good." He said.

We stood there for a few more minutes before I kissed his cheek and went back inside. I walked in and Mickie was smiling at me.

"He is too many years older than me." I said and she shrugged.

"Love doesn't believe in age." She said.

"I told you that." I told her and she laughed.

"Look, Jodi, it won't hurt you to date again. Dave would be a great guy to date." She said and I shrugged.

"Just be happy." She told me and hugged me.

"I will be, Mic, we just have to get you through tomorrow." I said.

We didn't stay up too late that night because we all had a busy day tomorrow. I didn't know if anyone was going to be able to fall asleep…

Mickie POV

_I couldn't sleep… I kept thinking about tomorrow. I wanted everything to be perfect; I loved Kofi._

Kofi POV

_I couldn't sleep… I just wanted Mickie to be my wife. I wanted everything to be perfect for her. I couldn't wait for her to be Mrs. Kingston._

Trish POV

_Flowers…Check. Dresses… check. Hair appointments… check. I went through my whole list and wondered if I had missed anything. I didn't think that I had…_

Matt POV

_I just want to get tomorrow over with… I hate weddings…_

Dave POV

_Why do I like a 28 yrs old…? Have I lost my mind? Do I really like her?_

John POV

_I can't wait to go to DC… I am going to have fun. I hope that Dave hurries up and gets over Jodi…_

Phil POV

_I like her…_

Maria POV

_I can't wait until tomorrow… I love weddings…_

Jodi POV

_I think I got everything… now I just gotta figure out what to do about my feelings… I wish I wasn't complicated…_

Kelly POV

_I love my boyfriend…_

Maryse POV

_I wish that David was here… I can't believe that we have been dating almost a year…_

Randy and Eve POV

_Great sex…_

**A/n: I hope you like the POV thoughts... I thought it would be a nice touch to the chapter... I wonder who Phil is thinking about... I wonder why John wants Dave over Jodi... **

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	5. Mickie's Wedding

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & miamitravel- Thank you for the reviews. **

**miamitravel- Thanks for the idea... I have that sort of thing coming in either the next chapter or the one after that. :)**

**This is the wedding... its a long chapter... enjoy!**

Kofi POV

I got up the next morning and I was nervous. We didn't have to be at the golf course until 4:30, so we were going to see a movie. The guys were trying to get my mind off the wedding; I wanted to get it over with so Mickie could be my wife.

We all went to breakfast and I didn't really want to eat.

"Eat!" my brother told me and I was pushing the food around the plate.

"I just want this to be over with." I said and Dave laughed at me.

"Does it go away?" I asked him.

"Yes, when you see them for the first time." He said and I nodded.

Dave and my brother were the only guys there right now who had been through their weddings. Dave was divorced and my brother was still happily married.

"You will be fine; you aren't the one that's wearing an expensive gown and a million pounds of bobby pins in their hair." Phil told me and I laughed; they were right. I just had to stand there; I didn't have to worry about as much as she did.

We finished eating and went to the movies; I still couldn't help but think about Mickie.

Mickie POV

We got up and went to breakfast; I was a nervous wreck. I didn't want to eat anything.

"Eat it or I'm shoving it down your throat." Jodi said and I laughed at her. I had kept Jodi up most of last night talking to her and telling her how I wanted everything to go right. I forgot how grumpy Jodi got if she didn't sleep. Kelly felt bad for not being able to help with anything because she had been dealing with promoting the latest PPV. I promised her that I didn't care and then she threatened me to eat.

I ate more than I thought that I would and I was glad that it was just Jodi, Trish, Kelly, and me today. I wanted this day to be with my bride's maid and my closest friends. We got done eating and went to the spa, we also were going to get nails done, hair and makeup. I was glad that at the spa we were getting the massage and nails done at one time.

"This feels so good." Trish said and Jodi & Kelly had fallen asleep during the massage.

"Are you excited?" Trish asked me.

"I am. I just want this to be over with; I want to be married already." I said and Trish laughed.

"I felt the same way on my wedding day." Trish said.

"Now, who are we going to hook Jodi up with so that she can join the married club?" Trish asked and I laughed.

"Who knows…" I said.

"I could tell that Cena likes her." Trish said and I shrugged.

"She won't date him, because I dated him." I said and Trish nodded.

"I wish I had a best friend like you." Trish told me and I smiled. Jodi really was my best friend; I just hoped that everything doesn't get messed up when I get married. I still want to stay close to Jodi; I didn't realize how much was going to change until I was talking to Trish, right now. I didn't realize that marriage really was another path in life. I felt bad because Jodi wasn't married and she didn't have anyone.

We got our nails done and Jodi could tell that something was wrong. We all got French manicures and our toes done in light pink. I was having fun, but at the same time I didn't want anything to change.

"Hair time." Jodi said and we went to the salon. Trish, Kelly, and Jodi helped me pick out how I wanted my hair done. We all decided that a French twist would look great with my dress. I wanted Jodi to get curls, because her hair looks amazing in curls, Trish got her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and Kelly kept her's down; they all looked great.

Kofi POV

We got done with the movie and it was almost time to go to the golf course. We picked up our tuxes from the house and left to go to the golf course. I was seriously nervous; I didn't want anything to go wrong for Mickie. I just wanted this to be her dream wedding. I knew that Jodi and Trish would take care of everything.

"You ok?" my brother asked me and I nodded.

"I just want this to be perfect for her." I said and he smiled.

"I wanted the same thing for my wife; I know you really love Mickie." He said and I nodded.

"She is my world; everything disappears when she is around." I said and I was smiling.

"You didn't have any problems from her family or friends?" he asked me.

"No." I was laughing, because I thought about when Jodi and Phil set us up.

"Actually, Mickie and I were trying to set Jodi up with Phil, but they ended up setting us up together and here I am now." I said and he was laughing. Jodi seems like she and Mickie are really close; I nodded.

"Yeah, I think it will be hard on Mickie when she realizes that Jodi isn't going to be there all the time, but that I'm there now." I said and my brother nodded.

"What about Jodi?" he asked me.

"We already talked about it; she has gotten used to Mickie being away since she went to Canada." I said and he nodded.

"Come on guys, time to get ready." Jodi yelled to us. I hugged her as we walked inside. She looked really good with her hair and makeup done.

"You look nice." I said and she smiled.

"Mickie looks better." She said and I smiled; I couldn't wait to see her.

Jodi POV

I walked back in there and Mickie was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You aren't going to be around anymore." She said and I sat down beside her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You aren't going to be next door." She said and I hugged her.

"Mic, I am still just a phone call away; I will still see you all the time because we still travel together. I will just live somewhere else." I told her and she shrugged.

"Look, Kofi, is now your best friend." I said and she looked at me.

"No, you are." She said and I didn't want her to cry, because it would mess up her makeup.

"I know, but Kofi is now closer to you than I ever could be. He is your soul mate; you two are going to share more than anything we ever could. I will still be your best friend; I will always be here for you, but you are his now." I told her and she looked at me.

"Just a phone call away?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Always." I said and she hugged me.

"Now, come on, you have to get ready." I told her and helped her up.

I helped Mickie into her dress; she looked amazing. We had to get pictures since the wedding didn't start until 6 pm. Kelly, Trish, & I all got dressed.

Trish POV

The photographer was taking a long time with the guys and it was finally our turn. Mickie looked amazing and made a beautiful bride. We all walked out there with our flowers and took a ton of pictures. We took some funny ones and some real ones. Mickie got some really good bridal shots and some pretty ones in the sun set.

"Come on, it's almost time." Jodi told us and Mickie was so nervous.

"You look amazing; you are going to be fine." Jodi told her and she smiled at us.

"I love you both; thanks for making this a fairytale." She said and hugged all of us.

"Come on, girls, it's time." Cody (Jodi's brother) said as he cracked open the door.

We all walked out, but he stopped us.

"Mickie, you still don't have anyone to walk you down the aisle." Cody told us and Mickie sighed.

"I was hoping that he would show up." Mickie whispered.

"He did." A voice said and we all turned to see James (Mickie's brother) standing there. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you came!" she told him and hugged him. I just gave Jodi a look, who was smiling; I knew that she had tracked him down.

Kofi POV

I was so happy when it was time. I walked out and stood up by the preacher and waited for everything. The music started and my little brother's daughter was the flower girl, Mickie's cousin was the ring bearer, and then Trish walked out. Kelly looked great in pink; it was definitely her color, Trish looked very pretty and her husband was smiling as soon as he saw her. Jodi walked out behind Trish and she looked very pretty; she should wear it more often. I was so nervous when the music started. I didn't know what Mickie had picked to walk out to, but I smiled when I heard "Fools Rush In". I knew that she joked about this being our song; I literally lost my breath when I saw her. She was beautiful and I was glad to see her brother walking her down the aisle.

Mickie POV

I smiled even more when I saw Kofi standing there and he looked so good in a tux. I was so happy and I knew that I was marrying the right person. My brother kissed my cheek and I gave Jodi my bouquet.

We went through the vows and didn't write any because we didn't want to; I just wanted to marry him. The ceremony wasn't that long and everything went great.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said and Kofi kissed me with everything he had; I was so happy. Everyone was cheering and I smiled at him.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"I am pleased to introduce for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Kofi Kingston." The preacher said. Mickie got her flowers from Jodi and we walked back down the aisle to "Forever" by Chris Brown. I was happy and nothing was going to ruin this; now we just had the reception and then the honeymoon.

Jodi POV

I was so happy that Mickie was married; I was so happy that Kofi was family. She couldn't find a better person. We all waited around while, everyone went to where the reception was and we had to take some more pictures.

We took serious pictures and funny pictures. I was having fun and everything went really good; Mickie was starving so she was glad to get to the reception. I just hoped that no one got to drunk and embarrassed themselves. We all ate and then it was time to toast. I didn't want to toast them, but I had too. I was after Kofi's brother. He gave a nice toast and it was sweet; then it was my turn.

I stood up and everyone was looking at me.

"Mickie, as you know I have nothing prepared, so here goes… I am so happy for you and Kofi. I know that you two have enough love to make it through this life time and many more. I think about when we were little every time I see you and Kofi; you remember when we would play princess and have a stash of dresses, hats, fairy wings, and wands in our closets. We were princesses and we always dreamed of having our prince charming come and sweep us off our feet; congrats, you found yours. I know that you will have a happy life and I hope that you kids are just like we were when we were little. Congrats you two." I said and Mickie had to hug me.

We all ate and then Kofi and Mickie danced together for the first time to 'At Last' by Etta James. I had to dance with Kofi's brother and then Mickie danced with her brother. I was walking away when Mickie grabbed the mic and called me back over.

"You owe me a dance." She said and I was laughing.

"Shall we?" I asked her and she was laughing, but I started laughing even more when they started to play 'I'll Be There For You' by the Rembrants. I was laughing and people were getting pictures of this, but we were dancing.

Kelly POV

Mickie and Kofi looked happy as they talked to everyone and danced with everyone. I was so happy that Cody got to be there to see Jodi and Mickie. I was so happy that I was dating Cody and it was so cool that it was Jodi's brother.

Jodi was dancing with everyone and the photographer was taking tons and tons of pictures. I couldn't wait to see how they turned out.

"Jodi looks happy." Cody said when I was sitting on his lap. I looked over to see her dancing with Dave.

"She does." I said.

"Who is that?" he asked me.

"That's Dave, we all know that he likes her, but won't admit it." I said and he nodded.

"It took my forever to admit that I like you." he said and I smiled at him.

"You should dance with her; she is your sister." I told him and he laughed.

I walked over with him and he looked at Jodi; Dave smiled at him and passed her to him. I started to dance with Dave.

"You like her…" I said and he looked at me; I saw him blush.

"She is too young." He mumbled.

"David… shut up. I know you don't care about that." I said and he looked at me.

"Fine, I don't want to get involved in a relationship with her because I am sure that we are not in the same place in life." He said.

"Bullshit." I said and he smiled.

"Fine, Batista is scared… I get nervous around her… I really like her." He said and I just smiled.

"I know, but telling her might get you what you want." I said and he laughed.

We danced a little more before Mickie wanted to dance with Dave. I was dancing with John and then I swapped with Jodi. I was now dancing with my boyfriend.

"So, you are going to DC tomorrow with Dave, John, and Jodi?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Have fun and keep my sister out of trouble." He said and I laughed.

Mickie POV

Jodi helped me change after I threw my bouquet, which Jodi caught, and Kofi threw my garter, which Phil caught. They had their picture together and now it was time to leave. I was going to Jamaica for my honeymoon. We were going to spend a week there in a private resort; I couldn't wait.

"I love you." I told Jodi when I hugged her.

"I love you too; see you when you get back." She said and She walked outside with me.

"Thanks." Kofi said and hugged Jodi.

"Just have fun." She said.

We ran outside under a shower of rice and went straight to the airport. I was so happy; I was married.

**A/n: I hope you liked the wedding... Any ideas or suggestions?**

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	6. Questions

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & miamitravel- Thank you for the reviews. **

Dave POV

We all left the reception a little bit after Mickie and Kofi. Jodi had her shoes off and was tired. Trish and her husband had been dancing the whole time, and Kelly was sleeping on Cody lap.

"OMG, I am tired." Jodi said and she was laughing at all of us.

"Yeah, but you made Mickie happy." Phil added and she nodded.

"Carry me." She said and he let her hop on his back. She looked hilarious getting a piggyback ride in her dress, but it made her look sexy at the same time. The photographer who was packing up had to get a picture of that and she let him take it.

We all piled into different cars and headed back to Jodi's house. John, Kelly, Cody, Phil, Matt, Maria, and I were all staying at her house or the guest house. I knew that most people were still in hotels and were leaving tomorrow. We were all driving to DC in my SUV; I had gone home before coming to the wedding.

"I love your house sis." Cody said as we walking inside.

"Thanks." She said.

"I am so glad that's over." Kelly said and we all agreed.

"Wait one last picture." Kelly told Jodi and she looked at her like she was crazy.

"Get one with you and your brother." Kelly told her and Cody grabbed Jodi for the picture. You could tell they were very close.

We all showered and got ready to go to bed. I was in the kitchen when I saw Jodi standing outside. I knew that it was chilly so I grabbed a blanket and walked outside. I put it around her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said and looked back up at the stars.

"You looked beautiful tonight." I told her and she looked down, but smiled.

"You clean up pretty nice too, Dave." She said and I laughed.

"Thanks, but you should dress up more often." I told her and she looked at me.

"What? Just trying to compliment you." I said and she laughed.

"I know, I just don't take them well." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you for taking mine." I said and she smirked; she was looking at the stars.

"What do you see in the stars?" I asked her after a couple of minutes.

"Beauty." She said and I looked at her.

"They aren't as pretty as you." I whispered and she looked at me.

"It's not polite to lie." She said and I smirked.

"I don't lie." I said and she shrugged.

"You should sleep; we are going to DC tomorrow. Don't forget to pack a nice dress; I'm am taking you to my favorite restaurant." I said and she sighed.

"Yep." She said and we walked inside.

"Night." She said and went to her room. I was sleeping on the couch; I fell asleep thinking of how I was going to tell her.

Jodi POV

I walked into my room and Phil was watching TV. We had become closer friends and I was glad that he had come to Mickie's wedding. I knew that he was going back to Chicago for a ROH show tomorrow. I changed and snuggled up to him.

"You were right." I mumbled and he laughed.

"I knew he liked you." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I wish that you would come to Chicago." He said and I sighed.

"I'm already going to DC. I told you that I would go next time." I said and he laughed.

"I'm kidnapping and taking you with me if you don't." he said and I shrugged.

"I could be kidnapped by a lot worse." I said and he just looked at me.

I talked to Phil until I fell asleep; I was glad that I was close friends to Phil.

Kelly POV

We all got up the next morning and got ready to leave. Phil, Matt, Cody, and Maria were all going to the airport. I kissed Cody goodbye and he hugged Jodi. He promised both of us that we would see him again soon. I knew that Jodi would hold him to it, so I didn't have to worry about seeing him. The rest of us threw our stuff in Dave's SUV and got ready to go to his house. I was excited because I wanted to go to the zoo.

The drive wasn't too long and Dave lived in an apartment/condo building near the zoo. Jodi and I were going to go tomorrow. We were in DC for four days and our next show was here. We grabbed our stuff and went to the top floor; Dave owns the entire top floor and it was very nice.

"Nice Dave." Jodi said when she walked in and we all agreed.

"Yeah, but I only have three bed rooms, so…" he was saying.

"Jodi and I are practically family." I said.

"Yeah, not a problem." Jodi said and Dave smiled at us.

"Fine, you two can have to room with the king size bed." Dave said and pointed to the room.

We walked in there and the whole side of the room was a window; he had an amazing place.

"Dave this place is so nice" I said as Jodi and I walked out of the room.

"Thanks." He said and smiled.

"What do you all want to do for dinner?" Dave asked and he opened the refrigerator.

"Oh..um.." Jodi said when we realized all he had was Gatorade, Red Bulls, Beer, and water in his fridge.

"We can have something delivered." John said.

"And have wine." He said and Jodi nodded.

"Sounds great… Chinese?" I asked and we all agreed.

Dave ordered food while we all changed. Jodi and I put on shorts and pj pants.

Dave POV

I finished ordering and changed. Jodi, Kelly, and John were all lounging on the couches and I plopped down next to Jodi. She smiled at me and she looked really good. I had to tell her soon.

"Hey, I have ticket's the Wizard's pre season game tomorrow night; you want to go?" John asked me and I couldn't.

"Can't, I am have meeting my daughter's for dinner." I said and John looked at Kelly.

"Nope, I can't stand basketball." She said and then he looked at Jodi.

"Sure." She said and he smiled at her.

"Thank ya!" he said and we were laughing at him.

The food got there and we opened some wine. We were eating and watching Sin City; I was having fun.

"Oh, hey, we are all going to my favorite restaurant in two nights." I said and they all agreed.

"Jodi and I are going to the zoo." Kelly said and Jodi was laughing at her.

We sat around and talked all night. Mickie had texted Jodi a picture of her and Kofi in Jamaica. Kelly and John went to bed and I was talking with Jodi. She had had a lot of wine.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Thanks for inviting me." She said and I smiled.

"You're welcome." I said and she smiled at me. I was still sitting on the couch next to her.

"Why aren't you dating anyone?" she asked me and I looked at her; I had seen her drink before and she didn't seem drunk.

"Because I am… just not." I said and she looked at me strange.

"You don't like anyone?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked her.

"Because you seem like you should be dating someone." She said and I smirked.

"You should be dating someone too." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Yeah right." She said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"No one wants to date me except assholes and psycho cases." She said and I laughed.

"Not true." I said.

"Why isn't it?" she asked me.

"Because… I want to date you." I said and she looked at me.

"Look, don't give me pity… I don't want it." She said and she was rolled over looking at me. I had been her pillow all night.

"I don't want pity either… I just want you." I told her and pulled her up to where she was now laying on top of me. She was looking into my eyes.

"I told you it's not nice to lie." She said and she seemed upset. She turned off the TV and got up to leave the room. I got up and pulled her back to me; she was struggling a little bit. I turned her to face me and pulled her lips to mine. I had to show her that I wanted to date her.

Jodi POV

I was standing there and Dave was kissing me. I didn't know what to do; I wanted to kiss him. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and let him pull me closer. I knew that I had feelings for Dave; I had since we started the storyline. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine; I just kept my eyes closed because I didn't know what to do.

"I have wanted to do that for awhile now." He whispered and I bit my bottom lip.

"Please look at me." He whispered and I opened my eyes; he was staring at me. The only light coming in was the light from outside.

"I like you, a lot. I want the chance to date you." he told me and I sighed.

"I know that Drew hurt you, but please give me the chance." He begged. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

"Thank you." he whispered as his lips crushed against mine. I pulled him closer; I had always felt safe with Dave. We were kissing and I felt a different feeling than I did with Drew. I sighed when he pulled away and took my hand.

"Come on, sleep." He said and I followed him into his room.

We fell asleep in each other's arms; we didn't kiss anymore or touch other than when Dave wrapped his arms around me. I was kind of excited that I was now dating Dave; I just hoped that everyone else was accepting of us.

**A/n: So they are together... you know there will be drama... just wait :)**

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	7. Dave's Family

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & miamitravel- Thank you for the reviews & suggestions. I appreciate them. I promise there will be some less dramatic chapters, but some twists are coming. **

Dave POV

I woke up the next morning and Jodi was still asleep in my arms. I smiled as I watched her for a minute. She really was beautiful and perfect. I softly caressed her check and she smiled in her sleep; I was glad that I had finally told her how I felt.

I got up and showered; I was going to let her sleep since she had been run raged after the last few days. I had to meet my daughters, grandchildren, and my ex-wife. I wanted to see them, but who know what they were going to say about me dating Jodi; I was going to tell them. I always told them what was going on in my life; most it they could figure out from TV, but I filled in the rest.

I got done and went out to the living room; Jodi was up and talking to Kelly. I just smiled as I sat down with them; I realized we had bagels. I didn't remember having bagels.

"Where did we get bagels at?" I asked them.

"John." Kelly said and I nodded.

"Oh, ok, well, where is he?" I asked them.

"Right here." John said coming out of the room he slept in.

"Thanks for the food." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, you have none here." He said and I was laughing; I didn't have any food.

We all sat around talking and figuring out what we were going to do today. Kelly and Jodi were going to the zoo tomorrow. I had to leave by 3 pm to meet my family. John and Jodi were going to the game tonight and Kelly was going to relax here.

"You coming?" Jodi asked me after breakfast. They had decided to wonder around the city.

"Sure." I said and we left.

Kelly POV

We were walking around the city and I thought it was so cute that Dave was holding Jodi's hand. I missed Cody, but I was glad that Jodi was with Dave; they were cute together. I had talked to Jodi this morning and she had told me about last night.

We walked everywhere until we had to get back so everyone could get ready. I was fine with sitting at Dave's tonight and eating left over Chinese.

Dave left first and John was in the shower when Jodi and I were in the living room.

"You two are so cute." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad that we are dating." She said.

"I know your brother will be glad, we all saw it at the wedding." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"You know, I would have told you." She said and we were laughing.

"I wonder if Dave will tell his family tonight that you two are dating?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I wonder if his daughter will get mad that I am only 9 & 11 years older than them?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Does the age bother you?" I asked her and shrugged.

"Hadn't really thought about it." She said and I nodded. I hoped that it didn't get in the way. They suited each other very well.

John POV

I took a shower and left with Jodi to go to the game. I wanted to spend time with her, but I wasn't completely happy to figure out that she was with Dave. I knew that something might be between us and I wanted to at least try to figure out what was there.

We took a cab and got o the arena on time. I was glad that we had floor seats and Jodi seemed shocked at we were that close.

"Like the seats?" I asked her and she nodded.

"They are so close." She said and I smiled at her.

"So you and Dave, huh?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said and I smiled at her.

"He had better treat you better than Drew." I said and she nodded.

"I agree." She said and I laughed at her.

I was glad she went with me to the game. We had fun and she understood it all. We had our picture shown on the screen and people asked for our autographs. Jodi got a few questions about Dave and she answered them. We got done with the game and I was hungry.

"Let's get food." I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"What do you want?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Fine, you can just be surprised." I said and she laughed at me.

"Cena, you usually do surprise us." She said and I was laughing at her.

Dave POV

Dinner had gone good so far. I was glad to get to see them; I was glad that Angie and I were back to being civil. We had some rough times, but we were better now. Athena, Keilani, Jacob, and Aiden were cleaning up in the kitchen. Well, Jacob and Aiden were playing in the floor. I was a little upset that I didn't get to see Marc, he had married Kelani right after she had Jacob.

"Dave, I have something that I need to tell you." she said and I looked at her. She got ready to tell me something when a younger version of me walked into her house. He wasn't as big as me, but he was tall, dark, and handsome, as Jodi would put it.

"Hey, Ang." The guy said as he kissed her.

"Dave, meet Bryce, he's my fiancé." She said and I shook the guys hand with a hard grip; I was glad to see him flinch.

"Nice to meet you." I said and Angie looked at me.

"I know you will find someone for you." She said and I smiled; Jodi.

"I did, she is great." I said and Angie looked shocked.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked in an loud voice.

"Dad, you have a girlfriend?" Athena asked after she heard Angie say something about it.

"Yes, I do." I said and she almost looked happy, but she looked a little upset.

"Is she a ring rat, or worse like Melina?" Keilani asked me as she walked in the room.

"No, she isn't. She will be at the show in a few nights, come meet her yourself." I said to them and I knew that Athena would be there.

"Can't wait." Athena said and Keilani looked at her.

"Let me know how much of a whore she is." Keilani told Athena before walking into the kitchen.

"How old is she?" Angie asked me.

"Old enough." I said and smiled at her.

I knew Angie enough to know that she would rub her engagement into my face every chance she could; I could play this game.

"Well, I want to meet her." She said and I nodded.

"Open invitation to the show." I said and started to gather my things.

I told them all goodbye and drove back into D.C. I was glad that was over; I was happy for Angie, but I knew why we were no longer together. I got back and Kelly was watching a movie; I sat on the love seat and watched it with her.

"How did the dinner thing go?" she asked me and I sighed.

"That bad huh?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Well, they should be back soon." She said and I nodded. I couldn't wait for Jodi to get back.

Jodi POV

John and I ate at a small deli and the food was surprisingly good. I had fun with John, but I knew that he was itching to say how he really felt about me dating Dave. I was glad that he kept it to himself.

We got back and it was really late. I walked in and Dave was coming out of Kelly's room. I didn't want to jump to conclusions; I just waited for him to say something.

"She fell asleep and I put her on the bed." He said and I nodded. I smiled at him and hugged me.

"Did you two have fun?" he asked us.

"Yeah, she actually knows about basketball." John told him and I was laughing.

"I am going to get into the hot tub, you coming?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"You have one?" I asked him.

"Yeah, come look." He said as John disappeared into his room.

We walked out onto the balcony and he did have a hot tub. I changed into my swimsuit and walked out there; Dave was already out there.

"How was your dinner thing?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Angie is engaged and is trying to rub it into my face." He said and I nodded.

"I told her and my daughters about us." He told me and I smiled; I didn't care if he told them.

Dave POV

I was glad that Jodi had come to D.C.; I was glad that I had asked her to date me. I could talk to her about most anything.

"I am just glad that you didn't lose your temper." She said and I laughed; I remember hurting her because of it that one time. I still felt bad about that whole thing.

"I am still sorry for that." I whispered to her as I pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Forgiven." She whispered back as I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her. I loved the little moans she would make as I kissed her. I just held her close tome as we sat in the warm water.

"Dave." She said after a little while. I looked down at her; I knew that she was getting sleepy.

"We should probably go inside." She said and I nodded.

I helped her out and I got out. I went to my bathroom and she went to the other one. I wanted her to sleep in my bed again tonight, but I didn't know if I should ask her or not. I was in my room when she knocked on the door and poked her head inside. I smiled at her.

"Good night." She whispered.

"Good night, you know you can sleep in here if you don't have enough room in there." I said and I knew it was a lame line, but I wanted her in here. She smiled and crawled in the bed with me; I kissed her gently and held her as she fell asleep. I was lucky to have her.

**A/n: Do you think Angie will get in the way? What will happen when they all go to dinner tomorrow night? Will John say what he is really thinking?**

**Check out my other story it's called Merci…**


	8. Night out

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & miamitravel- Thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome!**

Jodi POV

The next day was great. Kelly and I went to the zoo while the guys went to some places. We got to the zoo and were taking pictures of everything. I loved looking at animals and I was glad that Kelly was with me. We sat down near the monkeys, because Kelly wanted to talk.

"So, are you happy with Dave?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I mean, it's only been two days, so nothing has gone wrong yet." I said and she was laughing.

"Are you happy with my brother?" I asked her and she smiled. I knew that Cody wanted to propose soon, but I wasn't sure how soon. He really liked Kelly.

"I am; I love him." She said and I smiled.

"Good." I said and she hugged me.

"He is the sweetest guy ever and he understands what it is like to be on the road." She said and I nodded; he was on the road a lot right now with Disturbed on their tour. I was glad that they got to see each other when they could and I knew that Cody was going to be at the same city we were in a few weeks, so they would see each other again.

"Have you heard from Mickie?" she asked me and I nodded.

"She texted me the other day and she is really happy." I said and Kelly smiled.

"I'm glad she is happy; the rest of us will get there one day." She said and I nodded.

"Did you ever tell Mickie that Drew tried to talk to you?" she asked me and I sighed. She had seen us, but I was glad that she didn't tell anyone.

"No." I said and she looked at me.

"What did he want?" she asked me.

"The usual, he wanted to get back together and apologized like five times. He told me that Tayrn was a mistake and he doesn't really love her." I said and Kelly smirked.

"He is a dick." She said and I was laughing.

"Yeah, I agree, he is." I said and she was laughing.

We walked around some more and talked about everything. I wouldn't mind it if Kelly became my sister-in-law. We got done and grabbed a snack, since we were going with Dave to his favorite restaurant tonight. We got back and sat down in front of the TV; I guess we were tired because we both fell asleep.

Dave POV

I was walking around with John while the girls were at the zoo. John seemed really closed up right now; I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Cena?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said and I nodded. I didn't fully believe him; I wondered if Jodi had told him something since they were close friends.

"So you and Jodi?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah." I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I hope I don't mess it up. I mean my daughter and maybe Angie are coming to the show to meet her." I said and John looked at me.

"Angie, as in ex-wife?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Why?" he asked me.

"She is engaged and was rubbing it in my face, so I told them about Jodi. Athena wants to meet her so that she can see if she likes her." I said and he nodded.

"But Angie?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I doubt she will show up." I said and he shrugged.

"Does Jodi know that they are coming?" John asked me and I don't remember telling her.

"No…not yet." I said and he shot me a look.

"She deserves to know." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want her to freak out about it." I said and John looked at me.

"It's better for her to freak out now then later." He said and I knew that he was right.

"I will tell her about it after we go out tonight." I said and he looked at me, but nodded.

We got back and found Kelly and Jodi asleep in front of the TV. I just laughed at them and John snapped a picture. I looked at the time and we had two hours before we had to be there.

"We have two hours, think we should wake them up?" I asked John.

"Probably, so they can get beautified." He said and I was laughing.

_Jodi is always beautiful…_I thought as I gently shook them both. They both looked up at me and I smiled.

"We have two hours until we have to be there." I said and they both nodded.

"Come on." Kelly told Jodi and they both went to get stuff to get ready.

"I'm glad it doesn't take me that long to get ready." John said and I nodded.

"That's why you're not a girl; because you would be an ugly one!" Kelly said and we were all laughing.

Kelly POV

We both showered and got ready. Jodi straightened her hair and I curled mine; we both looked good. Jodi was in a green cocktail dress and I was in a navy and tan one. We both had on light coats on make up and got ready. I took a picture of the two of us before we left with the guys.

"You two look very nice." John said and we started to leave.

"Thank you." we said and Dave lightly kissed Jodi; they really were cute together. Dave held Jodi's hand when we got into the car; Dave insisted on driving. I was sitting in the back beside John and I knew that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to John and he shook his head no.

"You will tell me." I said and he smiled.

"Later." He whispered and he nodded.

We arrived at this very nice restaurant that was in an old part of D.C; it was called 118. It looked amazing and we went inside; it was very busy and expensive looking.

"Right this way." The hostess said and we followed her to a table on the balcony. The restaurant had private tables and then a main balcony where people were dancing.

"Dave this is really nice." Jodi told him and he smiled at her.

We sat at the table and people seemed to notice Dave, but I just figured he was a regular here.

John POV

I liked the restaurant Dave picked; especially since Kelly and Jodi had no clue that he owned it. We were sitting there and Dave got some wine; I knew this was going to be an interesting evening.

"Dave, this is too expensive." Jodi said and he shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, it's not." He said and got ready to say something else when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"James, good to see you." Dave said and shook his hand.

"You too, boss." James said; Jodi and Kelly looked at him strange.

"I am glad to see what you finally have enough faith in your restaurant to bring friends." James said; Kelly and Jodi's eyes got huge.

"Yes, well, actually this beautiful one is my girlfriend." Dave told James and he smiled at her.

"Make him dance with you." he told her and she smiled at him.

"Oh, I will." She said and he smiled at her.

We all ordered and Jodi made Dave dance with her. I was just sitting there, sipping wine when Kelly nudged me; I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"What's your problem?" she asked me and I looked towards Jodi. Kelly gasped and hit me on the arm.

"What?" I asked her; I didn't want to be hit.

"You like her." She said.

"Duh." I said and she looked at Jodi and then at me.

"John, you should have told her." She said and I shrugged.

"I know, but she was busy with the wedding and wrestling." I said and Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I didn't know if she would date me since I am Mickie's ex." I said and Kelly nodded.

"You still should have told her." She said and I sighed.

"It's too late now." I said and Kelly sighed.

"I just hope he makes her happy." I said and Kelly nodded.

"Dance with me?" I asked her; I didn't care to dance, but I didn't want to be interrogated anymore.

Jodi POV

I was dancing with Dave and everyone knew him.

"You could have told me." I said and he smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you." he said and I kissed him gently.

"Thank you, it's kinda cool that you have a restaurant." I said and he smiled.

"I do have to tell you something." He said and I knew it was serious.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Well, two things: one, you look amazing, and two, Angie and one of my daughter's are coming to the show tonight. They want to meet you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"Angie? Your ex-wife, wants to meet me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She didn't believe that I was dating you." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not mad and I don't care that I am meeting them. Angie, just seems…" I was saying.

"Like a bitch at times." He said.

"You said it not me." I said and he laughed.

We were dancing and John was dancing with Kelly. We swapped and I was dancing with John.

"You look nice." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Cena, so do you." I said and he just smiled at me.

We ate and had a lot of fun. I was a little nervous about meeting some of his family tomorrow, because I really didn't want to deal with his ex-wife just yet. I just hoped that Mickie was having fun.

Mickie POV

I was lying on the hammock outside our villa and watching the sunset with Kofi. I was having an amazing time in Jamaica.

"I love you." Kofi whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said.

"I wish this wasn't over soon." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but we eventually have to get back to the real world; Jodi will worry and we have titles to defend." I said and he laughed.

"I think you care more about Jodi than the title." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but right now I am thinking about you." I said.

"You want to show me how much you are thinking about me?" he asked me and I nodded.

He carried me inside, after the sunset, and we showed each other how much we loved each other for the rest of the night.

**A/n: I gave you a small update on Mickie...Please review. **

**Check out my other stories... Merci & My Real Family...**


	9. Meeting Athena

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & miamitravel- Thanks for the reviews. I wrote a chapter without a lot of drama. Enjoy it. :)**

Kelly POV

Jodi and I got up early the next morning to jog around the city. We grabbed breakfast for the guys before we headed back to Dave's. I could tell that Jodi was nervous about tonight and I knew it wasn't because she was still new to being a diva.

"You ok?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"What is it?" I asked; she looked to see where John and Dave were. They were in the living room watching TV.

"I am not sure about meeting his ex or his daughter." She said and I nodded.

"I would feel the same way; you two haven't been dating that long." I said and she nodded.

"I know; I am just trying not to worry about it too much. I don't want Dave to feel bad." She said and I knew what she meant.

We talked a little longer before watching TV with the guys. We had to leave around noon to meet some people for lunch.

Dave POV

I was nervous about Jodi meeting Athena and Angie tonight. I didn't want them ruining this relationship before it even got started. We all met near the National Mall for lunch; Randy, Phil, Cody, Ted, Eve, and Maria all met us. I was glad to get back to work; so many days off the road make you bored.

"So, anything new?" Maria asked us and I shook my head no. Kelly, John, and Jodi all just shrugged.

"Oh, we went to the zoo." Kelly said and the guys were laughing at her.

"Have you heard from Mickie?" Maria asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I have gotten a few pictures and text. They seem to be having fun." Jodi said.

"When are they getting back?" Randy asked her.

"Um.. should be in four days." She said and we all nodded.

"Are they flying into whatever city we are going to be in?" Phil asked.

"I think so." Jodi said and shrugged.

We finally finished and took the subway over to the arena. I had gotten a text from Athena that said it was just going to be her tonight; I was glad.

Jodi went with Kelly, Maria, and Eve to the diva's locker room. I was sitting there with Phil, Randy, John, Cody, and Ted. We were all in the arena watching them put the ring up.

"Is Angie coming tonight?" John asked me and I shook my head no.

"Just Athena." I said and he nodded.

"Well, hopefully she will like Jodi." John said and I smiled.

"Why does she have to like Jodi?" Ted asked and they all looked at me.

"Because, they are dating." Phil said and I nodded.

I had just finished shooting my scenes when the security person told me Athena was here; I had told her to come 30 minutes before it started. I was fighting tonight and Jodi just had to walk out there with me. She was wearing normal clothes; she didn't dress up like most of the other divas. She could wear jeans and tops; Stephanie and her had created the character and it reminded a lot of people of Lita.

I walked out there and Athena hugged me.

"I am glad you could make it." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I wanted to meet your new girlfriend." She said and I smiled.

"Glad that it's not to actually see me." I said and acted hurt.

"Funny, Dad." She said and I laughed.

"Come on, let's go fine her." I said.

"Dad, is her her name or does she have an actual name?" Athena asked me and I laughed.

"She has an actual name; it's Jodi." I said and Athena nodded.

We walked around and I found Jodi helping one of the trainers. I knew that she still filled in if there was a shortage.

"Jodi, this is Athena, my youngest daughter." I said and Jodi smiled at Athena.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Jodi said and Athena gave her a smile.

"I will be done in a few minutes; where do you want me to meet you?" Jodi asked me.

"Catering." I said and she nodded.

We walked away and I looked at Athena.

"She is much better looking than Melina." She said and I laughed.

"How about we all go out to dinner after the show?" I asked Athena and she nodded.

"Look, I just want you two to get along." I said and she nodded.

"I am really going to try Dad, plus I already like her better than I do Bryce." Athena said and that made me think something was wrong.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked her, but she wouldn't tell me. I wanted Athena to be happy and I would kill whatever his name was if he hurt her.

Jodi came to catering a little bit later and grabbed some water. She had changed, so I knew that she was ready to go out when we had to.

"Athena, you want to walk around with while your Dad gets ready?" Jodi asked Athena and she agreed to. I walked to the locker room and prayed for them to get along.

Athena POV

I was walking around with Jodi and she seemed nice so far.

"I have questions for you before I approve of you dating my dad." I said and Jodi nodded.

"Ok, well, come on; I have to get my hair and makeup done. I figure you can ask me while they are doing it." She said and I nodded.

We walked in there and Jodi sat down.

"Athena, sit down. They aren't busy." She said and I looked at the makeup lady.

"Yeah, I can do yours too." She said and I smiled.

"First question?" Jodi asked me and I was surprised she cared; most of Dad's girlfriend just brushed me off.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"29, so 11 years older than you." she said.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Virginia." She said and I was surprised.

"Have you ever been married?" I asked her.

'Nope." She said.

"How many kids?" I asked her.

"None." She said.

"What did you do before this?" I asked her.

"I actually started with the WWE as a trainer. My best friend is Mickie James." She said and I was shocked that Dad had found a smart one this time.

"Any plastic surgery?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Nope." She said and I was laughing too.

We talked and I actually liked her; we got our hair and makeup done. They put light coats on both of us and made it look natural. Jodi told them not to make her look like a whore. Jodi had her hair curled and pulled partially back. The girl curled mine and pulled it up; we both looked good.

"Come on, let's go see if your dad is ready." She said and we walked towards the locker room. I was used to all the guys and most of them knew me.

"Athena, Dave said you were coming tonight." Randy said as he hugged me.

"Hey, Jodes." Randy said as he hugged her.

"Careful, now I don't want Eve getting jealous." Jodi told him and he was laughing.

We talked to him and Cody for a few minutes before going to find Dad. We found him at gorilla position.

"You look nice, A." he said and I smiled. I was shocked that he noticed because normally when he was around his girlfriend; he didn't pay attention to me.

"Jodi, are you coming to dinner tonight after the show?" I asked her and she smile.

"Yeah, as long as your dad wants me too." She said and I looked at Dad.

"Yeah, since Athena wants you too." He said and I smiled at him.

"You can sit here and wait on us." Dad said and I nodded.

"I will make sure she doesn't wander off." John said as he walked up. I hugged John; him and Dad became better friends after they beat the crap out of each other.

Dad and Jodi walked out and I saw them on the monitor; Dad looked mean and Jodi just walked behind him. Phil was at the announcer table and Adam was out in the ring.

"Do you like Jodi?" John asked me and I nodded.

"She is the best so far." I said and he smiled.

Jodi POV

The match went well and Phil chased me up the ramp once Dave was 'out' in the ring. I got back there and Athena was still talking to John.

"Jodi, can you come here a minute?" Kelly asked me and I walked over.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"How's it going?" she asked me.

"Well, she doesn't seem to hate me." I said and Kelly hugged me.

I talked to her for a minute until she had to go out for her match. Dave and Athena walked to where I was and I smiled at them.

"I am going to shower; you two hang out and then we can go eat?" he asked us and we both nodded.

"Come on." I said and went to the diva's locker room to grab my stuff. I only had a small bag right now, because the rest of my stuff was at Dave's.

"Are you staying at Dad's?" she asked me and I nodded.

"John and Kelly are too." I said and she nodded.

"You like being a diva?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Dave said you were in college; where at?" I asked her.

"Virginia Tech." she said and I smiled.

"What are you studying?" I asked her.

"Pharmacy." She said and I remember some of my friends studying that.

"I had friends that studied that, while I was studying nursing." I said and she nodded.

"So, any boyfriends?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, but you can't tell Dad. He would flip." She said and I nodded.

"Our secret." I said and she hugged me.

We talked until Dave got done and then left to get some food.

Dave POV

We ate at a small restaurant before I took Athena back to Angie's. She hugged me and Jodi bye and gave me her approval of Jodi; I just hoped that Keilani felt the same way. We got back to the apartment; Kelly and John were already back.

"How did it go?" Kelly asked Jodi.

"Good." She said as John handed me a beer.

"You are the first girlfriend that I have had that she didn't complain about something about you." I told Jodi and gave her a small kiss.

"I hope that counts for something." She said and I laughed.

We all went to bed early since we had a flight at 11 am the next day; we were flying to Cleveland.

**A/n: I gave you a small update on Mickie...Please review. **

**Check out my other stories... Merci & My Real Family...**


	10. Seedy

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & miamitravel- Thanks for the reviews; Hope you like it :)**

Mickie POV

I didn't want the honeymoon to end, but I was glad to get back on the road. Kofi was my first love and then wrestling came next. I also wanted to show Jodi all the pictures and catch up with her. We got to the airport and Jodi met us when we got off the plane. I just hugged her and Phil hugged Kofi; I was so glad to see her.

"I'm so glad you're back." She said and hugged Kofi.

"I missed you, but I have a ton of pictures to show you." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Any new gossip?" Kofi asked.

"Jodi is dating Dave and has a seal of approval from one of his daughters." Phil said and was laughing when Jodi hit him.

"When?" I asked her.

"Right after your wedding." she said and I slapped her.

"Are you going to hit me to?" she asked Kofi and he nudged her as she was laughing.

"Are you happy?" I asked her and she smiled; she was happy. She couldn't lie to me about stuff like that.

"Come on, some of us have a show tonight." Phil said and we all left to go to the arena. Kofi and I weren't fighting, but we were going to see everyone.

We got to the arena and everyone was glad to see us. I just wanted to talk to Jodi without everyone interrupting us. I wanted to hear about her and Dave; I just wanted her to be happy. I was walking down the hallway when Dave walked up.

"Glad to see you two are back." He said and I smiled.

"Glad to hear that you are with Jodi." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks, Mic." He said and I nodded.

"Just treat her right." I said and he smiled at me.

"No problem, I think Athena would hurt me if I got rid of her." He said and I laughed.

I talked to Dave a little longer before he had to go out there with Jodi. She had a match tonight against Kelly; it was going to be interesting how that would work out. I was walking to find Kofi when I passed Drew; I seriously didn't like him.

"Congrats on the wedding." he said and I looked at him.

"Thanks." I said and he walked towards me.

"You know I would still be with Jodi if you hadn't gotten into her head." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Um, no, she might still be with you if you hadn't of fucked the first person with their legs spread." I said and he wasn't happy.

"You are nothing but a bitch." He said and I was so mad; I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. I turned to see Jodi standing behind him and she was livid.

"Drew, let her go." Jodi said and he turned to see her, just in time for her foot to meet his face. He let me go and fell against the wall.

"You ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"You are both bitches." He said and we both kicked him in the stomach; we just walked away. Jodi threw her arm around me and I was laughing.

Jodi POV

I was glad that Mickie was back and that we had kicked Drew's ass, literally.

"I missed you." I said and she smiled.

"Let's go look at pictures." She said and I agreed. She was done with her match and Dave wasn't fighting. We grabbed the guys and headed back to the hotel.

"Hey, did you hear that Drew got beat up backstage?" Kofi asked and I just kept on driving. I could see Mickie in the backseat and she was trying not to laugh.

"I wonder who did it." Dave said and looked at me.

"I have no idea." I said and Mickie agreed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He wouldn't say but he had a large bruise on his cheek and the side of his face. He also might have a cracked rib." Kofi said.

"There is no way; we so didn't kick him that hard." Mickie said and I just shook my head.

"We?" Kofi asked.

"Fine, we did it." I said and Dave just looked at me.

"Did he try to hurt you?" Dave asked me.

"He grabbed Mickie and I kicked him in the head. We sorta both kicked him into the wall." I said and Mickie nodded.

"Well, since it was all in self defense I don't see a problem, you Dave?" Kofi asked Dave and he shook his head no. We were laughing by the time we got back to the hotel.

I sat with Mickie and looked at all the wedding pictures; they took a lot. They were all good and Mickie had a book of them for Trish, Kelly, and Me. She put all the ones she wanted me to have and I picked out the rest of the ones I wanted.

"So you and Dave?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I know." I said and she smiled at me.

"I don't care who it is as long as you're happy." She said and I shrugged.

Mickie POV

I still couldn't get over Jodi dating Dave; I thought she would have dated John or Phil first.

"So, is he really an animal?" I asked her and she was laughing.

"Actually, I don't know yet." She said and I looked at her.

"Seriously." She said.

"Ok, I believe you, I guess that I have just heard too many rumors." I said.

"Exactly, Mic, just rumors." She said and I nodded.

"I know." I said.

We talked most of the night until Dave carried Jodi to their room and Kofi made me go to bed.

"Sorry, I just missed my best friend." I told him and he laughed at me.

"I think that Dave wanted to spend time with her too." He said and I nodded.

I fell asleep just happy that I was back on the road, with my husband.

Dave POV

I fell asleep next to Jodi, after I drug her out of Mickie & Kofi's room. I got up the next morning to work out. Jodi looked so peaceful; I kissed her before I left.

I got back and had roses with me; I wanted to surprise her. I walked in and she was putting all her stuff back in her bag. I walked over and kissed her; she just smiled at me. I loved her smile; it always made me melt.

"I got you something." I whispered and she looked at me.

"Close your eyes." I said and she did; I held the roses in front of me.

"Ok." I said and she saw them; just kissed me.

"Thank you." she said and I smiled at her.

"Anything for you." I said and she smelled them.

"They are so pretty." She said.

"What are we doing today?" I asked her.

"Well, Mickie and Kofi asked if we wanted to get a head start to the next city. We can ride with them if you don't mind?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, it's cool; I'm going to shower. What time are we leaving?" I asked her.

"I'll call Mickie." She said and I was laughing at her. I got done showering and walked into the room. She had everything packed except for some clothes for me to wear.

"I take it we are fixing to leave?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's a long drive according to Kofi." She said.

I changed and grabbed our stuff; we went downstairs to meet Kofi and Mickie. I liked the cold weather, but Jodi was freezing. We all got into the rented SUV and got ready to leave. We had blankets for Mickie and Jodi; Kofi was driving and I was in the back seat with Jodi.

"So how long is this drive?" I asked them.

"About 5 hours." Kofi said and I nodded. We were driving from Dallas to Tulsa, OK. They were trying to save money by not always flying us everywhere; we always had the option to ride the bus, but sometimes that was old and slow.

We had been driving for about an hour when traffic came to a dead stop. Mickie and Jodi were both sleeping, so I was listening to music while Kofi tried to figure out what was going on. We were at a dead stop and people were getting out of their cars. I didn't care until some fans spotted us.

"Kofi, I think we are about to get swamped." I said and he saw the people coming towards us.

"I don't really feel like dealing with this right now." He said and I agreed.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"The side of the road?" he said and knew it would wake up the girls, but we didn't need to have people swamping the car.

Kofi quickly started driving down the side of the road and it woke the girls up immediately.

"What's going on?" Jodi asked as she sat up.

"We are stuck in traffic." Kofi said and Mickie looked around.

"It looks like we are driving down the side of the road." Mickie said.

"We had a problem." I said and Jodi looked at me.

"The fans spotted us and were coming towards the car." I said and she was laughing. Mickie was laughing and Kofi finally pulled back into traffic. We had avoided a lot of problems and we didn't have any more fans trying to get to the car.

Kofi POV

I was glad that Dave was in the car with me. I had ridden with Mickie and Jodi once before and they could talk about everything. We had swapped and I was in the back with Dave. Jodi was driving and Mickie was talking to her.

"We are almost here!" Jodi said and we all were looking out the window. Tulsa didn't look like a bad city. We decided to grab food at a pizza place and then go to the hotel. I was always glad when we got there because it meant that I wasn't riding in the car anymore.

We checked in and went to our rooms; we were staying right beside each other. We walked in and it looked like this was a rent by the hour motel, not by the night. Jodi walked out of their room and gave us the same look.

"I'm not laying on that bed." Jodi said and Dave even looked disgusted.

"I'm going to Wal-Mart." Jodi said and we all looked at her.

"Why?" Mickie asked her.

"Sleeping bag." She said and we all agreed.

We raided Wal-Mart for sleeping bags and pillows. We did not want to sleep on those beds or touch most anything in the room.

Jodi POV

We got back with our sleeping bags and pillows. I wasn't happy, but at least it was only for one night. I was glad that tomorrow night meant the start of 3 days off. I was cashing in my trip to Chicago, because Dave was going to be in NYC for an autograph signing and they were launching the new wrestling toys. John, Maryse, and Paul were all going to be up there with him.

We didn't sleep that much that night and I just wanted out of there as fast as morning would come. We got up and checked out as soon as we could. We ate breakfast at a local diner and heard horror stories from Matt, Phil, and John when they found us there. We weren't the only ones who suffered from a bad night in that nasty hotel. I was just shocked because it was nice in every other town we had stayed in.

I just hoped that tonight went good. We were starting the new part of the storyline tonight; I was going to be kidnapped by Phil so that he could get me to join his Straight Edge Society; I had written this storyline and now thought it was hilarious. I just hoped that the fans liked it.

**A/n: Please review. **

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	11. Jealous

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & miamitravel- I am glad you liked the last chapter. Enjoy this one!**

Dave POV

I was backstage with Jodi and Phil; we were starting the new storyline and weren't sure if it would hold up. Jodi had written it a couple months ago, but found it funny now that it was actually being used. I was concentrating on not snatching Phil and warning him that I he touched Jodi this weekend that I would be pissed. I really liked her and I had to accept her friends; Phil was my friend as well, but we all knew he still had a thing for her.

"Are you ok?" Jodi asked me and I smiled at her.

"Fine, just wish we weren't apart on our days off." I said and she nodded.

"Me too, but I will be fine in Chicago and you will be making money in NYC." She said and I laughed.

"You are worth way more than the money I will make." I told her and kissed her softly.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Come on, Jodi, we have to get this scene done." A stage hand yelled. She kissed me softly and ran towards them. She was shooting her scene to play later in the show. I walked to catering and sat down; Paul sat down next to me.

"What's wrong, big man?" he asked me.

"I think it's e being stupid, but I am not totally happy that Jodi is going with Phil to Chicago." I said and he nodded.

"I know how you feel; I hated how close Stephanie and Chris (Jericho) were when we were dating, but I just had to trust her." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know and she doesn't have a problem with me going to NYC with you all." I said. Jodi had more faith and trust in me than I had for her, but it wasn't her. I didn't trust Phil.

"Let me guess, you just don't trust Phil?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Then just trust Jodi." He said and I sighed; I knew that he was right.

Jodi POV

I shot the scenes with Phil and then went to find Mickie. I found her in the diva locker room; she was pumped for her match tonight against Jillian.

"What's wrong?" Mickie asked me.

"I don't think that Dave likes the idea of me going to Phil's for our day off." I said and Mickie nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it; you are happy with Dave and you aren't going to run to Phil and screw him all weekend." Mickie said and I was laughing at her answer.

"Thanks, Mic." I said and she smiled.

"How's married life?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Great, his brother and wife are coming tomorrow to spend our few days off together. I don't really like his sister-in-law, but I am going to be nice." She said and I laughed; I felt for the girl. I had seen Mickie be nice.

I walked with Mickie to gorilla and Dave was talking to Mark. I wished her good luck and walked over to them. Mark just smiled at me as Dave wrapped his arm around me.

"Do you like being a diva?" Mark asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's a nice change." I said and he smiled.

"I hear that you are also a model?" he asked me and Dave smiled.

"Yeah, I do some stuff." I said and Michelle walked up.

"You can't be a model you are too fat." She said and I thought Dave was going to smack her. Dave already threatened to force feed me if I didn't eat more.

"Haven't you heard the only thing that disqualifies people from being a model is being blonde and a bitch… oops… guess that's just you." I said and Mark was trying not to laugh.

"You bitch." She said and I just smiled.

"Thank you." I said and Michelle got ready to lunge at me, but Mark caught her.

"Nope, come on, you are already close to being suspended." He said as he carried her off.

Dave just looked at me and shrugged. I hugged Mickie and told her bye since she and Kofi were leaving after she got changed. They were flying out before the show was over.

"You are perfect for a model." He said and kissed me. I just smiled at him; Phil walked over to us a few minutes later. We were all fixing to go out.

"Good luck." I told Phil and he laughed.

Phil ran out there and did his thing in the ring. I walked out with Dave and made sure to stay between me and Phil. Phil had been stalking me the last couple of Raw shows. I had written this storyline as a serious storyline, but I found it funny now because I was dating Dave and Phil really did want to date me.

They fought and Phil's little lackey came out as a distraction. I tried to interfere, but that's when Phil carried me backstage. Dave tried to get to me, but Phil's guy and couple other wrestler's that Phil had on his side stopped Dave. The last scene was Phil throwing me into a car and us driving off.

"Come on, we gotta grab our stuff and shower." I said and he was laughing as we pulled back into the underground parking.

"I'll find out in 30 so we can leave for the airport." He said and I started off to find Dave. I would know tomorrow if the people liked the storyline.

I walked back to the locker room, changed, and grabbed my stuff. I went to find Dave; I knew that Mickie and Kofi had already left. I found Dave in his locker room; he just kissed me as soon as I walked inside.

"I wish you weren't going." He said and I smiled.

"Me too." I said and he kissed me again. I felt his hands start to wander and I knew that he was trying to make sure I remember him the whole weekend. I was kissing him when I felt something hard poke me.

"Let me show you what's waiting on you to get back." He said in a low voice.

"Dave, no, I don't want our first time to be in a locker room because you don't like Phil." I said and he sighed. He huffed and looked at me; he was upset.

"I just don't want you going with him." He said and I nodded.

"I know, Dave, but he is my friend." I said and Dave sighed.

"So." He said and I looked at him. I walked over to him and tried to caress his cheek, but he pushed my hand away.

"I don't know what's worse that you don't care that I care or that you don't want me." He said and I sighed; he just wanted to pick a fight.

"Dave it's neither of those." I said and he looked at me.

"Well, you don't want me right now and you haven't addressed that I have a problem with you going." He said and I looked at the ground.

"Dave, I do care that you don't want me to go, but I don't want you to go to NYC, but you are because it's something that you want to do. Vince told you that you had the option not to go, but you chose to and I am fine with that." I said and he shook his head no.

"Yeah, but you know that I won't be screwing around with anyone." He said and I looked at him.

"You know that Maryse is going and that you two have history. I know that you and her had feelings a long time ago and you think that it didn't end my mind?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"It did, but you see unlike you I refuse to get jealous or assume that you are going to cheat on me." I said and he looked at me. He looked like he was going to say something, but I stopped him.

"Don't say anything, just have fun in NYC and I will see you later." I said and kissed his cheek. I walked out to meet Phil; I wasn't happy with Dave.

Phil POV

Jodi met me and I could tell that she was upset. We drove to the airport and got on our plane; I knew that she would want to talk about it when she wanted to. She fell asleep on the plane and I woke her up. I drove to my house and she got out.

"You ok?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

I'm here if you want to talk." I told her as we walked inside. My dog immediately greeted us and Jodi played with him for a few minutes.

"Come on, he wants out." I said and we walked out in the backyard.

"What happened?" I asked her as she leaned on me.

"Dave didn't want me coming because he thought I might cheat on him with you." she said and I got annoyed at Dave; he didn't have any reason to think that.

"Sorry." I said and she shrugged.

"I don't care; you are my friend and that's what counts." She said and I hugged her.

I played with my dog while she was sitting on the porch. We finally went in and fell asleep around 2 am. I just hoped that she didn't lose Dave because he didn't care for me.

**A/n: Please review. **

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	12. Not so Happy

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews!**

Dave POV

I got on the plane with Paul and I was annoyed. I couldn't believe that I had gotten into a fight with Jodi. Is at down and Paul looked at me.

"Let me guess, you two had a fight?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes." I said and he smirked.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are a jealous man." He said and I knew that he was right.

"Did she say anything or did you do all the talking?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She told me that even though I was going with Maryse, who I used to have feelings for, she wasn't going to get mad." I said.

"Well, she trust you, so why don't you trust her?" Paul asked me.

"I do, I don't trust Phil." I said and Paul laughed.

"I guess you and Angie never really trusted each other." He said and I looked at him.

"Look, I had to learn this the hard way too and it almost cost me Stephanie, it doesn't matter if you don't trust the guy, but you have to trust her." He said and I sighed; I knew that he was right.

We talked a little more and I felt so guilty by the time we got to the hotel. I didn't want Jodi to be mad at me. I tried to call her, but her phone was off; I just didn't want to lose her. I didn't sleep much that night; I was an ass.

Jodi POV

I got up the next morning and Phil had cooked breakfast.

"What are we doing today?" I aksed him and he gave me a look.

"Ok, what do you have planned that you hope I will agree to?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Um, an ROH show tonight?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Does Steph know?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sounds fun." I said and he laughed at me.

"First, we are going to the tattoo parlor." He said and I looked at him.

"Laundry?" I asked him.

"Maid." He said and I rolled my eyes.

Phil POV

Jodi and I went to the tattoo parlor. I wanted something on my neck; Jodi was going to help me pick something out.

"What do you think of this?" I asked her as I showed her a Celtic knot.

"Not bad, what about this?" she asked and I looked to see scratch marks that were from claws.

"Nah, not my thing." I said and she shook her head.

"Oh, I know what I want." She said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her. She stuck out her tongue and I laughed.

I kept looking and finally found a tattoo that I wanted; I got a small Celtic knot right below my ear on my neck. I held her hand when she got her tongue pierced and she loved it. We finally got done and left to grab lunch.

We went to my favorite deli and got food. I wanted to eat in the park and she just followed me.

"Thanks for lunch." She said and sipped her soup.

"Welcome, aren't you glad you didn't get a sandwich?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't know because it hadn't swelled yet." She said and I laughed because you could hear the problems she was having talking.

"Meanie." She said and I laughed.

We sat in the park and talked about everything. I apologized to her a bunch for Dave and she wasn't worried about it. She knew that she was in the right.

Jodi POV

We hung out in Chicago the entire day until it was time to go to the show. Phil drove us and I was just following him everywhere. He grabbed my hand once we got to the backstage and I just followed him. I didn't care because I was having fun. I was still a little down about Dave; he had sent me some text, but it still bothered me that he didn't trust me.

"Come on." Phil said and he pulled me out of my thoughts.

We got in the back and Phil was talking to everyone. I was just standing behind him taking in all the sites.

"Over-whelmed?" a blonde haired guy asked me.

"Not really; I work for the WWE." I said and he laughed.

"Phil's girlfriend?" he asked me and I just shrugged.

"Wanna freak Phil out?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Sure, why not?" I asked him.

I followed a guy I didn't know to the other side of the room. The guy told another wrestler to tell Phil that if he wanted his girlfriend back that he could get her back during the show.

"So, now tell me who you are?" I asked him.

"I'm Ace; I trained Phil." He said and I nodded.

"Now, are you really his girlfriend?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I'm Jodi; I'm dating Batista." I said and he looked shocked.

"You're Jodi? The one who saved his life?" he asked me and I nodded; I didn't realize Phil talked about me that much.

"Why aren't you dating him?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Phil wasn't the nicest guy to me when we met and he doesn't feel like he deserves the chance to date me." I said and Ace nodded.

"Well, have you tried to convince him?" he asked me and I had no clue why I was talking to this guy about my relationship with Phil, but I didn't find it intrusive.

"I did once." I said and he nodded.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"He just kept saying that he wasn't good enough." I said and he nodded.

"Do you think he is good enough?" Ace asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think Phil would make any girl happy." I said and Ace smiled at me.

"Then why are you fighting it?" he asked me and I looked at him confused.

"You like him." He said and I smirked.

"I did, but I have moved on. He is just my best friend; he hasn't brought it up anymore, so I'm not going to." I said and Ace nodded.

We kept talking and people were looking at me like I was crazy for being backstage. We were talking when a large guy that looked Pilipino walked over to us.

"Hey, Joe" Ace said and he just looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Jodi, I have been kidnapped by Ace to freak Phil out." I said and he laughed after it registered.

"Nice to meet you; he is looking all over for you." Joe said and I nodded.

"hey, go tell him that he need to be in his front row seat if he wants her back." Ace said and Joe nodded.

"Then come back, because you can help." Ace said and Joe came back a few minutes later. We figured out a plan and I already liked Phil's friends. Ace already told us that if Phil got livid just let him take all the fall. I didn't like it, but they made me promise that I wouldn't say anything.

Phil POV

I wasn't happy at whoever was screwing with me about Jodi. I didn't want her to get hurt and I didn't have the best friends at times. I knew that Joe had told me the message, so he couldn't be in on it. I just took my front row seat and waited. The show was almost over when Ace came out to talk; I was getting annoyed.

He started in on his rants and then he mentioned me. I perked up and was looking right at him.

"Nice to see you Punk." He said and I just looked at him.

"I can't believe that after a few years in the WWE you would just show up back here." He said and I stood up; the guy got me a mic and I wasn't happy.

"What do you want, Ace?" I asked him. I wasn't really mad, but I was worried about Jodi.

"Hey, now be nice." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I got something you want." He Said and I looked at him.

"What could you possibly have that I want?" I asked him.

"Your girlfriend." He said and I knew he was talking about Jodi.

"Where is she?" I asked him. I watched as Joe brought her out with her hands taped and she was not happy looking. Ace took her from Joe and pulled her into the ring with him. He pulled the tape off her mouth.

"Asshole." She said and the fan actually cheered.

"You want her, you have to fight me." Ace said and I wasn't supposed to fight.

"No, just let her go." I said and Jodi just gave me a look like 'yeah, that's going to work'.

"No, fight me." He said and I sighed.

I climbed over the barrier and got into the ring. Joe took Jodi and we started to fight. I was shocked that he promoter didn't come out and throw a fit. I was also annoyed at my two best friends.

I found Ace and because I was so annoyed, I ended up kicking his ass. Jodi got away from Joe and I stood between her and him as he got Ace and walked backstage. I quickly turned around and carried her backstage. I wasn't supposed to be on this show and thanks to Ace and Joe I had taken it over. The fans loved it, but still I didn't want to fight tonight.

We got backstage and I put Jodi down. Ace and Joe walked up to Jodi and me; I had just untapped her hands. I checked to make sure the tape didn't hurt her face.

"What the fuck, Ace?" I asked him and slammed him against a wall.

"Phil, calm down, I'm fine. He didn't mean anything by it; they just wanted you involved in the show." Jodi told me and I looked at her.

"You went along with this didn't you?" I asked her and I hoped that she wouldn't lie to me.

"Yes." She said.

"Come on." I said and dragged her away. I wanted to talk to her without going off on her in public. I wasn't happy.

'Ace, Joe, come by tomorrow around 2pm." I said and they nodded.

I walked outside and still had a hold of Jodi's arm. I threw her into the truck and drove off; I was livid at her.

Jodi POV

I had never seen Phil so mad and I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I wasn't scared, but I wasn't sure what to do or say.

**A/n: Please review. **

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	13. Did you mean it?

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54,Hailey Egan, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for reviewing!**

**miamitravel- Jodi is going on a tattoo and piercing binge in a few chapters, because of what happens in the story. :)**

Phil POV

I was so mad at Jodi; she shouldn't have done that to me. I didn't find it funny and I wasn't happy. I pulled her in the truck and I went flying towards my house; I was glad that I loved outside of Chicago. I looked over and she was texting someone; I was to mad that I took her phone and smashed it into the dash. She looked at me; I didn't care.

"Ass." She mumbled and I slammed on my brakes; she just looked at me.

"What? I'm the ass?" I asked her as I pulled off on the side of the road.

"You broke my phone." She said.

"And you gave me a panic attack because I couldn't find you. I was worried about you and you just thought it was a great joke. You walked off with someone you didn't know in a town that isn't your hometown just to play a joke? Are you stupid?" I said and she just glared at me.

"My bad for thinking you had a sense of humor." She said and I just glared at her.

"You don't do that to someone and expect them to laugh at it. You are nothing but a stupid little girl who doesn't care about anyone else's thoughts or feelings. You never have and you only use people; you don't what it's like to actually have friends or a boyfriend that you don't use and then dump to move on to the next person. You will always be shallow and useless." I said and I could see the surprise cross her face when I told her that.

"Better than being a holier-than-thou, I have to look down my nose at everyone else prick. You know you are one to talk about jokes since you used blackmail to try and have Randy ruin my life. You did it as a joke or revenge, or whatever you did it for; you didn't give a damn about my feelings. You probably still don't; I am probably just another girl to see if you can date her or get into her pants. I know what you want and it's to be the only one in anyone's life and hell if anyone takes that from you. You just hide behind your straightedge joke of a lifestyle so that no one can see you are just as much of an asshole as the next guy. You are nothing but a joke" She said and I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. She shoved me off, but I had her arm.

"I am not a joke." I said and opened the passenger door; I shoved her out and she fell to the ground. I didn't want her anywhere near me.

"You can ride in the bed or you can walk." I told her and pulled the door shut. She got up and climbed in the bed. I drove to my house and she slowly got out of the bed.

"Come on." I said and pulled her into the house.

"Get your hands off me." She said as soon as I pulled her into the house.

"It's my house." I told her and grabbed her again. She pushed me away and looked like she was going to fight me.

"You don't want to fight me." I said.

"No, I really don't, but you are being such an asshole." She said and I pulled her to me.

"Seriously, stop calling me an asshole." I said and she slapped me across the face. I shoved her to the ground.

"You are just an ungrateful little bitch; I can't believe I cared about you." I said and stepped over her. I was so mad at her and she didn't even care. I dropped her smashed phone and went downstairs to work out.

Jodi POV

I just laid there; Phil had been so mean. I finally pulled myself off the floor and grabbed my shattered cell phone. I was going to have fun explaining this to everyone. I walked to the room I was laying in and changed; I laid on the bed and wondered if Phil really meant what he had said; I didn't mean what I had said. I was just so mad at him that it came out.

I finally got up and went to go find him; I was going to apologize and then he could do whatever he wanted to from there. I didn't care if he ever said sorry, but I didn't want to lose a friend over a stupid moment. I found him downstairs working out; he had his back to me and he looked so focused. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and he flipped me onto my back; I was thankful for a mat. He just smirked and I pulled him down and put him in a submission hold.

"Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry; I didn't mean to worry you and I didn't mean what I said earlier." I said and let him go; He wasn't happy that I had put him in a hold. I got up to walk away, but he kept on grabbing me. We went at it for a few minutes before I gave up and let him pin me between him and mat. I was looking up at him and I just hoped that he would say that he didn't mean it either.

Phil POV

I had Jodi trapped underneath me and she was beautiful. I couldn't believe what I had said to her and part of the time I had been working out I was working on an apology. I felt like an asshole; she didn't deserve what I had done to her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Me too. I didn't think about you worrying." She said and I smiled.

"I'm sorry for going off, breaking your cell phone, or making you ride in the back of the truck. I just got so worried and I didn't want you to be hurt, but I hurt you." I said and she smiled.

"I am going to buy you a new phone tomorrow." I said and she just rolled her eyes. I went to tickle her, but she brushed up against a certain spot and now this was a hard situation. I took a deep breath and looked at her; she was looking up at me and I couldn't help myself. I brushed my lips against her and she gasped.

"No, Phil, don't prove Dave right." She whispered and I knew that she was right.

"Sorry." I said and got up. I pulled her up with me and hugged her.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I said and I grabbed her hand. She hissed and I looked at her hand; she had bruises on her palms. I felt worse.

"I'm so sorry." I said and kissed her palms.

We walked upstairs and I gave her some Tylenol. She ended up sleeping in my bed with me that night, because we fell asleep watching TV.

Jodi POV

The next morning we had breakfast and Phil went with me to an AT&T store to get a new phone; I got one a liked. I was glad that I had saved my contacts to the SIM card.

"Come on, Ace and Joe will be over in a little bit." I told him and he nodded.

"What are you going to do to them?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Call them assholes and move on?" I said and she laughed.

We got back to his house and started to pack stuff when Ace and Joe got there. Phil did exactly what he said he was going to do, called them assholes, and moved on. I hung out with them and we grilled hamburgers for dinner. They stayed over for awhile before Phil and I had to pack. I was glad to be getting back on the road and see Dave; I missed him.

Dave POV

I was glad when I finally heard from Jodi. She told me that she broke her phone in a clumsy moment and I believed her. I had gone through the days off without dealing with Maryse; I think that Mayrse knew I was hands off since she was friends with Jodi.

I was sitting at dinner with John and I was texting Jodi.

"You really like her?" John asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, she is not like most other 29 year olds and the age difference doesn't bother me." I said and he laughed.

"Good, she deserves to be happy." He said and I nodded. I knew that John had a thing for Jodi; hell most of the roster did, but John didn't act on it.

"Yeah, I got her a necklace to say sorry for being an ass." I told him and he laughed.

"What kind?" he asked me.

"White gold heart on a white gold chain." I said and he smiled.

"Nice." He said and I nodded.

We sipped beer and hung out the rest of the night. We had a show here tomorrow night and Jodi would be in town tomorrow afternoon. I couldn't wait to see her; the last time I had seen her I was an ass to her.

Mickie POV

I called Jodi that night, because I needed someone to talk to before I went off on my new sister-in-law.

"Hey." She said.

"OMG, keep me sane." I said and she was laughing at me.

"Sorry." She said.

"What's going on with you?" I asked her and she sighed.

"What happened? Did Dave become even more of an ass?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No, I got into it with Phil and my phone got broke, but we both said some really mean stuff and I can't help but wonder if he actually meant it." She said.

"I'm sure he didn't, because you two are still friends." I said.

"Did you mean anything you said?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know; yes and no." she said and I knew that it couldn't be good. Jodi usually didn't tell people her real opinion of them.

"What did you tell him?" I asked her.

"That he used his lifestyle as a crutch, but it was just a joke." She said and I was shocked.

"Damn." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, but enough about me, why do you want to kill her?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Like, OMG, do you really hit people? Doesn't it hurt? Are most the girls you fight lesbians?" I said in a really nasally voice and Jodi was cracking up.

I talked to Jodi until I felt like I could go back in there without strangling her. I went back and talked to them until the early hours of the morning; Kofi and I had to get some sleep. We had matches tomorrow night.

**A/n: Please review. **

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	14. Two Weeks

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54,Hailey Egan, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for all the reviews. I really really really appriciate them! **

Mickie POV

We got to the next city around noon; I was going to pick Jodi and Phil up at the airport. I wasn't mad at Phil, since he and Jodi were still friends, but I didn't like him smashing her cell phone. Kofi couldn't go with me because he had a signing with Dave. I was in the lobby when they had to leave.

"Mickie, can you do me a favor?" Dave asked me and I nodded.

"Give Jodi this as soon as you get her." He said and handed me a box. I looked at him and he smirked.

"Go ahead and look." He said and I opened it to see the necklace.

"Wow, Dave, nice." I said and he smiled at me.

"Thanks, tell her to wear it tonight." He said and I nodded.

I knew that we were all going out tonight after the show, but Jodi wasn't fighting tonight so she could wear it during the show. I left and go there right on time; I hugged Jodi when I saw her and gave Phil a hug.

"Here." I said and Jodi looked at me strange.

"It's from your lover boy." I said and she rolled her eyes; Phil was laughing at us.

"Oh, wow." She said when she opened it and showed Phil. He seemed impressed, but he was probably just jealous.

"You are supposed to wear it tonight." I said and she smiled. Phil helped her put it on and we left to get luggage. We only had one or two fans come up and ask for autographs. We finally got to the car and back to the hotel.

I helped Jodi with her stuff into her room; she was rooming with Dave. We walked in and there was a note on the bed. Jodi just smiled as she read it; she really did like him. She let me read it and it was really sweet; I didn't know that Dave had a soft side.

"Come on, we gotta get to the arena." I said and Jodi nodded.

"Let me change; I'm just going to wear the same thing tonight." She said and I nodded.

She changed into a black dress and black boots with studs. We walked downstairs and someone whistled at us; we turned to see John and Randy. Randy didn't look too good.

"What's wrong?" Jodi asked him and he sighed.

"Eve broke up with me." He said.

"You will find better." I said and Jodi just hugged him.

"Come on, ride with us." Jodi said and they took us up on the offer.

"Jodi, you look amazing." Randy said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said.

Dave POV

I was at the signing with Kofi and Eve. We had fun and signed a ton of stuff; I knew that the next signing I was going to be with Jodi because she had a fan base now. I got asked about her and would tell them that she is great. I was glad when we were over because my hand hurt and Eve had been a bitch. I knew that she and Randy had broken up and I agreed that he could do a whole lot better.

We got to the arena and Jodi was talking to Mickie and Jeff; I didn't know Jeff was back, but I was glad. I walked up and they smiled at me. Jodi just hugged me and she looked amazing.

"You look nice." I said and she smiled at me.

"So do you." she said and I just smiled.

"Jeff, I'm glad your back." I told him; he had been out with an injury.

"Thanks, me too." He said.

"Are you coming to the club tonight?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good." I said.

"I have to go get ready. I will see you backstage." I said and he kissed me again. I really didn't deserve her. I walked to the locker room and started to get ready; we had gotten there late and I had the second fight of the night. I was changing when Drew came in; I really didn't like him.

"You know, she will probably leave you just like she did me." He said as I started to leave; I just looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"She will use you and leave you." he said and I laughed.

"No, because I won't give her a reason to leave; I'm not you." I said and he smirked.

"You think that, but I have seen what you did with Maryse this weekend." He said and I looked at him strange. I walked over to him, because I wanted to know what he was talking about. He handed me pictures from when Maryse came on to me in the elevator.

"She came onto me." I said and I was angry.

"It looks like you are kissing her; pictures may be worth a thousand words, but they don't come with caption." He said. I just stood there as he walked out of the hallway. I was pissed; I followed him out into the hallways and speared him. I hated blackmail and he wasn't going to ruin my relationship with Jodi because he messed his up.

Jodi POV

I was at gorilla position talking to Kelly.

"Jodi, come here, now!" Stephanie yelled at me and I ran towards her. I saw Dave and Drew being pulled apart and they both had gashes and bruises.

"What the hell?" Stephanie yelled at them.

"Look, Drew you go the trainers and Dave you stay here. Jodi can clean you up." She said and I went to get some supplies. I came back and Stephanie was still talking to Dave. I just waited until she was done and sent me into the locker room; Dave just sat there with his head down.

"What did you get?" I asked him.

"I'm going home tonight for two weeks." He said and I nodded.

"Alright." I said and started to clean the gash over his eye. I just kept working and I could tell something was really bothering Dave.

"I hope you like your necklace." He said and I looked at him.

"I do, thank you." I said and gave him a small kiss, but he winced.

"Sorry." I said and he nodded.

"You want to tell me why you got into a fight with Drew?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." He said and I sighed. I pulled my phone out of my bra as Dave looked at me very strange. I found the email that someone had sent me and showed him the picture of him on Maryse.

"I'm gonna guess this is the reason." I said and his eyes got real big.

"I got the email about an hour ago, right after you and Drew got into a fight. I put two and two together and realized that it was probably from Drew or one of his friends." I said and he looked at me.

"Want to explain?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She came onto me in the elevator last night, because she was drunk. I didn't think about it, but I guess someone had a cell phone and took a picture. I pushed her off and got off at my floor; I didn't want to kiss her." He said and I smirked.

"I am not mad Dave. I knew that you would eventually tell me." I said and he looked at me.

"You're not mad?" he asked me.

"Not since you told me the truth, plus Maryse confessed to it already. She called me because she felt horrible about it." I said and he smiled.

"But you still shouldn't have tackled him because of it." I said and he sighed.

"Yeah and now I have to be away from you for two weeks." He said and I sighed. I knew that it sucked, but he shouldn't have done what he did.

"I know, baby." I said and he kissed me.

"Can you come on my house your days off?" he asked me.

"I can't this week, Dave, I have a photo shoot for wedding dresses in Boston." I said and he sighed.

"Fine." He said and pouted.

"You said you didn't have a problem with the photo shoot or me modeling." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, well, I also didn't think that I wouldn't get to see you for another two weeks." He said.

I finished patching him up and he changed. I took him to the airport myself and went back to the hotel. I didn't feel like going out anymore; I was sitting on the bed when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to see Drew smiling at me. I didn't want to deal with him so I punched him square in the nose and kneed him in the stomach before shutting the door. I almost got to the bed to sit down when there was a knock at the door again. I sighed and opened it to see John standing there and Drew was laying on the other side of the hallway.

"I got food." He said and I laughed; he came in and sat it on the table.

"Nice work, by the way." He said and I was laughing.

"Why didn't you go out tonight?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't want you to sit here by yourself." He said and I smiled at him.

"And because Randy didn't want to go." He said as Randy walked into the room. I just hugged Randy and he smiled at me.

We ate food and watched TV. I had fun with Randy and John; I was glad that I hadn't gone tonight, but I really missed Dave. He called me when he got there and he still didn't seem happy. He told me that he was going to spend time with his daughters and he would call me every day. John left to go to his room a little later and I was sitting there with Randy; I found it funny because a year ago I wouldn't be caught dead with Randy.

"You ok?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Yeah, I just really liked her." He said and I nodded.

"I know it sucks." I said and he nodded.

I talked to Randy for a few more minutes and needed some more ice.

"Be right back." I told him and he looked at me.

"I need ice." I said and he laughed.

"I can get it for you." he said and I nodded.

"Alright, here." I said and he laughed at me as he walked out of the room.

I was sitting on the bed when I heard the door open.

"That was too fast." I said as I felt something hit my head; it hurt. I tried to look up, but the pain took over and I was knocked out.

Randy POV

I came back to Jodi's room and she wasn't in there; the door was cracked open. I looked around and noticed blood on the comforter. I didn't like that so I went straight to Stephanie; I banged on the door and Paul answered.

"What?" he asked me.

"Someone took Jodi." I said and he looked at me strange.

"What?" he asked me.

"Someone took her; I was watching TV with her and went to get ice, but when I came back she wasn't there. I also noticed blood on the comforter." I said and he looked shocked.

"Steph, you need to come here." He told her and she walked to the door. I told her the whole story and she alerted WWE security, sometimes it's nice to have your own security team.

I told them what happened and then went to see if she was with any of her friends. Mickie got extremely worried when we couldn't find her; I also knew that someone was going to have to tell Dave.

**A/n: Who has Jodi? Who tells Dave? How does he react?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	15. Hell on Earth

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54,Hailey Egan, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for all the reviews. I really really really appriciate them! **

Dave POV

I just walked into my condo and got a phone call from Mickie. I could tell that she was upset and I just prayed that nothing had happened to Jodi.

"Mic, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's… Jodi." She said and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Someone took her." She said and it took me a second to process that.

"What?" I asked her because I still didn't understand.

"Someone kidnapped her; we don't know where she is." She said.

"Are you sure she didn't just go somewhere?" I asked her, because I didn't want someone to have her.

"Dave, Randy left her in the room for a minute, he comes back and there is blood on the comforter; someone took her!" she screamed at me. I started to panic; I shouldn't have left tonight.

"Just call me when you get more news. I am coming back." I said and she sighed.

"Dave, don't fly back yet." She said and I knew that she was right, but it still sucked.

Jodi POV

I opened my eyes and I was still in a hotel room.

"Randy?" I called out and I didn't get a response. I tried to move and realized that I was tied to a chair; I didn't realize how bad my situation was until right now. I looked around and I heard the door open; I was shocked to see who walked into the room.

"Ah, glad to see you are awake." They said and I started to struggle to get free.

"Just stop trying." He said.

"Is she up?" a girl asked when she walked in; I really didn't like my situation.

"Yeah, now get out, so I can talk to her." The guy said and the girl just smiled and walked out.

"What do you want, Drew?" I asked them.

"I just wanted to talk to you since you refuse to talk to me. I am also not happy because your boy toy got me suspended tonight." He said.

"I don't talk to you because I have nothing to say. It's not your fault that you were stupid enough to show me a picture that Maryse had already fessed up about. " I said and he just rolled his eyes.

"Well, then I am going to talk and you are going to listen." He said.

"I promise, if you don't let me out of here; I will scream." I said and he smiled sadistically.

"Oh, I'm not worried about it." He said and pulled out duct tape.

"Sure you want to scream?" he asked me; I opened my mouth so say something and he pushed the tape over my mouth. I wasn't happy and I was now very concerned about my situation.

"You can't scream now." He said and I glared at him.

"Now, let's talk… I tried to be nice and I did exactly what I was supposed to do, but you still didn't care. You weren't supposed to leave me and you were supposed to forgive me, but you didn't. I have wanted to talk to you for awhile, but you just didn't give me the time; I also don't appreciate that you punched me that other night. You know if you would have just listened it wouldn't have come to this." He said and I just glared at him. He was an asshole and I hoped that someone found me soon.

"I want this to be a two way conversation, so… I am going to remove the tape. Are you going to play nice?" he asked me. I sighed and closed my eyes; I was shocked when I felt a slap across my cheek. I was shocked and looked at him.

"Are you going to scream?" he asked me again and I shook my head no. He pealed the tape off and sat in front of me.

"You are still beautiful." He mumbled.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked me.

"Why didn't you want to try to work it out?" he asked me.

"Because you cheated once and you might have done it again; I didn't want my heart broken again." I said and he sighed.

"I wanted to make it work; you know my mom still yells at me for breaking up with you. She liked you a lot and I did to. I told you that I did it because I was stupid. Why wasn't that good enough for you?" he asked me.

"Because, I didn't want more problems." I said and he slapped me.

"You wanted the truth." I said and he sighed.

"You shouldn't have left me; I haven't' been the same since you left." He said and I smirked.

"No shit, you didn't kidnap people." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"So what's your plan? You just going to leave me here when they go to the next city?" I asked him and he smirked.

"No, Tayrn wants to yell at you some and then let you go." He said and I nodded; they had the stupidest plan.

"Great plan." I said with sarcasm and he slapped me again; I think he was enjoying it.

"I wouldn't have stayed with you anyways once you turned into this." I whispered and he got right up in my face.

"You wouldn't have left me; I wouldn't have let you." He hissed.

"I don't think it was your choice once you screwed her." I said and he kissed me; I didn't want a kiss so I bit him as soon as his tongue shot into my mouth.

"Bitch." He hissed and hit me again.

"You know; I was going to be nice, but you are just to irresistible." He said and trailed a finger down to my shorts.

"Don't touch me." I hissed and tried to get away as he slid a finger down my thigh.

"You know you want me." He said.

"No, I want to scream." I said and he quickly pushed his lips to me as I got ready to yell. He pulled some tape off the roll and put it back across my mouth.

"You are going to get it now." He said.

Mickie POV

We had security searching everywhere and I was really getting worried.

"Where is Drew?" I asked someone.

"He left when Dave did." Taryn said as she walked up.

"You had better not have anything to do with this." I hissed at her and she just smiled.

"Mickie, I may not like her, but I not going to go to the trouble of kidnapping." She said and Kofi put his arm around me to hold me back. I didn't like waiting and Dave kept texting me wanting an update that I didn't have. I also felt for Randy, because he hated that he hadn't stopped whoever it was.

Jodi POV

Drew had uncuffed me from the chair and I kneed him in the stomach. I got to the door and he slammed me to the ground.

"You know, if you didn't fight I wouldn't be so rough." He said as he threw me on the bed. He handcuffed my hands behind me back and yanked off my shorts and underwear. I knew where he was going and I struggled more.

"Stop." He said and hit me so hard that I was dizzy. I was recovering from the hit when I felt him push inside of me. I screamed from the pain; I wasn't wet and I didn't want him.

"It will get better." He said as he continued to thrust inside of me.

"You know I still love you." He whispered as he continued to thrust into me; I just wanted this over with. He was being rough and grabbing everything that he could get his hands on; I felt so dirty.

He finally went and I had tears streaming down my face.

"Now you really are just a whore." He said as he slapped my ass. I jumped and he just laughed at me. He put my undies and shorts back on.

"I really didn't want to hurt you, but you are just so irresistible." He said and I just buried my head in the comforter.

He pulled out the phone and called someone. He walked over and kissed me.

"Tayrn will be here in a few minutes. Thanks for the talk." He whispered and left the room.

I just lay there and I hurt; he was rough. I moved my wrist and realized that the handcuffs had come undone or he didn't put them on right. I took them off and jumped off the bed about the time that Tayrn walked into the room. I knew that she was pregnant, but I didn't care.

"Oh, you little slut you aren't walking out of here so easy." She said and I was not about to take crap from her as well. She tackled me and we started to beat the hell out of each other; I wanted to hurt her.

I was on top of her when I felt a sharp pain in my side; I looked down and she had stabbed me with a part of a shatter glass. I gasped and she stabbed me again. I fell over in pain; she smiled and stood over me.

"You know, I thought I was happy with Drew, until I lost the baby. He was fine, but when I lost it he kept talking about going back to you. I wasn't going to have that, because I love him and you don't deserve him." She said.

"You can have him." I gasped.

"Oh, I will, but I am not going to leave you looking normal so you can get any guy you want." She said and walked towards me with the piece of glass.

I started to crawl away when she grabbed me an dug the glass into my back; I could tell that she was carving something into me. The pain was overbearing as I managed to kick her of me and rolled over on my back. She was coming at me again and my fighting insinct kicked in; I grabbed the closest thing to me and hit her with it. She fell over and I made myself get up. I grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me. I made my way to the elevator and pushed the button. I knew that I looked like hell; I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

I waited for the elevator to open.

"Jodi?" I heard someone say and I loved up to see…

**A/n: Who found Jodi?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	16. Aftermath

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54,Hailey Egan, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for reviewing. **

John POV

I walked off the elevator and Jodi was wrapped in a bloody comforter and leaning against the wall. I ran over to her and she just looked at me; she was really out of it. I picked her up and headed back to the elevator.

"You have to take me to the hospital." She gasped.

"I will, baby, who did this to you?" I asked her.

""Drew and Taryn; room 804." She said and I held her closer. I was waiting for the elevator to get to the 2nd floor and Jodi gasped in pain.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You have to put pressure here; I'm losing blood." She said and I put my hand where she told me to; I wanted to kill Drew.

I walked out of the elevator and started yelling for help; the police, paramedics, and everyone near by came running towards me. The paramedics got to me first; I put her on a stretcher.

"Where did you find her?" an officer said.

"Room 804." I said and six of them went running down there.

"Is she ok?" Mickie asked me and I sighed.

"She will be fine." I said and Mickie looked like she was about to cry. Kofi pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, let's be there when she gets released." I said and Mickie nodded.

Phil, Kelly, Mickie, Kofi, Randy, and I all went to the hospital. Kelly called Cody, Jodi's brother and he was going to be on the next flight here. I figured that Mickie called Dave and told him the situation. I am glad that I didn't hear that conversation.

We got there and they were working on her; we just wanted her to be all right.

Dave POV

I was on my fifth beer; I was worried about Jodi. I was sitting there when Mickie called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Dave… they found Jodi." She said and I knew that something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"It was Drew and Taryn; Jodi is at the hospital." She said and I threw the empty bottle next to me; it shattered against the bookshelf.

"How bad is she?" I asked Mickie.

"We don't know yet, but John found her." She said and I didn't like the fact that John was at the one who found her, but it was better than Phil.

"Tell John to call me." I said.

"Alright, I will call you when I find something out." I said and hung up. I needed more beer; I called the doorman at the front of the building and he went to get me some.

Jodi POV

I was rushed to the hospital and the nurse looked at me like I should be dead. I felt like I should be dead; I hurt everywhere. They did a full exam and gave me a sedative to calm down. They gave me some antibiotics and a morning after pill incase I needed it.

"We have to do a rape kit." A female detective said once the nurse finished stitching up my back. I had 40 stitches in my back; I was pissed at Taryn and Drew.

"Fine." I said. They did the kit and it hurt a lot more that I expected. I told the detective everything that happened. I gave her Drew's number and everything I could so that she could get him.

"Do you need anything?" The nurse asked me. I had to stay over night; I wasn't to thrilled about it.

"Can I see someone?" I asked her.

"Yes, who? I will go get them." She said.

"Can you send Mickie back here?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Sure." She said; I think that she felt bad for me and I didn't want anyone's sympathy.

Mickie POV

We were all in the waiting room when the nurse came out.

"Who is Mickie?" she asked.

"I am." I said and she motioned for me to come here.

"Jodi wants to see you." She said and I followed her back there.

"She is been through a lot, so just be prepared for anything. Also, she has lots of bruising." The nurse said and I nodded.

I walked into her room and she looked like hell. She had a black eye, busted lip, gash on her cheek, dried blood in her hair, and many other bruises.

I just sat down and hugged her; she started to bawl. I knew that Drew had done more than we all imagined and I hated him for it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"I don't know what to say… I mean… he raped me." She said and I didn't realize that he had raped her; I thought he just beat her up.

"I'm sorry, Jodi." I said and she just looked at me.

"Don't give me sympathy, Mickie." She said and I nodded; I knew what she meant.

"How long does it take to get over it?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I'm still not over it and I was raped 10 years ago." I said and she nodded.

She told me everything that happened and I hated both of them. I also felt bad about how she was going to tell Dave; I knew that she didn't want to tell him that she was raped. She was going to be scared of the male population for awhile and I just hoped that Dave was smart enough to give her space.

We were talking when the nurse knocked on the door.

"Your brother is out here and wants to see you, do you want me to bring him back?" she asked her.

"Yes." She said and the nurse disappeared.

"Jodi, he is your brother; he isn't going to hurt you." I reminded her and Cody walked in the door a second later. He ran over and hugged her. She stiffened and Cody sighed.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok, I just have to get over my fear of guys." She said and Cody looked shocked.

"I'm going to kill that Scottish bastard." He said and Jodi actually smiled.

"Hi, Mickie." Cody said and hugged me.

"I will let you two talk." I said and looked at Jodi; I wanted ot make sure that she was going to be comfortable.

"It's fine, Mic." She said and I walked back out intot eh waiting room; I didn't make it far before I broke down and Kofi just hugged me.

"Shh… it's ok." He said.

"He really hurt her." I sobbed and I looked over to see Randy storm out. John and Phil followed him to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Don't you need to call Dave?" Kofi asked me and I sighed.

"I can't." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Mickie, is she ok?" Kelly asked me as she walked in from outside.

"She will be." I said and Kelly hugged me.

"Call Dave so he won't worry." She said and I sighed.

"Alright." I said.

Dave POV

The doorman had gotten me two more cases of beer; I was waiting to here how she was doing. I was sitting in the same place that I had been when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

I was surprised to see Athena walk into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Jodi called me and told me to check on you. She didn't sound good and wouldn't say why, but I came over here because I promised her that I would." She said and I was shocked that Jodi called Athena and not me.

"What's going on Dad?" she asked me as my phone rang; it was Mickie.

"Hang on, I am going to find out." I said and answered me phone. Mickie told me about Jodi's injuries and other things. I wanted to kill them when I found out that they had stabbed her. I threw another beer bottle and Athena ducked out of the way.

"Alright, Dad, what's going on?" she asked me.

"Jodi was attacked tonight. I was suspended for fighting with her ex and he attacked her as soon as I left to come home." I said and Athena just hugged me.

"She will be fine Dad." She said and I just nodded.

"Now, no more beer." She said and put them in the refrigerator.

I was watching TV and Athena was going to stay the night; I was closer to her than Keliani.

Jodi POV

Stephanie came back to see me before everyone had to leave tonight. She promised me that something was going to be done on their end since Drew and Taryn both work or the WWE. Cody left me my cell phone and promised that he would be back first thing in the morning. I knew that Mickie and everyone would be as well. I couldn't sleep so I turned on my phone. I had missed a lot of text and phone calls; Randy had sent me one a few minutes ago. I read it and it was three text long; he just kept apologizing.

I wrote him back and fell asleep a few minutes later because of the sedatives. I was so glad that this day was over with.

**A/n: Will Jodi tell Dave? How will he react?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	17. Hospital Stay

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54,Hailey Egan, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for reviewing. **

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning and realized it wasn't a bad nightmare; it really happened. I just laid in the bed and wished it all would just go away. I wished that I was with my friends and we were still in a hotel room goofing off, I wished that Dave hadn't of gotten into a fight with Drew, I wished that I had never dated Drew, and I wish that I hadn't of become a diva. I was sitting there when I hear my cell phone buzz. I was so sore, but I grabbed it off the table. I had so many text, but only one from Dave; I was a little hurt that he hadn't texted or called me.

_I am glad that you are alright, but I wish you had called me instead of Athena. ~ Dave_

I sighed and realized that Mickie hadn't told him all that had happened; I was grateful. I didn't know if I wanted to tell Dave, because I could just imagine how he was going to react. I didn't know what to do about anything; I knew that I couldn't wrestle for a few weeks so I was going to have plenty of time to catch up on the storylines.

I read through more of my text when I had a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and I realized that my voice was messed up from when Drew had wrapped something around my neck while he was raping me. I hated it because all the details that I had forgotten were coming back to me now. I saw Randy peek his head in and I smiled at him.

"Hi." He said and walked in holding a large teddy bear.

"Hi." I said and he walked over to the bed. He handed me the teddy bear; it was great to lay on because it didn't let me back touch the bed.

"I needed this." I said and laid over on it. He gave me a small smile and I knew that he was upset with himself.

"Randy, sit down." I said and he sat next to me on the bed.

"I want you to know that this isn't your fault. You didn't know and I am not mad at you." I said and he looked like he was about to cry. I sat up and hugged him; he just clung to me.

"Please don't beat yourself up for this." I whispered and he looked at me.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." He said.

"I will be alright, Randy, I'm still alive." I said and he nodded.

"Fine, but if you need anything…" he was saying and I put my finger over his mouth.

"I know, and right now I just need a friend." I said and he smiled at me.

We were talking and I was laying on the bear when Mickie stuck her head in the door.

"Hi." She said and Kofi, John, Cody, Kelly, and Phil all followed in behind her. They all gave me small hugs and I got a few more stuffed animals. We were all sitting around talking when the door opened; I was surprised to see Dave. He looked like hell and Athena was right behind him.

"Hi." He said and I just looked at him.

"Um, can I have a second?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we are going to get coffee." Mickie said and I smiled at her.

"Do you want some coffee, Athena?" John asked her and she looked at me. She hugged me real quick and left the room.

"Jodi, are you going to be ok?" Cody asked me and Dave just looked between the two of us.

"I think so." I said.

"I will stay outside the door." He said and I nodded.

The door shut and Dave was staring at me; I felt dirty.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he walked over to me. He tried to hug me but I pushed him away; he looked hurt.

"It's not you, Dave. I am just leery of people right now." I said and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it." He mumbled and sat down in the chair beside me.

"Why did you come?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"Because I wanted to check on my girlfriend." He said in a harsh tone; it gave me a sick feeling in my stomach, but I kept telling myself that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"I'm glad you're here." I whispered and he reached out to cup my cheek; he had tears in his eyes and I knew that he was upset. He was gently caressing my cheek with his thumb; he had the softest touch.

"Baby, what did they do to you?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Dave, tell me something." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Why are you with me?" I asked him, because I knew that if he knew the truth that he might not want to be with me anymore.

"Because, Jodi, you are an amazing person; you care about me and you don't let me get away with anything. You are beautiful both inside and out, you care about people, and you can take a hit and keep on going." He said and I sighed.

"Dave, I was raped." I said and closed my eyes. I almost wish I could have told him and ran away instead of see his reaction. I opened my eyes to see tears running down his cheeks; he just pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered and hugged me.

"Dave?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"Yes, baby?" he asked me.

"Can you hold me?" I asked him; I wanted to be close to him.

"Sure, baby." He said and he carefully picked me up out of the bed and cradled me in his arms; I had always felt safe in his arms. He was carefully to hold me and not hurt any of my stitches.

"I promise that I will never let anything happen to you again." He said and kissed my forehead.

I snuggled my face into his chest and closed my eyes; I felt safe and knew that no one was going to hurt me right now.

Cody POV

I was outside the door and I didn't hear talking anymore. I knocked gently and hear a faint come in; I walked in to see Dave sitting in the recliner, holding Jodi and she had fallen asleep.

"You must be Cody?" Dave asked me.

"Yeah, you're Dave?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you." he said and I nodded. I grabbed a blanket and helped him put it over Jodi. She looked happy even after what she had been through.

"Being her brother I am going to tell you that if you hurt her I will hunt you down." I said and he looked at me.

"I don't want to hurt her." He said and looked back down at her; I knew that he liked her a lot.

I sat there with him and we talked about a few things as he held her. I was glad that she had found someone that really liked her.

"Can we come in?" Mickie asked as she stuck her head in the door.

"Yeah, just be quiet." I said and they walked back into the room.

"Have we heard anything about when she can go home?" Mickie asked us.

"No." I said and she nodded.

John, Phil, and Randy all had to leave soon to get to the next city. Jodi was still asleep in Dave's arms so they didn't wake her; I don't think that Dave would have let them anyways. Kelly, Mickie, Kofi, and I were all staying here with Jodi. Dave was off for two weeks and Athena wanted to stay with us. I was glad to meet Dave, but not under these circumstances.

Dave POV

I just held Jodi; I wasn't going to move until she woke up and wanted to move. I wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her; she meant too much to me. I wanted to kill Drew and Taryn, but I knew that the police had them in custody.

"You need anything dad?" Athena asked me.

"No, I'm fine." I said and she smiled at me.

"She is going to be fine." Athena said and I smiled at her; I knew that Jodi was a fighter.

"I know." I said and she sat back down my Mickie.

We were all watching the TV when the nurse came in and smiled when she saw me holding her.

"The doctor wants me to see if she can walk, check her vitals and wounds, and then she should be good to go." She said and I hated to wake Jodi up, but she needed to so I could take her home.

"Baby?" I said softly and she opened her eyes. I saw tears in them and I knew that she had a bad dream.

"The nurse wants to check you so that you can go home." I said and she looked around; the nurse smiled at her.

"Alright." She said and I put her feet on the ground; she walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Can you all please leave the room for a few minutes?" she asked us and we filed out.

I was out in the hallway with everyone and Mickie hugged me.

"Thanks for coming." She said and I nodded.

"I would do anything for her." I said and Mickie smiled at me.

Jodi POV

The nurse checked everything and changed the bandages. She had to check the damage that was done from the rape and checked everything else. I really just wanted a shower and to go home.

"Alright, you can't get the stitches wet and they will have to come out in two weeks. I have already called your doctor in Virginia and set everything up with them so they know what all is going on. You can't wrestle for at least 3 weeks." She said and I smiled at her.

"Go ahead and change and I will get your discharge papers ready." She said as she took out the IV.

"Can you send the girls in?" I asked her and she nodded.

Mickie, Kelly, and Athena came into the room.

"I need help." I said and Mickie was laughing at me.

"I am shocked to hear that." She said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

They helped me to get ready, I was given prescriptions, and I got to leave. I was put on plane with Dave, Athena, and Cody to go home. Cody was going to stay at my house with me for a week.

Randy POV

I got to the next city with John and Phil. We were all worried about Jodi, but I was glad when I got a text from her saying that she was going home. I still felt responsible because she was hurt all because I wanted ice. I got ready when John walked in; he sat down beside me.

"You know it's not your fault." He said and I nodded.

"I still feel like it though." I said.

"What was the first thing that went through your mind when you found her?" I asked John.

"I wanted to kill them; I wanted to hurt them." He said and I nodded.

"I am just glad that she is alright." I said and John agreed.

We got done and started walking to gorilla position; we were actually fighting each other tonight. Phil was fighting Jack right now and had told the audience that someone had attacked Jodi; they had to add it into the storyline.

"Hey, John?" Maryse said and walked over to us.

"What's up?" John asked her.

"Is Jodi ok?" she asked us.

"She will be." I said and John nodded.

She walked away and we got asked about Jodi the rest of the night; I was just glad that so many people cared about her.

**A/n: Any suggestions?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	18. Home

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for reviewing. **

Athena POV

I was glad that Jodi was alright; she had grown on me and she was important to Dad. I hadn't seen Dad care about anyone like this; I think he cared for her more than he ever cared about Angie.

"You ok?" I asked her when we were sitting on the plane.

"As good as I can be." She said and I smiled at her.

"I have spring break next week, do you want me to come hang out with you?" I asked her and she smiled.

"A, it's your spring break, go to the beach and have fun." She said and I laughed.

"Ok, but offer stands." I said and she smiled at me. I was closer to Jodi than I had been to any of Dad's other girlfriends since his last divorce.

We landed and all went to her house; she had a nice house. Dad carried her into the house and sat her on the bed.

"Do you need anything else?" Dad asked her and hse shook her head no.

"Hey, Athena, can you stay with Jodi, while Dave and I got get groceries?" Cody asked me as he came into the room.

"Oh yeah, I have no food." Jodi said and we were laughing at her.

"Sure." I said and sat on the bed next to Jodi.

"What are you going to do while you are off?" I asked Jodi and she shrugged.

"I need to fix some storylines and if my face heals up quickly I can still do my model shot. I am sure that your Dad will be here since he has time off." She said and I nodded.

"Do you really like my dad?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Athena I do, why?" she asked me.

"I guess I am just used to women wanting to date him because of who he is… I'm not used to someone that actually wants to date him because of something other than what he does." I said and she smiled at me.

"I promise I am not dating him because he is a wrestler." She said and I laughed.

"Thanks." I said and hugged her.

We were watching TV and talking about my boyfriend. I wanted Dad to meet him, so Jodi and I set up a double date when I got back from the beach. I was excited and Jodi told where to go in Panama Beach; I was glad that we were so close in age. I didn't care that she wasn't that much older than me because it was like having a big sister.

Cody POV

Dave and I went to the store and talked about Jodi. I was glad she was dating him; he looked intimidating, but he was a nice guy.

"Do you care if I come down for a few days in a few days?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I think she likes being around you." I said and he smiled.

"Did you see if a silver heart necklace was in her stuff when we left the hospital?" he asked me and I thought about it.

"I don't remember seeing one." I said and he looked down.

"You gave it to her?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Yeah, the night she got attacked." He said and I sighed.

"Damn, sorry." I said and he shrugged.

"It gives me an excuse to buy her a nicer one." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You and Kelly doing good?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she is amazing. I never saw myself dating someone like her and now I am glad that Jodi pushed us together." I said and Dave laughed.

We kept on talking and finished buying food. I wanted to get back and sleep; I was tired. I knew that Dave and Athena were flying back to D.C tonight.

Dave POV

We got back and I said bye to Jodi and Athena hugged her. I was glad they were getting along. I promised Jodi that I would be back in a few days. We got to the airport and made our flight. I was sitting there and Athena looked like something was wrong.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Dad, please don't ever break up with Jodi." She said and I smiled at her.

"I don't plan on it anytime soon." I said and she smiled at me.

"I am glad that you two get along." I said and she nodded.

"I still don't know how Keliani is going to like her." Athena said and I sighed.

"I know." I said and shrugged.

"Dad?" Athena asked me after a second.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"What are you going to do if you see the guy who did this to Jodi?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Do my best not to kill him." I told her and it was the truth; I wanted to hurt him.

"Just remember; I don't think that Jodi would want you to." She said and I looked at her.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked her.

"When you got a decent girlfriend." She said and I laughed at her.

We finally got back and Athena stayed at my condo; I was grateful for Jodi because she made it where I got to spend more time with one of my daughters.

Jodi POV

I talked to Dave, Mickie, Kofi, John, Trish, Randy, Phil, and Kelly. I finally got comfortable and fell asleep. I was having horrible dreams and woke up screaming.

"Jodi, it's ok." Cody said and slowly sat down beside me.

"I just want it to stop." I sobbed and Cody hugged me.

"It will go away, I promise. You will get through this." He said and I sighed. I couldn't get comfortable, I hurt, and I was having nightmares.

"What do you want me to do?" Cody asked me once I got my breathing back under control.

"I don't think there is anything you can do to help this." I told her and he hugged me again.

"Call Dave." Cody said and I looked at the time; it was 3 in the morning.

"I don't want to wake him up." I said and Cody looked at me stupid.

"What? I can wake you up because you're my brother." I said and he smirked.

"Trust me I don't think that he cares." He said and handed me my cell phone.

"Call him and let me know if you want me to stay in here the rest of the night." He said and I nodded.

I opened the phone and called Dave.

"Hello?" he answered very sleepy.

"Dave?" I asked him.

"Baby, are you ok?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I had a nightmare and Cody told me that calling you would probably help me to feel better." I said and I heard him yawn; I felt bad for calling.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I said.

"Jodi, I'm not mad; I'm glad that you called. I wish that you didn't have nightmares." He said.

I fell asleep while I was on the phone with Dave; I was glad to hear his voice. I didn't realize how much it calmed me down.

Mickie POV

I was on the bus with Kofi and I was texting Jodi. I knew that a bunch of us would love to get our hands on Taryn and Drew, but they were in custody. We had all given statements about their relationship and helped out to get them in jail.

"You ok?" Kofi asked me.

"Yeah, I just hate that this happened to her." I said and he agreed.

"I know, Mic, why don't we go hang out with her on our days off." He said and I looked at him.

"We are supposed to so see your family." I said.

"I don't care; I know how important she is to you." he said and I kissed him. Kofi was always understanding and I loved him so much.

"I love you." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Have you heard anything from Jodi?" John asked me and I smiled at him; we all knew he really cared for her.

"Yeah, she said she is less sore today. Why don't you text her?" I asked him.

"I don't want to bother her." He said and Kofi laughed.

"John, she is at home with her brother. Text her." He said and I was laughing now.

"Are you going to see her?" John asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, we are, on our days off." I said and he nodded.

"Why don't' we all go?" Randy added as he looked over the seat in front of us.

"Yeah, we could." Phil said and I was laughing because we were all planning this and hadn't even talked to Cody about it.

"I will talk to Cody about it." I said and they all agreed.

"I heard my boyfriend's name!" Kelly said and turned around beside Randy.

"We are all going to try and see Jodi, but I need to know if Cody cares or not." I said and Kelly nodded.

"I doubt he will." She said and I knew she was right, but I texted him to be nice. He didn't care and I was glad; I told him not to tell Jodi.

We got to the hotel and I was still thinking about Jodi. We got into the room and Kofi pulled me to him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know she is your best friend, but right now I want your mind on something else." He whispered and kissed me. He definitely took my mind off Jodi and put it on something that I had been missing.

John POV

I was at the arena early and I decided to call Jodi to see how she was doing.

"You ok?" I asked her when she answered.

"Yeah, I am less sore today and already bored." She said and I laughed at her.

"I'm just glad your alright." I told her.

"John?" she said after a minute.

"Yeah, little one?" I asked her.

"Thanks." She said and I sighed.

"Baby, I wasn't going to let you just lay there." I said and I hear her sigh, but I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I know, but just thanks." She said and her voice cracked.

"Anything for you baby." I said.

We talked about everything and I got off the phone when I had to get ready. I had never wanted someone as bad as I wanted Jodi right now. I wanted to be the one to wipe away the tears, hold her hwe she slept, and tell her it was going to be ok. I knew I wasn't the only one who wished that they were Dave, but I was the one who probably wanted it the most.

**A/n: Any suggestions?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	19. Small Payback

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Miamitravel, Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions. **

Cody POV

I saw Jodi improve a little more each day. She would talk to everyone and they called her all the time to check on her. I was always worried about her when she slept; she had some bad nightmares. She was calling Dave and John at night to help her calm down. I wasn't surprised that John was helping her; they had been closer friends since Mickie broke up with him.

"Hey sis." I said as I walked outside and sat down. I was glad that she was outside; it was a warm day for the fall.

"Hey, Cody, I'm surprised you're not on the phone with Kelly." She said and I smiled.

"She is working out with Maria and Mickie." I said and she nodded. I could tell that she missed being with them, but they were all coming to surprise her this weekend.

"I wanted to talk." I told her and she looked at me over her sunglasses.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"I wanted to know if you were going to talk to someone about what happened." I asked her and she sighed.

"I don't know; I was hoping that it will just go away. I can move on and forget about all of it." She said and I knew that she was hurt by everything that had happened.

"You might need to Jodi, just to get over the nightmares." I said and she looked down.

"Stephanie said that she would pay for it anytime I wanted to go." She said and I nodded.

"I gotta another question?" I said to her and she looked at me.

"When are you going to admit that you like Phil?" I asked her and she looked shocked.

"I don't I like John… Dave, I meant Dave." She said and I was smiling at her.

"I knew that you and John were close, but I didn't realize that you had feelings for him." I said and she sighed.

"I did, but I really like Dave now." She said and I just nodded.

"So, I take it that Mickie doesn't know about John asked you out after they broke up the first time?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, and I made John believe that I hated him for awhile, just so he would focus on Mickie, because she really liked him." She said and I nodded.

"I just want you to be happy and I realized that John can calm you down as well as Dave does, so there had to be something there." I said and she didn't say anything.

"Oh and thanks for introducing me to Kelly." I told her and she smiled at me.

Mickie POV

I was backstage with Maria and Kelly when Taryn walked past us. We all knew that she was the one who had stabbed Jodi, but she put it all on Drew.

"Sorry to hear about Jodi." She said and I lost it. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the ground. We were all beating her up and she didn't stand much of a chance.

We were pulled off by Kofi, Matt, and Cody (Rhodes). Ted was in between all of us.

"Damn, girls." Ted said when he saw that Taryn looked like crap. We didn't feel bad and were happy to beat her up.

"What the hell?" Stephanie asked as she walked up and we all just smiled at her.

"My office now." She said and we all walked in there; Taryn was taking to the emergency room.

"Ok, I know why and I know how, but I have to do something about this." Stephanie said once she walked in there and we shut the door.

"She deserved it." Kelly said and we all agreed.

"I know she did, but you have to respect what Jodi wants. She doesn't care if Taryn gets in trouble, but she wants Drew to rot." Stephanie said and I we all nodded. I had talked to Jodi about it.

"Since, most of the roster has probably heard about your little adventure. I have to suspend you for the rest of this week." Stephanie said and we all nodded. We were all going to Jodi's so now we were going two days early. The guys would come once they got done with the show tomorrow night.

"Mickie, can I speak to you for a second?" she asked me and I nodded.

"We will wait on you in the locker room." Maria said and I nodded.

"Have you talked to Jodi?" Stephanie asked me and I nodded.

"I offered to pay for counseling since everything has happened. I am not sure if she will take me up on the offer, but you might mention it to her again." She told me and I nodded.

I left Stephanie's office and went towards the locker room. I texted Cody on the way and told him that the three of us were coming tonight. I hoped that he didn't care.

Randy POV

I was outside the diva's locker room with Kelly and Maria; they were waiting on Mickie. I was happy when I heard they beat the crap out of Taryn. We all thought she was worthless when she blamed it all on Drew. She definitely deserved to get her ass kicked. Mickie walked up a second later and hugged all of us.

"Come on, we are going tonight." Mickie said and they left.

I was in the locker room when I heard Mike (Miz) and John (Hennigan) talking to each other.

"Yeah, apparently she got raped." I heard John say.

"Who would hit that?" Mike said and I was livid; they didn't need to be talking to her like that. I was waiting until John left, when John (Cena) walked inside. I pulled him over and told him what Miz had said and I knew that John would get mad. I didn't want John to get in trouble, but I wanted his help.

John left and I grabbed Miz while John beat the crap out of him.

"You had better never say that again to anyone and you had better not tell anyone who did this to you. I will get you fired!" John yelled at Mike and I realized how much John really liked Jodi. He didn't care who he hurt as long as they weren't going to hurt her.

We got out of there and rode with Ted and Cody back to the hotel. John told security that he saw a suspicious person running from the locker room when they were leaving. We at least wanted him to get help after we beat the crap out of him.

Jodi POV

I had just woken up in a cold sweat and walked downstairs. I was surprised to see Mickie, Maria, and Kelly sitting in the living room talking to my brother.

"Hey!" Maria said and hugged me as soon as I got downstairs. I was still a little sore, but I was glad to see them. I sat down between Mickie and Maria; Kelly was sitting in Cody's lap.

"So, how long did Stephanie suspend you?" I asked them and they looked surprised that I knew.

"Who told you that?" Mickie asked me.

"Phil." I said and they were laughing.

We were all talking and I was glad to hear that they beat the crap out of Taryn. I was glad they were here for the next few days; I missed everyone else, but I missed my girlfriends most of all. We talked most of the night and I only woke up once after I fell asleep. The nightmares weren't as frequent, but they were still bad enough to make me not want to sleep. I just wanted them to go away.

Dave POV

I got ready the next day and left to go to Jodi's. I knew that Mickie, Kelly, and Maria were already there; I also knew that everyone else was coming tonight or tomorrow. Athena dropped me off at the airport and I had a 45 minute flight to the airport. Cody met me and was driving me back to Jodi's.

"I am so glad that another guy is here." He said and I was laughing at him.

"They can't be that bad." I said and he shot me a look.

"Ok, so maybe it is." I said and he was laughing.

"Everyone else is coming tonight." He said and I nodded.

"Who is everyone else?" I asked him and he sighed.

"John, Phil, Kofi, Randy, and Maryse." He said and I nodded.

"How do you think Jodi will react around all the guys?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know, but she will have to get used to being around them eventually or quit her job." He said and I knew that he was right.

"Yeah." I said as we pulled up her drive way.

We got out and went inside; they were all watching TV. Jodi saw me first and ran to hug me. I was so glad to see her and I was glad that she had reacted the way that she had; I didn't want her to be scared of me. I sat down with all of them and watched the movie they had just started. Jodi fell asleep on my chest and I was hoping that she would sleep without having a nightmare.

**A/n: Any suggestions?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	20. Promise?

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Miamitravel, Kinley Orton, Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions. **

Jodi POV

I woke up later and I was still in Dave's lap. I just looked up at him as he brushed some hair out of my face.

"Hi gorgeous." He said and I smiled at him.

"Hi." I said and he kissed the top of my head.

"How are you?" he asked me and rubbed my leg.

"Better now that you're here." I said and he smiled at him.

We went outside and joined everyone else. I was glad that my friends were here, but I really just wanted to be back to normal. We were having fun when the door bell rang.

"I got it." I said and walked inside. I opened the door to find Kofi, Randy, Phil, John and Maryse.

"Hi!" I said and hugged Maryse. Kofi, Phil, and John walked in, but Randy had to have a hug and I screamed. He jumped back and it took a deep breath.

"Sorry." He mumbled and I felt bad.

"My bad." I said and everyone came running in the house; I took off upstairs and I went in my room. I felt like an idiot. I couldn't even stand to have a friend hug me. I just fell on my bed and cried; I was so unhappy.

Mickie POV

"What happened?" Dave asked and he was upset that someone had hurt Jodi.

"I hugged her and didn't think about it." Randy said.

"It's ok, Randy." Kelly said and he shrugged.

"I'm going to talk to her." Dave said.

"Dave." Cody said and he turned to look at him.

"Maybe you had better let a girl." Cody said and Dave sighed.

"I will be back." I said and hopped up the stairs.

I walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Go away." Jodi said.

"Nope, not this time." I said and walked in the room. I sat down beside Jodi. She was crying into her pillow.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I freaked." She said and I nodded. I was rubbing her back and she was really upset.

"It's not something you get over in a day, Jo." I told her and she sighed.

"I wish that it was." She said.

"You know, Stephanie talked to me and she told me to remind you that she would pay for counseling." I said and she sighed.

"Right…" Jodi said sarcastically.

"Jodi, it will help you, I wish I had gotten it." I said and she looked at it.

"I know it would have helped me and I don't want you to end up like I was." I said and she looked at me.

Jodi helped me when my ex boyfriend raped me and it took me years to get over it. I was put on anxiety and depression pills for a long time; I would have been better if I had talked about it.

"You remember when you found me that night?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I was going to commit suicide because I thought life was never going to go back to normal." I said and she looked at me.

"Jodi, please talk to someone about it. Please don't let this win." I begged her and she sighed.

"Fine, I will call Stephanie." She said and picked up the phone. She called her and Stephanie told her that she would have them find a recommended counselor near her and set up and appointment. I just hugged her.

"Oh, what about your photo stuff?" I asked her.

"I called my agent and he talked to them. They can airbrush it out as long as my face is healed." She said and I smiled at her.

We got up to walk downstairs and my leg was hurting.

"What did you do to your leg?" she asked me.

"I got bit by a spider." I said and she looked at me.

"Let me see."she said.

"No." I said and I started to leave the room.

"I will tackle you." she warned me and I took off down the stairs. She was right behind me and she tackle me. I was shocked, but she pulled up my jeans leg and gasped.

"Mickie, not good!" she said.

John POV

We were all in the living room when we saw Mickie come running down the stairs and Jodi was right behind her. Jodi tackled Mickie and we all ran in there. Jodi was sitting on Mickie and was looking at her leg.

"Mickie, not good, Kofi take her to the hospital." Jodi said and got up. I was shocked that she was moving that well.

"What's wrong?" Mickie asked Jodi.

"You have a staph infection, go now." Jodi said and Mickie looked at Kofi.

"I would listen to her." Cody said and Kelly was on his back.

"Come on, Mic." Kofi said and Jodi pulled Mickie up.

"It's that bad?" Mickie asked Jodi.

"Yeah, Mickie, it is. Just call us when you get the initial diagnosis and we will come down there." Jodi told her and Mickie shook her head no.

"Fine, I will do what you wanted me to if you go get that checked out right now." Jodi said and Mickie sighed.

"Fine." Mickie said and Kofi got ready.

"Promise?" Mickie asked and Jodi nodded.

"Come on." She told Kofi.

They left and we all looked at Jodi.

"What?" she asked us.

"Girl, I didn't know you could move like that." Cody said.

"I got moves you don't even know about." She said and we were laughing.

"Is Mickie's leg really that bad?" Maryse asked Jodi as we all went outside.

"Yeah." Jodi said.

"So why aren't you a doctor again?" Phil asked her.

"Because I love ya'll so much." She said and we were laughing at her.

We all sat around outside because it felt so nice. I was bored so Dave, Phil, Randy, and Cody all started a 2 on 2 basketball game. We were playing while the girls were talking; I was glad that Jodi was outside and talking to people; I wanted to hurt Randy when he scared her earlier.

Jodi POV

I was outside and having fun when my phone rang; it was Kofi.

"Hello?" I answered and Kofi was upset.

"Alright, calm down, we are coming." I said and got everyone to get ready. Kofi was upset because they were taking Mickie for immediately surgery on her leg. I knew that it didn't look good.

We got to the hospital and I was grateful for baggy clothes; I was starting to hurt from taking Mickie down. I walked in and Kofi hugged me; I had to stop myself from freaking out.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok, and she will be fine." I told Kofi. He just nodded.

"How long is it going to take?" Kelly asked him.

"Up to two hours." He said and I nodded.

We camped out at the hospital and I kept getting asked if I was alright; I ended up with John's hat on so no one would see my face; I was here for Mickie. The nurse came out to tell us how she was about the time the chairs got really uncomfortable.

"She is going to be fine." The nurse said.

"She will have to stay at home for up to two weeks to keep the infection away and she needs to keep her feet propped up. She should be able to go home tomorrow." The nurse said and Kofi just hugged me.

"I told you that she would be fine." I said and he was about to cry.

"Thanks!" he said and I smiled at him.

"You want to go see her?" he asked me and I nodded. I took a deep breath because I hated hospitals. I walked to her room and she was still a little out of it from the anesthesia .

"Hey." I said and she sighed.

"You were right." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, so you're better now." I said and she nodded.

"Hey, now we can get better together." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we can." I said and she was so out of it.

"I will come see you tomorrow; I'm going to go get Kofi." I said and she nodded.

I walked back out and Kofi went back to see her; he was going to stay with her tomorrow. I promised him that we would be back tomorrow morning first thing. We all went back to my house; We got ready for bed and I just laid there. I knew that I needed to sleep, but I just didn't want to try. I was laying in bed and Dave was snoring softly; he looked so cute. I carefully slipped out of bed and went to find who I needed to talk to... I just hoped they were still awake.

**A/n: Any suggestions? Who is Jodi looking for?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	21. Chats

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Kinley Orton, Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions. **

John POV

I was in the kitchen looking for something to drink when Jodi walked into the kitchen.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Sleep hates me and I was trying to talk to Randy, but he is sleeping." She said and I smiled at her.

"What are you looking for?" she asked me.

"Drink." I said.

"Beer and sodas are in the refrigerator in the pantry, hard liquor is in the bottom of the deep freeze." She said and I smiled at her.

"Want a beer?" I asked her.

"Sure, maybe it will help me sleep." She said and I grabbed some out of the refrigerator and walked back in the kitchen; she was sitting on the counter. I opened it and handed it to her.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I doubt you want to hear it." She said and I looked at her a little hurt.

"Jodi, you and I have a talked about a lot more than anyone knows about, why would you stop talking to me now?" I asked her and she just gave me a small smile.

"So, Mickie, still has no idea about you calling me when you messed up and we talked all night?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"No, she has no idea; she also doesn't know about the night that I stayed at your house because I was too drunk to surprise her." I said and Jodi just laughed at me.

"I remember that; I was so glad that you were coherent enough to get to the bed by yourself and you kept your hands to yourself." She said and I smiled at her.

We were sitting there talking, drinking, and I had fixed me a sandwich; I told her that I had gotten back with Liz. She seemed very happy for me and I was glad, I think. She told me about her and Dave; I was shocked that they hadn't slept together before she got raped. We kept on talking and drinking; she went to get more beers and I remember that I wanted to give her the necklace that fell off her the night I found her.

She walked back in and hopped back up on the counter. I opened her beer and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"I have been meaning to give this back to you." I said and held up her silver heart necklace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I thought it fell off when I found you." I said and she opened her eyes to look at me; I could see tears in her eyes.

"It didn't fall off; it was ripped off my neck by Drew." She whispered and I felt horrible now.

Jodi POV

I was looking at John and he didn't know. I slowly took the heart necklace from him and looked at it; it was smeared in blood. I put my hand up to my neck and I could still feel the raised area from when Drew ripped it off me.

"I'm sorry." John said and I just looked at him.

"You didn't know." I said and he hugged me.

"You want me to keep it?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, Dave gave it to me that night; I need to keep it." I said and John sighed; I knew that he felt bad.

"I thought you would want it back." He said and I looked at him.

"I do, but I can't wear it right now." I said and he nodded.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep." I said and he sighed.

"At least stay until I clean up." He said and I nodded.

I was standing beside the kitchen when he cut his hand open on a knife that was in the sink. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around it.

"Squeeze your hand closed, tightly." I said and he nodded.

I grabbed some stuff out of the bathroom and waited for the bleeding to stop. I opened the towel and it wasn't a small cut, but it wasn't deep. I put stuff on it and he squirmed when I was cleaning it.

"Stop being a baby." I said and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Alright, it's wrapped up, but I am sure that I will have to redo it in the morning." I said and he nodded. I l cleaned up and he waited for me.

"Thanks." He said.

"Thanks for listening." I said and he smiled.

I walked back upstairs, put the necklace in a drawer, brushed my teeth, and lay down next to Dave; he was still sleeping. I fell asleep that night and it was the first night that I didn't have a nightmare. I fell asleep thinking about a lot of things; I was shocked that John had gotten back with Liz. I just hoped that he was happy. I was also worried about Mickie; I was just glad that she had gone when I told her to go.

Dave POV

I woke up the next morning and Jodi was still asleep. I looked over and I could see the stitches on her back; the scar was bigger than I thought it would be. I was so glad that she had slept through the whole night.

I got up and showered; I was hungry so I went downstairs and cooked. I had cooked enough for everyone; they all came to eat. John and Jodi were still sleeping; I walked upstairs and went into her room. She was so peaceful, but I knew that she needed to eat. She hadn't been eating right and I wanted her to get back to normal and be alright.

I carefully sat down beside her and moaned; she was beautiful. I carefully brushed hair out of her face and watched her as she slept. I kissed her temple lightly and she smiled.

"Baby?" I whispered and she stirred a little.

"Baby, breakfast is ready." I said and she opened her eyes. I just smiled at her and she smiled.

"Come on, you need to eat." I said and she stretched.

"Give me a minute." She said and kissed my cheek.

I let her get up and she disappeared into the bathroom; she immerged a few minutes later and pulled her hair up, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put some longer shorts on. I smiled at her as she gently kissed me. I wanted nothing more than to kissed her with passion, but I didn't want to scare her.

"Come on, eat." I said and she smiled at me.

"Everyone downstairs?" she asked me.

"Except John." I said and she nodded.

"I'll go get him up." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her; I wasn't sure how comfortable she was around guys yet.

"Yeah, I know that you all won't hurt me." She said and I smiled at her.

John POV

I was asleep when I heard someone come into the room.

"John?" Jodi whispered and she sat down in the bed beside me.

"John, come on." She said again and I pulled her to me. I felt her tense and I felt stupid.

"Crap, I'm sorry." I said and opened my eyes to see her looking at me.

"I forgot." I whispered and she just looked at me.

"It's ok, it wasn't because of what you did, it was because of where you grabbed." She said and I looked down to see that I had my hand on her breast. I moved it and gave her a sorry look; she was laughing at me.

"Come on, breakfast." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm sorry." I said and she just shrugged.

"It's ok John, I know that you aren't going to hurt me." She said and I smiled at her.

We walked downstairs and started to eat.

"What happened to you?" Phil asked me and I looked at my hand.

"Oh, I cut it last night." I said.

"Did you really need a sandwich at midnight?" Maryse asked me and we were laughing.

We all ate and I cleaned up with Maryse, Kelly, Cody, and Phil. Jodi, Maria, Dave, and Randy were going to go see Mickie. I was outside when Liz called me and I was talking to her. Kelly walked up and sat down beside me.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked me.

"I was talking to Liz, why arent' you with Cody?" I asked her.

"He is talking to the band; are you back with Liz?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Good." She said and it seemed like something was wrong.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Cody said and sat behind her.

"Here I am; I was talking to John about his girlfriend." She said and Cody looked surprised and little mad at the same time.

"Cool, who is she?" he asked me.

"Liz, I have known her for forever; we wanted to give it another try." I said and they nodded.

Mickie POV

I was laying in the hospital bed and I already wanted to go home. I was talking to Kofi when Jodi, Dave, Maria, and Randy all walked in. Jodi gave me a huge teddy bear and I was laughing at her.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Jodi asked me.

"I have to stay until tomorrow. I can't wrestle for at least two weeks." I said.

"Jodi, do you think that you could recoup in Florida with Mickie?" Kofi asked her and I swatted at him.

"Sure." She said and rolled her eyes at me.

"I wasn't sure how long you wanted to stay at your house." I told her.

"It's fine; at least we can get better together. I can't really make my debut as your partner if you aren't there." She said and I nodded; she was right.

"Besides, it gives me a reason to come to Florida." Dave said and we were all laughing at them.

They stayed with me for a long time and I couldn't wait to get out of here. I wanted to be at home and now Jodi was going to stay with me so that no one worried about us.

Jodi POV

We got done and went back to the house; I was kind of excited now to stay with Mickie. We hadn't spent a lot of time together since she got married. I also couldn't wait to get out from under everyone; I wanted to be free from being asked every five seconds 'are you alright?'.

We got home and Cody didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Come talk." He said and we walked outside; I had no clue what could be wrong.

**A/n: What does Cody want to talk to Jodi about?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	22. Concerns

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**MiamiTravel, Kinley Orton, Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions. **

Jodi POV

I walked outside with Cody and he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry; I just don't like Dave." He said and I looked at him sideways.

"Why?" I asked him.

"He is trying too hard." He said and I still didn't follow the problem.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I have seen the looks he gives you and everyone else; he has a temper. I don't want you to get hurt. I know that he cares for you, but I don't want him to smother you." he said and I nodded.

"I will be ok, Cody." I said and he sighed.

"You are the only family I have left and I don't want you to get hurt." He said and I hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said and he smiled.

"When are you meeting back up with the guys?" I asked him.

"The day you fly to Florida." He said and I nodded.

Maria, John, Randy, Maryse, Phil, and Kelly were all flying to the next city early tomorrow morning. Dave and Cody were staying with me another day and Kofi was taking Mickie and I to Florida when she got out of the hospital.

I walked back inside and people were doing their own thing; Dave, Randy, and John were shooting basketball, Maryse and Maria were walking TV, Kelly and Cody were probably going at it, and I was sitting upstairs watching the other TV. Phil came and plopped down beside me.

"Hey." He said and I hugged him.

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed to give you a hug." He said and I smiled at him.

"I am comfortable around you all; I will be a little different when I get around the rest of the guys on the roster." I said and he nodded.

"I am here if you need me." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Phil, anything new in your world?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I got back with Amy." He said and I smiled.

"I liked her." I said and he laughed.

"She liked you she wants to double date with you and Dave one night." He said and I nodded.

I sat there and talked to Phil for a long time; I missed talking to him. I was glad that he had gotten back with Amy; she was nice. She didn't deserve the way Phil treated her the first time they dated. I was shocked that she had given him another chance.

"What are you going to do about the scar on your back?" Phil asked me.

"I am going to get a tattoo once it is healed." I said and he smiled at me.

"Any idea?" he asked me.

"I think I am going to get a trail of stars." I said and he nodded.

"I can talk to my artist to do it if you want." He said and I hadn't thought of that.

"I might." I said and my phone beeped. I took it out and it was text from Jeff; I had been talking to him for the past few days since he found out what happened.

"Your other boyfriend?" Phil asked me joking.

"More like an ex, it's Jeff. We are still friends and he has been checking on me." I said and Phil nodded.

"I wish you two would have worked… you seemed happy." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah, me too, but everything happens for a reason." I said and he looked at me.

"Seriously?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, seriously, I believe that Drew attacked me for a reason; I am sure that the reason is something other than because he is a stupid motherfucker, but there is a reason." I said and Phil smiled at me.

"Well, what are you going to do now? Since it's happened?" he asked me.

"I'm going to start by talking to a professional about it and then I am going to start a charity for battered and abused women." I said and Phil looked impressed.

"I am glad that you have a plan and aren't just going to roll over and take it." He said and I looked at him.

"I have already done that." I said and he looked down.

"Phil, laugh, it's funny. I have to joke about it to move on from it." I said and he smiled at me.

We went downstairs and it had begun to pour. I was laughing at John, Dave, and Randy who were close to being soaked.

"Stupid rain." Randy said and I was laughing at them.

John POV

Jodi was laughing at us so I was flicking water at her.

"Stop." She said and was laughing at me.

"Go on and change and I will start to cook." She said and Cody poked his head in the kitchen.

"You're going to cook?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Sweet! Good food!" he said and Jodi was laughing at him.

"You want help?" Kelly asked as she, Maria, and Maryse walked into the kitchen.

"Sure." She said.

"See you are all now where you should be." Randy said and Maryse glared at him; he took off running and she was on his heels.

"Jodi, can you clean up my hand once I shower?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You need any more help?" Dave asked her.

"Nope, go shower." She said and he gave her a small kiss. I was glad because it seemed like things were starting to go back to normal.

I showered and Liz called me. I talked to her and she wanted to know how Jodi was doing; Liz and Jodi actually got along. I told her and she wanted to invite Jodi and Mickie over or go see them when they were in Florida; I didn't mind the idea.

I went downstairs and whatever she was cooking smelled amazing. I walked in the kitchen and went to peak when Maria hit my hand. I just looked at her.

"Come here." Jodi said and she bandaged my hand back up.

"Your cooking smells amazing." I said.

"Wait until you try it." Cody said coming into the kitchen. Randy and Dave were already sitting at the table.

"Here set the table." Jodi told Cody and we all helped.

We sat down and had a meal like a family, in truth this was my family during most of the year, and the food was great. The guys all cleaned up while Jodi and Kelly went to the hospital. Jodi had packed up some food for Kofi and Mickie. We got done cleaning and were playing Jodi's Xbox360.

Kofi POV

I was sitting beside Mickie's hospital bed and I would be so glad when she got out of here. I was watching TV and Mickie was doing a crossword puzzle when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and Jodi walked in with Kelly behind her. They both hugged Mickie and then me.

"We brought food." Jodi said and put it on the tray. Mickie and I ate everything; it was so good.

"Thanks for the food." I said.

"No problem." Jodi said.

Jodi and Kelly stayed for about an hour before Mickie got tired; I would be glad when she could sleep at home. They made sure I didn't need anything before they left. I fell asleep that night watching Mickie sleep and thanking Jodi for setting us up. I was so glad that Mickie was now my world; I still didn't believe that she was really mine.

Dave POV

I was downstairs when Jodi and Kelly got back; Jodi looked tired. She climbed in my lap and I just held her while we were playing Left 4 Dead 2. I looked down once we got done and she had fallen asleep.

"Night, guys." I said and I carried Jodi to bed. I carefully laid her in bed and got ready for bed. I was about to lay down when she started to fight someone in her sleep.

"Jodi, wake up." I said and grabbed her to wake her up. She kept struggling and I didn't want to hurt her. She finally sat straight up and tears came flooding out of her eyes.

"I gotcha." I said and she melted into my arms. I hated to hear her sob, and I just rubbed her back as she cried.

"It's ok, it was just a dream." I said and pulled her into my lap. I was gently rocking her and rubbing her back.

"I hate this." She mumbled.

"I know baby, but it will go away eventually." I told her and I just held her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered once she got calmed down.

"Jodi, don't be, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop it." I said and hugged her. I leaned against the head board and held her; I didn't care how long I sat there. I wanted her to be alright. I held her most of the night and fell asleep with her in my arms. I didn't want to leave her tomorrow when she went to Florida, but I knew that Mickie needed the help.

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning in Dave's arms and it was a great feeling. I felt bad for keeping him awake last night, so I let him sleep. I got a call from Kofi telling me that Mickie was going to be release sometime in the next few hours so I went ahead and packed. I said goodbye to everyone when they left on their flights and Dave wasn't going to leave until I did. Cody made me promise that I would call him at least once every two days or he was coming for me.

Mickie was released and we met them at the hospital. Kofi wanted her at their house to rest right away; they doctor okay both of us to fly. I was glad that I had dissolvable stitches so they didn't have to take them out; they would fall out.

"I will come see you if you want me to." Dave said and I nodded.

"First, I want you to spend time with your daughters." I told him and he smiled.

"Call me when you make it." I told him and he kissed me.

"Call me when you make it too." He said and I smiled at him.

"I put something in your bag; you will find it when you get there." He said and I kissed him once more before we boarded our flight. I sent Stephanie an email about finding me a counselor in Florida since I was going to be there at least a week.

Kofi POV

I was glad when we got home; Mickie fell asleep. I was downstairs with Jodi and we were sitting in the kitchen. She had just called Dave and he had been home for awhile since his flight was maybe 45 minutes.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, how about you?" she asked me and I laughed.

"I am glad that she is home and her best friend can help take care of her." I said and Jodi just smiled.

"I need to say thank you again, for setting us up." I said and Jodi laughed.

"I didn't do much." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"How are things with you and Dave?" I asked her.

"Good, he is been really understanding, but my brother doesn't like him." She said and I looked at her confused.

"He thinks he has a temper and he doesn't want me to get hurt. He doesn't like the looks that Dave gives to my other guy friends." She said and I nodded; everyone knew that Dave had a temper.

"Well, you know he has a temper." I said and she laughed.

"More than most people do." She said and touched her jaw without thinking about it.

"He hit you?" I asked her and she looked surprised.

"A long time ago." She said and I just looked at her.

"Seriously, it was an accident." She said and I shrugged.

"Alright, but yeah, he has a temper; you wrote a whole storyline based on it." I said and she laughed.

I sat and talked to Jodi for awhile; I got a lot of gossip, but I was glad just to talk to her. I knew that she was Mickie's best friend, but I just hadn't hung out with her a lot.

**A/n: Everything seems ok for now...**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	23. Love

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions. You guys are awesome!**

**Ok, so I read Batista's bio finally and I was a little shocked... I am going to portray him in the rest of this story in a little different light. **

Mickie POV

The two weeks went by fast and I was so glad that I was better. Jodi had improved a lot; she didn't have nightmares anymore. She had been talking to a counselor and it was helping her a lot. She was going to have phone sessions with the counselor when she went back on the road. I was glad to get to spend the time with Jodi because I hadn't had much time to see her since I got married. Dave and Kofi came on weekend, but most of the time it was Jodi and me. We had to deal with a ton of text and I thought that it was great that she was close to Athena.

We were lying around waiting for John and Liz to come over; I liked Liz and I had become better friends with john since I had gotten married. I just couldn't wait to see how John was going to act with all of us around him. I knew that Liz and Jodi were friends now because John was such a close friend to Jodi.

John POV

I was at home waiting for Liz to come over; we were going to see Mickie and Jodi today. I wasn't sure how I felt about being around them all. I was watching TV when Randy called.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, what ya doin?" he asked me.

"I'm waiting for Liz to get here so we can go see Mickie and Jodi." I said.

"Interesting; have fun." He said and laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked him.

"Well, it's interesting that you are going to be around them all since you have or had feelings for all them." He said and I sighed.

"I know, but I'm with Liz." I said.

"So, Jodi is who you want." He said and I groaned.

"No." I said.

"No?" he asked surprised.

"I am with Liz." I said and he laughed.

"Whatever, John." He said.

"Look, just because I am going to be around the woman I liked, the one that I love, and the one that I want doesn't mean I am going to lose my mind." I said and he laughed at me.

"You just have to figure out which one you love and which one you want." He said.

"Shut up." I said and he was laughing harder.

I hung up when Liz got there and we left to go to Mickie. She only lived 30 minutes from my house; I was glad to get to see them.

Jodi POV

I was glad to see John and Liz, but it seemed like Liz was putting more into the relationship than John was. I was close friends with John, but even I wanted to ask him why he was with her. They had fun and hung out all day; they finally went home around 10 pm. Mickie and I were tired and went straight to bed; we were cleaning up and packing tomorrow. The doctor had released us to travel and wrestle again.

Dave POV

I was so glad that Mickie and Jodi were coming back tomorrow. They were flying into Calgary for the show; I was glad that I got to see Jodi more. I was over my suspension and had been back on the road for a week. I was sitting in the bar with Kofi, Randy, and Phil; Phil was our designated driver.

"I am glad they are coming back tomorrow." Kofi said and I nodded in agreement as I nursed my beer.

"Me too, I have missed Jodi." I said.

"We all have; she is a fun person to be around. She makes everything interesting." Phil said.

"You have no idea." Kofi said and I was laughing.

We all sat around talking and more people ended up joining us. I was ready to leave and so was a drunk Savannah.

"We are leaving." I said and Randy waved bye.

We hoped into a cab and Savannah immediately kissed her; I kissed her back before pushing her off.

"No, I have Jodi." I said and she pouted.

"But she isn't good anymore; you want someone better." She said and I couldn't believe she said that to me.

"She is perfect for me." I said and Savannah just smiled as she rubbed her hand over my crotch. I stifled a groan because it felt so good. I hadn't been touched in a while, but I wanted to wait on Jodi. I really wanted her because I felt so much for her.

"Hmm… Dave likes that." She purred in my ear and I just closed my eyes. I couldn't do much to her in the back of a cab, but I could locker her out of my room when I got to the hotel. I swear the cab ride took 10 years and I was so glad when we got back. I was so hard and it hurt; cold shower here I come.

I helped Savannah to her room, because I wasn't just going to leave her in the lobby; no matter how much she was annoying me. I got her in her room and she pushed me back against the wall; I got ready to push her off, but she had my dick in her mouth before I could blink. I didn't know what to do because it felt so good; I tangled my hands in her hair and closed my eyes. I was at least going to let her finish.

Jodi POV

Mickie and I got to Calgary around 4 pm; Kofi came and picked us up. I was a little disappointed that Dave hadn't come, but I figured that he was busy. We got to the hotel and I went to Dave's room; he opened the door and he had been in the shower. He was in a towel and he looked amazing.

He smiled when he saw me and pulled me into a steamy kiss. I don't remember shutting the door, but it was shut. He finally broke the kiss and just looked at me.

"I miss you." he said and I smiled at him.

"I missed you too." I said and he kissed me again. I ran my hands over his massive back and he groaned.

"Baby, I know that I said that I wouldn't push you, but I really want you right now." He said as he kissed down my neck.

"I want to forget it all. I want you." I whispered and he looked at me.

"Are you sure, baby? I don't want to rush you into this." He said and I nodded.

"I want you." I said again and he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer.

"You are beautiful." He whispered as he kissed down to my shoulder and I felt his hands tug at the hem of my shirt. He carefully pulled my shirt off and kissed me softly.

"Tell me if you aren't comfortable." He said and I nodded.

I let my hands tug at the towel and it slipped off his waist. I quickly took him in my hand and he groaned at the feeling. My jeans were quickly on the ground and I was standing in my bra and undies. He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"I am going to try to go slow." He said as he undid my bra and flung it somewhere behind him. I had my eyes closed as I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my burning skin.

Dave POV

I was trying to go slow, but I really wanted her; she was beautiful. I carefully kissed from her collar bone to her right nipple and took it in my mouth. She arched her back and grabbed my shoulders; I just wanted to maek her feel good.

"Baby, tell me what feels good." I told her as I switched to her other nipple. She moaned as I tugged on it and I ran my hand down to her hip. I continued to kiss down her stomach and I nipped at her hip; she moaned at the sensation and I was glad she was enjoying this.

I carefully ran my over her opening and she tensed.

"I'm not going to hurt you baby; I just want you to feel good." I whispered and she relaxed a little. I ran my other hand over the inside of her thigh as I slowly slid my finger inside of her; she was tight from not having sex for awhile. I started to move my finger in and out of her; she started to moan and I leaned over her to kiss her. She clung to me as I started to pump my fingers inside of her at a faster pace.

"Dave…" she panted; I moved down and settled between her legs. I pulled my finger out and heard her whimper.

"Dave…" she whined, but moaned once I slid my tongue inside of her.

"Dave, please." She begged me as I sucked and nibble on her clit.

I quickly stuck two fingers inside of her and curled them upwards as her orgasm swept over her. She was panting and I just kissed my way back up her mouth as she came down from her high. I pulled her to me and kissed her; I groaned when I felt her hand wrap around me.

"No, tonight is about you." I whispered and moved her hand. I grabbed a condom and slipped it on as I shifted so that I was on top of her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her one more time.

"Please, Dave." She whispered and I put my tip at her entrance; I was going to go slow in case she had any pain. I carefully pushed in and she tensed up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, baby." I reassured her again.

"I'm ok." She whispered after a second and I began to thrust slowly.

Jodi POV

I tensed up at first, but once Dave started to move; it felt so good. I was meeting his thrust and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Faster." I panted and he kissed me as he started to speed up. I was running my nails down his back and my hips were meeting his.

"Please, Dave…" I begged as he started to go harder and faster.

"Damn, I'm close, baby." He grunted.

He started to slam all the way inside of me and I was so close; he reached down and rubbed my clit. I was sent over the edge as my whole body exploded in a great feeling. I wrapped my legs tighter around Dave as he pushed all the way in and growled. I felt him explode inside of me and it was such a great feeling. I was lightly stroking the back of his neck and he tried to catch his breath. He finally rolled off me and disappeared into the bathroom.

I was in more pain than I thought that I would be in, but I had been warned that it would be like that. I covered up and Dave slid under the cover with me. He pulled me to him and kissed me softly. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I love you." he whispered as he caressed my cheek; I was shocked to hear this coming from Dave Batista.

"I love you too." I said back and he kissed me softly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked me.

"No." I said and he smiled at me.

We fell asleep together that night and I slept through the whole night without waking up; it was the first time in a long time.

**A/n: Yay, they slept together... will Dave tell Jodi the truth about Savannah?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	24. Keep Quiet

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions. You guys are awesome!**

Mickie POV

Jodi and I had become a tag team three weeks ago and everything was going great. Jodi and Dave were happy and she was doing better. Drew had been charged with rape, kidnapping, and assault. Taryn had been charged with kidnapping and assault; she pissed Drew off and he told on her. We were all glad that she wasn't around anymore. Kofi had gotten the intercontinental title and I was happy for him.

We had a few days off and I was lonely without Kofi; I still didn't have many friends here. I missed Jodi and I wished that she lived here.

"What's up, Mic?" she answered me and I laughed.

"I'm lonely." I confessed.

"Sorry, Mic, he will be home tomorrow." She said and I sighed.

"You sure you don't want to move here?" I asked her and laughed.

"Sure." She said and I was shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Sure, find me a house and I will move. I will just sell this house to my brother for him and Kelly." She said.

"Is he proposing?" I asked her; I knew that Kelly would say yes.

"Yep, tomorrow night; he is looking for houses around here. I will just let him make an offer for this one. I don't have anyone holding me here." She said.

"What about Dave?" I asked her.

"He is a flight away no matter where I would live. Plus, warmer is always better." She said and I smiled.

"YAY!" I squealed.

"Fine, but the ext days off you have to come down here and look at the ones that I find." I told her.

"Fine." She said.

I talked to her for a little longer before going outside and looking stuff up on my laptop. I texted Kofi and told him about Jodi looking to move here; I knew that Kofi was my husband, but no one replaced Jodi as my best friend.

Jodi POV

I was at Dave's condo and Athena was coming over in a little bit. I had three days off and I was glad for them. Dave was over at his mom's and I was going to have a girl's day with Athena today. I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast when Athena came in the door.

"Hey." She said and hugged me. I saw a woman behind her and it looked like Angie from all the pictures that I had seen.

"Hi, I'm Angie, I just brought Athena over." She said and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jodi, Dave's girlfriend." I said and she smiled at me.

"Jodi, I'm going to take a shower, I just got done at the gym." Athena said and I nodded.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked Angie. I had always heard bad things, but she seemed really nice.

I ended up talking with her for a good 20 minutes before Athena got ready to go. I liked Angie and she told me to read Dave's biography if I wanted to know who the real Dave Batista was; I found that interesting. I knew that Dave had a copy on the shelf and now I was interested to read it.

"Ready?" Athena asked me right after Angie left and I nodded.

Athena POV

Jodi and I went shopping and had so much fun; she was my dad's favorite girlfriend. I could talk to her about everything and I didn't mind the fact that she could have been my bigger sister.

"So, is Dave ever going to meet your boyfriend?" Jodi asked me and I shrugged. Jodi had met him one weekend; I was still scared of what Dad would think.

"I don't know, I don't want Robbie to be scared of Dad." I said and Jodi just laughed.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Robbie is a nice guy and he actually has manners." She said and I nodded. We had been together for almost a year.

"Athena, just let him meet him. He was asking me about him the other night and I played dumb." She said and I just hugged her; Jodi kept my secrets.

"Are you still going to get the tattoos that you drew?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am actually going day after tomorrow to Chicago to get them done." She said and I nodded. I thought it was cool that she was getting her scars covered up by tattoos. I couldn't wait to see them; Jodi had drawn some sketches of what she wanted them to look like.

We finished shopping and home to change. We were going to Dad's restaurant for dinner; James was expecting us. I knew that Dad was going to surprise Jodi; he was going to propose. He really liked her and I loved the ring he picked out for her.

"Here, wear this, Dad loves this color on you." I told her and held up a green dress. She shot me a look and I just shrugged.

"What, he told me he loves green on you." I said and she just shrugged.

"Maybe you will get some tonight." I said and she was laughing.

"Athena, don't talk about your dad like that." She said and I shrugged.

"He became a sex symbol awhile ago; I have friends who would love to do him." I said and she just laughed.

"Doesn't that make you uncomfortable?" she asked me.

"At first I was like eww… but now I just ignore it. I just don't want to walk in on it." I said and Jodi was laughing at me.

"Then remember to knock." She said and I was laughing.

We got ready and Jodi looked really good; she was in a knee length green dress with her hair curled. I had a blue dress on with my hair straightened.

Jodi POV

I got ready and we left for Dave's restaurant. I was glad that we were having a good meal tonight, but I missed Dave. We got there and James took us to Dave's private table on the balcony.

"Wine?" James asked us.

"Sure." I said and Athena smiled at me.

I was talking with Athena went I a pair of hands slipped over my eyes; my initial reaction was to panic, but I knew I was fine. I felt the hands and they were very large hands.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said and I knew it was Dave. I pulled his hands off my eyes and kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"My mom is with my sister; I wanted to see you, since you are leaving tomorrow night." He said and I smiled.

"You knew?" I asked Athena and she just smiled at me.

"Thanks for finding the green dress." Dave told her and I swatted at him.

We had dinner and I was really nice. I danced with Dave and Athena danced with James. I was having fun. We were sitting at the table and Dave took my hand; he had been a lot more affectionate since everything had happened.

"Jodi?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Close your eyes." He said and I looked at him strange, but I did.

I felt him kissed my palm and put something in it.

"Open them?" he said and I looked in my palm; I was holding an M & M. Dave loved to eat M & M's; they were his weakness. I looked at him and then at the candy.

_'Marry me_' was written on the candy and I looked at him.

"Jodi, you are my weakness and I can't stand to live without you. I want you to marry me." He said and I was speechless.

"Yes." I whispered and fed Dave the M & M.

He pulled me to him and kissed me; I felt him take my hand and he slid a ring on my finger. The ring was beautiful; it was a black diamond with small white ones around it.

"I still can't believe that you were in on this." I told Athena and she hugged me.

Dave POV

I was so happy; she was my fiancée now. We finished up and went back to my condo; Athena was staying tonight. I was so happy; I hadn't been this happy in a long time. I let Jodi and Athena stay up and talk; Athena was glad that Jodi was going to be her step mom; I had talked to her about it a few weeks ago. Keilani still hadn't met Jodi, but she didn't completely object to her becoming her step mom. Keilani objected to Angie at first and I should have listened.

I was laying in bed when Jodi crawled in the bed and I pulled her to me.

"I love you." I whispered to her and she kissed me.

I was holding her and kissing her when she crawled on top of me. I let my hands settle on her hips and she ground her hips against mine. I groaned and I knew what she was thinking.

"Athena is next door." I whispered.

"I can be quiet if you can." She whispered back and I slipped my hand under her undies; I quickly found her center and I was already hard. I bushed my thumb over her clit and she whimpered.

"Shh." I told her as she pulled my out of my boxers. I quickly slipped a condom on, pulled her undies to the side, and she slowly sank down on me. I groaned when she completely covered me. She started to ride me at a slow pace; it was driving me crazy. I placed my hand on her hips and tried to make her go faster.

"No, no, you have to be quiet." She said and I moaned as she ran her hands over my chest. I slowly ran my hands up under the shirt and cupped her breast. She moaned softly when I ran my thumbs over her nipples. She arched her back and I loved the feeling of her surrounding my hard cock. I tweaked her nipples and she bucked harder. I growled when I felt her push down harder; I grabbed her hips and pushed her down farther. She moaned and I smirked.

"Come here." I said and I sat up. I stood up and she wrapped her legs around me. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I pushed her up against the wall and started to thrust into her. She kissed me as I concentrated on making her feel good.

"Harder." She managed to whisper and I leaned back a little, but kept her pressed against the wall as I thrust as hard as I could inside of her. She was biting her lip and making quiet moans; I kissed her so that she didn't bit my lip off.

"Please…" she begged and I knew that she was close. I began to slam harder and faster as I felt her walls cling to me; I growled when I felt her walls ripple with her orgasm. She kissed me as hard as she could and dug her nails into my back. I wasn't too far behind her as I shot into her.

She snuggled her head into my neck as we regained our breathing. I felt her rub the back of my next softly and I carefully sat her feet on the ground. I looked at her and she was beautiful; she was just in her undies that had been pushed to the side.

"You're beautiful." I whispered and kissed her softly.

"I love you." she whispered and I gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. I went back and cleaned up as she snuggled under the covers. I joined her and she fell asleep on my chest. I had found my love and I was glad that soon enough she would be mine.

**A/n: Any suggestions?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	25. Tats and Thoughts

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Kinley Orton, Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions. You guys are awesome!**

Jodi POV

The next day was great and I was really happy. I packed and got ready to go to Chicago; the flight was at least two hours so I snuck a copy of Dave's biography off the shelf and shoved it in my bag. I wanted to know why Angie wanted me to read it so bad. I hugged Athena and kissed Dave good bye as I went to wait for my plane. I had a few minutes to wait, so I pulled out the book and started to read it.

I was so into the book that I almost didn't get on the plane. I was in first class and I was glad because I could read and not be bothered. I finished the book right before I landed and I was a little shocked at what I had read; could Dave really mean all that stuff?

I got off and Phil came to get me. I texted Dave on the way to Phil's house when I landed; I didn't want him to worry about me. He told me to have fun.

"Hey." He said and hugged me.

"Hey, where's Ames?" I asked him; I had become better friends with Amy.

"She is on tour with her band; she left this morning." He said and I nodded; I knew that he really liked her.

We left to go to his house and I was glad that I was getting my scars tattooed, they would be less noticeable. I had gotten an ok from my doctor and she actually liked the idea of getting them tattooed.

"You have an appointment tomorrow afternoon." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

We were sitting in the living room and I just kept thinking about the book and the things that Dave had said; he had never been like that towards me.

"What's on your mind?" Phil asked me and I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Something is on your mind; what is it?" he asked me. I sighed and looked at my hand.

"You can't say anything." I said and he smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said.

"Ok, first of all, I'm engaged." I said and held up my hand; he smiled, but it wasn't a real one.

"Congrats." He said and I smiled at him.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked me.

"I talked to Angie and she told me to read Dave's book…" I was saying.

"Angie? Dave's ex?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't know I talked to her, unless Athena told him; anyways, I read the book and Dave said some stuff that shocked me. I have never dealt with the Dave that is portrayed in the book, but it makes me wonder if that's really him." I said and Phil sighed.

"I read his book; he sounds like a grade-A asshole, but if he has never been one to you then don't worry about it." He said.

"The only time I have had to deal with anything was when Dave hit me on accident one night." I said and Phil looked angry.

"No, it was a long time ago. He was talking about his ex-wife and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He felt horrible and hasn't scared me like that since. We weren't even dating at the time." I said and Phil sighed.

"No offense Jodi, but if he did it once then he might do it again; I just don't want you to get hurt anymore." He said and I hugged him.

"I know, but I really like him and I love him; I just need to know a few things before I actually walk down the aisle." I said and he smiled at me.

"Ace invited us to a party tonight; you up for it?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Always." I said and he laughed.

Phil POV

I was worried about Jodi; I was happy if she was happy, but I didn't want her marrying Dave. Dave was a nice guy, but Jodi was too good for him. I hoped that she changed her mind before she did something that she would regret.

We were watching TV when the doorbell rang; Jodi looked at me.

"Probably Joe." I said and went to answer it.

Joe (Samoa Joe) hugged me and walked in.

"You remember Jodi?" I asked him and he hugged her. I was glad that she was able to be around other guys without having panic attacks now.

"How are ya?" Joe asked her and she shrugged.

"I'm here, how are you?" she asked him.

"Good, my wife is away on business and I had a show, so I am here to bug Philly." He said and I laughed.

"Hey, Rob (RVD), Nelson (Homicide), and Jeff (Hardy) are going to be there tonight." He said and I nodded; Jodi just watched TV while we talked.

"She ok?" Joe asked me after a little while of Jodi staring blankly at the TV.

"Yeah, she just has a lot on her mind; plus she is been going through tough times." I said and he nodded.

"She seems like a cool person, I mean she let us kidnap her at the ROH show." He said and I glared at him; I still wasn't happy that they did that to me.

"Jodi, we are going to leave in a hour." I said and I didn't get a response.

"Jodes?" I asked again and walked in there; she had fallen asleep on the couch. I carefully shook her awake.

"What?" she asked me.

"We are leaving in an hour; figured you would want to get ready." I told her and she nodded.

She headed upstairs while I was talking to Joe. I hope that Jodi had fun tonight and that no one messed with her. I would kick someone's ass for doing anything to her after what she had been through. Jodi came back down a little while later in jeans, boots, a green shirt, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun; she looked good.

"Ready?" she asked me and I nodded. I realized how much I liked the shirt when I saw the back of it; it revealed a lot of her back, but it covered the scar. We grabbed out coats and headed out the door.

"You look nice." I said and she smiled at me as the three of us hoped in Joe's car. I needed to tell her about Jeff, but I couldn't on the way; Joe had the radio up and was singing to it. Jodi was laughing at us arguing.

Jodi POV

We got to the party and I was sticking close to Phil; I still had panic moments, but I was glad that I had already made a ton of progress. I was standing beside Phil when someone tapped me on the shoulder; I turned to see Jeff (Hardy) standing there.

"Jeff?" I asked him; I hadn't seen him in awhile; he had quit WWE and gone to TNA.

"Hey, Jodes." He said and hugged me.

"I missed you." he said and I smiled at him.

"I missed you too." I said.

"You wanna drink?" he asked me and I nodded. I told Phil who I was going with and took Jeff's hand; he lead us through the crowd and make me a jack and Pepsi.

"Let's find someplace to talk." He said and I nodded.

We ended up outside and I was glad I had dressed warmly, but Jeff, being Jeff, grabbed a blanket to take with us. We were sitting in the swing in the backyard of Ace's house.

"How ya been?" Jeff asked me and I sighed.

"I'm still a diva." I said and he laughed.

"Come on, darling, what's really going on?" he asked me.

"Matt told me what happened and I am glad to see that you are better." He said and I leaned my head on his shoulder; Jeff was always someone I could talk to.

"Yeah, I'm better, I'm still with Dave and I am engaged." I said and he looked shocked; Jeff knew about my ex who committed suicide.

"Lemme see." He said and I showed him my ring.

"Nice." He said and moved some hair out of my face.

"So, why don't you sound excited?" he asked me.

I spent the next hour telling Jeff everything and he gave me some advice; Jeff always had interesting advice. Jeff told me that he was still clean; I was glad for that. Jeff was a great guy, when he was sober.

"I still can't believe that you cut your hair." I told him and he smiled.

"Needed a change." He said.

"But you looked good with it." I said and he looked at me strange.

"What, you know I still think that you look good." I said and he smiled at me.

"You have always looked good." He said and I blushed.

I was looking at Jeff and in truth I had never wanted to break up with Jeff; he was the one I really liked all along. I was looking at him when he cupped my face gently and kissed me. I kissed him back as he pulled me closer.

Phil POV

I was inside and I looked outside to see Jeff and Jodi kissing; I knew they were outside talking, but now were kissing. Joe walked up and looked at me.

"She's engaged?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I don't think so, I think she is confused." I said and he nodded.

"Do you feel for Dave?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Nope." I said and went back to talking with everyone. Jodi and Jeff came inside a second later and sat down with us. Ace gave her a hug.

"I am surprised to see that Phil let you hang out with us again." Ace said and we were laughing.

"He is gotten over it." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"For the most part…" she added and we were laughing at her.

I was glad to catch up with friends; Jodi fit in well with all of us. Allison didn't like Amy so she was glad to see Jodi again. We all sat around and talked until early that morning. Jodi was so tired when we left; Jeff was going to ride back to the hotel with Joe.

"Just stay here." I told them when we got to my house; I was so tired. Joe crashed on the couch downstairs and Jeff crashed upstairs. Jodi was upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms. I was so tired that I didn't change before crashing.

Jodi POV

I woke up the next day and showered. I had an appointment to get my tats done. Jeff and Joe left when we did. I hugged Jeff and he promised that we would stay in touch; I realized how much I missed Jeff.

"You ok?" phil asked me and I sighed.

"So, I know it's not a good sign if I just got engaged and I am already kissing other guys." I said and he laughed at me.

"Yeah, but I think that to you Jeff is the one that got away." He said and I sighed; he was right.

We got to the parlor and it took 4 hours to do the trail of stars on my back. He also did a small one that was the word 'Strength' over the scar on my hip. I was glad to get them all covered. The other scar near my hip had mostly faded so I didn't get that one. I did get one more on the other hip that was the Chinese symbol for hope. I paid for everything and I was glad to get this done; I was less conscious about it.

"You know soon enough you are going to look like me." Phil said as we headed back to his house. I just laughed it off and was glad to change when I got back. I was in a sports bra and shorts so that nothing hit the new tattoos.

Phil took pictures as soon as I could uncover them; I sent the pics to all my friends. Everyone loved them; Dave was a little shocked my how big the trail of stars turned out to be. I love them.

**A/n: Any suggestions?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	26. Phil's Truth

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews. **

Phil POV

I had taken the pictures of Jodi and she sent them to everyone. Everyone loved them, except Dave; I knew that it bothered her that he didn't like them.

"What's wrong?" I asked her after she talked to Mickie.

"Nothing." She said and I just looked at her.

"So, maybe I shouldn't have said yes." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"Why?" I asked her as I left one arm around her; I wanted to hold her close.

"He doesn't seem happy about my tattoo and I don't know, maybe I really am just a commitment phob." She said and I laughed at her.

"Jodi, do you love him?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Yeah." She said.

"Then that should be enough." I said and she looked at me.

"Thanks, Phil." She said and I hugged her.

"How is Mickie going to take this?" I asked her.

"I think she will be happy." She said and I looked at her.

"Nervous to tell her?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Nope, she is the easy one; I was worried about telling two people." She said and I was confused.

"Who?" I asked her.

"You and Cena." She said and I knew why she would be worried about telling John.

"Me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, face it Phil, we have history and I value your opinion." She said and I smiled at her. She was right and I held her opinion higher than most other people.

"Well, what did you think I was going to say?" I asked her.

"Tell me I was an idiot and beg me not to marry him." She said and smiling. She was right; that's what I wanted her to do.

"Fine, don't marry him." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Fine, Phil, how do you really feel?" she asked me and I looked at her. I wanted her to be happy, but I really didn't think that she was happy.

"I just want you to be happy." I said and she pursed her lips together; she knew I was now avoiding telling her the truth.

"Fine, well, when you grow some I hope that you tell me the truth." She said and got off the couch. I groaned and went to stop her. She was running up the steps and I went to stop her, but tripped so we both ended up lying on the steps.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and I just looked at her.

"Think so." She said and I just smiled at her.

"Sorry." I said and she nodded.

"It's ok, now let me up." She said and I sighed.

"No." I said and she looked annoyed.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Because you ran away from me." I told her.

"You wouldn't tell me the truth; you have lied about how you really feel since I told you the other day." She said and I sighed.

"Why does it matter?" I asked her.

"Because you are a friend, Phil." She said.

"So is Matt or Randy." I said and she groaned; it kind of turned me on.

"They aren't you; Phil, you are important to me. I feel closer to you then I do most people; I guess that you don't feel the same." She said and she looked sad. I hated it when I hurt or upset her.

"No, Jodi, I do feel the same; I would hate to ever lose you. I just don't want tell you the truth because I feel selfish or stupid." I said and she nodded.

She flipped us over and I watched as she got up and walked away. I hated it when she didn't talk to me; I just didn't want to be the one to ruin her happiness, if she was happy. I just laid there and I sighed as I heard her door shut.

I got up and went downstairs to work out; it always helped me to think. I was killing the punching bag and it wasn't helping at all. I gave in and picked up the phone; I needed some advice.

Mickie POV

I was at home with Kofi when my phone rang; it was Jodi.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, I need time with my best friend tomorrow." She said and I knew that something was up.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked her.

"I will tell you tomorrow." She said and I knew it was serious if she needed to talk to me about in person.

"Alright, we will go out tomorrow after the show. How do you like your tattoos?" I asked her.

"I love them." She said and I was glad; I knew that the scars bothered her.

I talked to her for at least an hour before we both got tired. I went to bed with Kofi was on the phone with someone.

Kofi POV

I was downstairs when Mickie started to talk to Jodi. I was watching TV when Phil called.

"Yeah." I answered.

"You gotta second?" he asked me.

"Sure, Mickie is on the phone with Jodi… wait isn't she at your house?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she is." He said.

"What did you do?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I wouldn't tell her how I really feel." He said.

"About what?" I asked him. I knew Jodi better now and I knew that she didn't get annoyed easily.

"You can't tell Mickie, but Jodi got engaged to Dave; she asked me my real opinion and I wouldn't tell her." He said.

"Wow, um, what did you say when she first told you?" I asked him.

"I told her congrats, but I didn't mean it. I mean she sat here and told me that she doesn't know what she wants to do because apparently, Angie, Dave's ex warned her about Dave." He said.

"What do you mean warned her?" I asked him.

"She told Jodi to read his rook if she wanted to know how he really was… I mean we all read the book because Dave gave us all one, because he thought we cared." He said. I remember Dave giving me a book and I just looked at him like he was crazy. I did read it though, as a bet to say that I could read it faster than Randy, I won.

"I guess it changed Jodi's opinion?" I asked him.

"I guess so, I mean she is stuck on 'what if Dave turns into that?', she must not like what she read…" he said.

"Well, I mean he basically came off a male whore… I mean we all heard the rumors about him doing plenty of people in one night, but in the book he talks about some of those moments where he cheated. I mean, sorry, but if I heard someone talk about how many times I cheated on my ex-wife or how much I liked sex; I would be leery too." I said and he sighed.

"Yeah, I know, plus it's like it's him telling her without actually saying it to her." He said.

"So… seriously, why didn't you tell her how you felt?" I asked him.

"Because, if she really is happy I don't want to ruin it, plus it feels selfish. I know that I have Amy, but Jodi is the girl that I always wanted one shot with. I just don't want to make her break up with him because of my stupid feelings that will never come true, because I am happy with Amy." He ranted.

"Then tell her as a friend." I told him. She obviously cared how he felt, because she got upset when he wouldn't tell her. He sighed and I knew that he was having an internal fight, but he needed to tell her as a friend.

"Phil, you want her to be happy, right?" I asked him after a minute.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"Then fucking tell her! She cares about you and cares about your opinion. I mean if she asked me I am going to tell her she can do a million times better." I told him and he laughed.

"Fine, I will go talk to her." He said.

"If you don't and I find out that you didn't; I will kick your ass for her." I said and he sighed.

"Thanks, Kofi." He said.

"Bye, Phil." I said and walked into the bedroom.

I slid in the bed beside Mickie and she snuggled into me. I wanted Jodi to be happy, but I just didn't think that she was going to find it in Dave or Phil.

Phil POV

I walked to Jodi's room and knocked softly; I didn't get a response. I peeked in and she was asleep on her side. I walked over to her and sat down beside her; I could see that her cheeks were wet. I felt like an ass; she was upset now.

Dave POV

I was sitting at the condo and drinking Jack on the rocks; I had just had a minor fight with Jodi. I really didn't like her tattoo on her back and I told her that I didn't. I wasn't going to lie to her. I sighed as I thought about the fight and then she told me that she wanted to look at houses in Florida. She kept talking about wanting to start a new family. I was too old for kids… maybe I was stupid for falling in love with a 29yr old.

I fell asleep that night and got up the next morning to fly out to Houston; we had two shows in TX and then onto wherever. I couldn't wait to talk to Jodi, but I remembered her telling me that she was going out with Mickie tonight. I would probably grab a beer with Hunter and avoid Savannah.

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning and got ready. I didn't want to talk to Phil or Dave, just Mickie. Phil got up and the ride to the airport was a tense one. We got checked in and went to wait at the gate. I sat down and Phil sat next to me; I didn't have anything to say to him.

"No." he said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"No, I don't think you should marry him." He said and I nodded. I turned back to my book and I heard him sigh.

"Jodi, I don't want you to be unhappy; I read Dave's book and I know that him being with so many woman and even saying they were his drug of choice scares you. I think that you could do so much better." He said and I looked at him. I had tears in my eyes and I just hugged Phil.

"We got into a fight last night after I got done talking to you. I love him, but…" I was saying and Phil just held me closer to him.

"Jodi, don't worry your friends with help you figure everything out. I promise." I told her and she nodded.

We got onto the plane and I fell asleep on Phil's shoulder; I needed to talk to Mickie.

**A/n: Any suggestions?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	27. Mickie's help

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Miamitravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! I really appriciate them!**

Mickie POV

I knew that Jodi was going to meet me at the arena. She was flying in with Phil and I couldn't help but wonder what Kofi and Phil had talked about while I was talking to Jodi. I knew that something was wrong, but I couldn't guess what it might be. I thought that she was happy with Dave and she didn't seem to have problems with him.

I was walking to catering when I saw Jodi and Phil walked towards us. She didn't look happy and I knew that Phil didn't like whatever had happened. He had a protective arm around her. I walked over to them and hugged her.

"Hi, Phil." I said and he smiled at me.

"Come on, catering." I told Jodi. She hugged Phil and we stopped by the dressing room to put her bags down. We got to catering and Maria hugged her.

"I love the tats." Kelly said as she sat down with us.

"Thanks, I just couldn't believe how long it took." She said.

"Did Phil get anymore?" Maria asked us and Jodi shook her head no.

We all just sat there and picked at food; I knew that something was seriously wrong when Jodi frowned when Dave walking up with Randy.

"Hi, baby, I just got here." He said and kissed her. She planted a fake smile on her face and kissed him back.

"Come on, I wanted to spend some time with you since I know that you are spending time with Mickie." He said and she smiled at me.

"See when we have to go out." I told her and she nodded.

I watched as they walked away; I noticed that John didn't look happy about seeing them together.

"They are a cute couple." Maria said and I just nodded; I wasn't going to disagree until I knew that something was or wasn't going on.

Dave POV

I was walking with Jodi back to my locker room; I wanted to see her tonight since I wasn't seeing her after the show. I shut the door and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed me back, but it wasn't normal. I knew that something had happened.

"What's the matter?" I asked her and I saw her fidgeting with her ring; she was nervous about something.

"Whatever it is just tell me." I told her as I took her hands into mine.

"Dave, I spoke to Angie the other day…" she was saying.

"Angie? My ex-wife Angie?" I asked her and she nodded.

"She talked to me when she dropped Athena off; she told me if I wanted to know the real you to read your book. I didn't understand because I know or knew the real you, but my curiosity got the best of me. I read your book and I don't think that I know the real you anymore." She said.

"So… you want to know if I meant everything in my book." I asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked me. I got ready to say something when Athena came busting in the room. She had wonderful timing.

"Jodi!" she said and hugged her.

"Athena, your dad didn't tell me you were coming." Jodi told her.

"I know I wasn't sure if I was; he invited me to come on the road since I always bitched that it couldn't be that hard." She said to Jodi and she just nodded.

"Well, I am glad that you are going with us." Jodi said and I smiled at them.

"Me and Athena are going to a nice restaurant tonight since you have plans with Mickie." I told Jodi.

Jodi hung out with Athena while I did a promo and a scene. I was still in the storyline with Phil, Jodi, Mickie, Kofi, and the Straightedge Society.

Jodi POV

I was glad that Athena was here, but I needed the truth. I got ready and went out there with Mickie; she had a match against Eve. Mickie won and Phil and Luke made an appearance; they were trying to recruit both of us into the society. I was actually having fun in the storyline.

We got done and went to the back.

"Shower and change; we are leaving now. I know that something is wrong." Mickie said and I sighed.

I showered and we were walking to Mickie's car when John and Randy stopped us.

"Hey, let me see." Randy said and I showed them the one on my back.

"It's hides it perfectly." John said and I nodded.

"Are you ok?" John asked me when Mickie and Randy started talking about something.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said and he nodded, but I noticed his eyes got big after looking at my hands.

"Come to my room when you are done with Mickie; I don't care what time it is." He said and hugged me. He walked away before I could argue so I just got in the car with Mickie.

We got into the car and Mickie drove to an IHOP; she was hungry and wanted to talk. We ordered and I was stirring my drink.

"Alright, spill what's wrong?" she asked me and I sighed. I held up my hand and her eyes got huge.

"Wow." She said and I nodded.

"I would say congrats, but something tells me that you aren't sure." She said and I sighed.

I proceeded to tell her about meeting Angie, reading the book, kissing Jeff, and many other things; I also told her about the fight I had with Dave the other night. She listened and let me get everything off my chest; I was glad for it.

"Do you love him?" Mickie asked me.

"I love an idea of him." I said and she nodded.

"Jodi, I will be honest, Dave is a great guy, but you deserve better and someone else that you already know." She said and I looked at her strange.

"Just think about it, Jodi, John can take care of you in a heartbeat." She told me and I smirked.

"Mickie, John has Liz and he loves her." I said and Mickie smirked.

"Because he thinks you don't want him." She said.

"Mickie, I love you, but let's focus on one guy at a time. Athena is here with Dave for the next weeks, so I have to wait at least a week.

"Are you worried about Athena?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Just have a talk with her and let her know what's going on; we know that she doesn't think her dad is perfect." She said and I knew that she was right.

We talked for a long time before heading back to the hotel.

"I have to go to John's room; he saw the ring and wanted to talk as soon as we got back." I said and she nodded.

"See you tomorrow and don't worry; you will get through this." She said and hugged me.

John POV

I was standing on the balcony of my room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and turned to see Jodi walking in the room.

"Out here." I said and she walked out here. She picked up two of the beers from the dresser and handed me one. I opened them and we stood there drinking them and looking over the city.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I was scared to." She said and I turned to face her.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I was scared of what you would tell me." She said and I looked at the ground.

"It shouldn't matter, Jodi, we are just friends. I have Liz and you have Dave." I said and she nodded. I swore I saw her tear up as she looked back at the city.

"You don't want Dave do you?" I asked her.

"I thought that I did, but I don't know anymore." She whispered.

I looked over and she had set her beer on the floor of the balcony; she was bent over and her head was in her arms as she leaned on the rail. I sighed as I rubbed her back; I knew that something was very wrong.

"What do you really think?" she asked me in a whisper and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter… I have Liz." I said and she looked at me.

"Thanks, John, I hope that you and Liz are happy." She said and walked out of the room. I was standing on the balcony and I was pissed. I wasn't happy, but she deserved to be. I hated that she was with Dave; I wanted nothing more than to break them up. I had started dating Liz so that I could try and forget Jodi; it wasn't working. I threw the beer against the side of the balcony and it shattered sending beer everywhere. I just walked back inside and fell asleep, thinking of Jodi.

Jodi POV

I walked back to the room I was sharing with Dave. I walked in and he was already sleeping. I showered and sat on the edge of the bed. I was watching him as he slept; he looked peaceful and gentle. I was sitting there when Dave woke up.

"Baby, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"I was just watching you." I said and he pulled me to him.

"Sleep, babe." He said as I settled against him. I really did feel safe in his arms; maybe I was just having a commitment moment. I knew that I loved Dave and that he loved me.

**A/n: Any suggestions?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	28. Truth Revealed

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Kinley Orton, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! I really appriciate them!**

Dave POV

It had been three weeks, Jodi and I hadn't fought anymore since she got her tattoos; we were getting used to the idea of being engaged and we were planning the wedding. She sold her house to her brother and bought a nice one near Tampa, near Mickie and John. She wasn't really talking to John and I wasn't exactly sad about it.

Jodi was planning most of it and I was glad that she knew what she wanted. We still hadn't discussed future children and I needed to talk to her about it. We had just gotten back to D.C and Athena was in the shower. She had gotten really close to Jodi ever since they met. Athena was going to be one of Jodi's bride's maids.

I was sitting on the couch and Jodi was finishing up the dishes.

"Baby, I want to know something." I told her and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked me.

"What's your dream?" I asked her as she sat down on my lap.

"Honestly, it's to have kids and a family." She said and I realized that she was going to make this hard.

"Baby, I already have kids, they can be your family." I told her and she looked a little confused.

"Dave, step children and don't get me wrong; I love your daughters, but I want some that come from me." She said and I sighed.

"Sorry, baby, I'm too old." I said and she looked really upset.

"Dave, are you serious?" she asked me.

"Yes, baby, you can have my family, but I refuse to have any more kids." I told her and she stood up.

"I don't see why this is a problem…" I told her; she should be willing to compromise.

"Because, Dave, this is my dream!" she said and I just looked at her. She had never gotten upset or mad at me; I didn't like it.

"I don't care! I will not have any more kids!" I said and she just looked down.

"I am glad that I figured out how selfish you were before we got married." She said and I just scoffed at her.

"I am not selfish; I just know what the fuck I want." I said and she looked at me. I could feel my anger rising; she was getting on my last nerves. I was going to end up saying stuff I would regret.

"I know what I want too; I want a family that involves me having kids." She said.

"Tough shit… we don't need them. I didn't even want the ones I have now." I said.

"You don't mean that." She said.

"Whatever, I don't know why I try, you are damaged anyways. I thought that I could make this work, but nothing that you are as dirty as a slut isn't sitting well with me." I said.

Athena POV

I heard everything and I was really hurt when Dad said that he didn't want me. I also heard Dad call Jodi dirty and I was now really pissed at him. I thought Dad was being childish and stupid. Jodi loved him and gave him everything he ever wanted; she had a dream, but he didn't care.

"I do care Dave it's my dream. You had your dream and you made it. I will accomplish mine." She said and I walked to the door frame and leaned against it.

"I don't care about your dream." Dad told her and she just shook her head.

"Dave, I'm glad I know that now." She said and walked into their room. I walked in behind me and shut the door. She turned and looked at me.

"Athena, sorry you had to hear that, but I can't marry your dad." She said and I hugged her.

"I don't want you to anymore; he doesn't deserve you." I told her and she packed all her stuff up. Dad was outside cussing and throwing stuff.

"Please don't stay here tonight." She told me and I nodded.

"Let me grab my stuff and I will take you to the airport." I told her and she nodded.

I walked out and Dad was livid. He had let his temper lash out and I didn't like him like this. I packed and I could hear Jodi out in the foyer.

"I am leaving." She told Dad and I walked out there.

"What? You aren't going anywhere." He told her.

"Dave, I can't be with someone who doesn't support or care about what I want. I love you, but that's not enough to keep me here." She said and I walked up beside her.

"You will be back since you haven't taken my ring off." He told her.

I watched as she slipped the ring off her finger, took off the necklace and bracelet he had given her and sat them on the bookshelf by the front door. Dad looked shocked, but he deserved it.

"Goodbye, Dave. See you in a few days and I hope that we can at least be civil to each other. I also hope that you are happy with whoever you find." She said.

"Athena, where do you think you are going?" he asked me.

"Somewhere that people want me and don't think I am just a mistake." I said and we both left.

I drove Jodi to the airport and she had already called about a flight to Tampa. I hated that she wasn't going to be around much anymore, but after what Dad had said, she didn't deserve to deal with that. I walked in with her and she got her tickets.

"I am so sorry that I am leaving this way." She said and I hugged her.

"Me too. Can I still call you?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Athena, you and I can still be friends." She said and I hugged her again. She was now like my best friend and big sister. She got on the flight and I went to Angie's. She wasn't shocked to hear about the fight and how Dave had blown up. She was just glad she warned Jodi.

Jodi POV

I got home around midnight and sat down on my couch. I saw a picture of me and Dave. I picked it up and looked at it. I ran my finger over the picture and my tear fell on the frame. I threw the picture and it crashed against the wall; I didn't care anymore.

I fell asleep around 2 am after debating to call Mickie or not. I decided it could wait until the morning and slept on the couch. I knew that I had a lot to cancel tomorrow because of the wedding. I got up around 10 am and I had missed a bunch of text and phone calls. They were mostly from Dave; they started out being friendly and ended with this being my fault and I was the bitch. Athena texted me and wanted to know if I was alright… I texted her back.

I cancelled everything and finally called Mickie that afternoon.

"Hello?" she asked me.

"Hey, come over." I said.

"You're home?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I need someone to go with me to get a tattoo." I said and hung up on her.

Mickie POV

I was shocked when Jodi called and told me to come over. She was supposed to be in D.C with Dave and Athena working on wedding plans. I just stood there looking at the phone; Kofi walked up to me and looked at me strange.

"Something's wrong, Jodi's home." I said and he looked shocked.

"What?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she wants me to come over right now. She is getting another tattoo." I said and he looked really surprised.

"Go make sure that she is alright." He said and I nodded.

I drove over there and went inside. Jodi had gotten rid of every picture of her and Dave; I was surprised.

"Hey." I said and I looked at her.

"Hey, you go with me?" she asked me and I pushed her back to sit down.

"We need to talk first; I want to know what's going on?" I asked her.

"Well, Dave told me that it was stupid of me to have kids, I wouldn't have kids if I was with him, and that he was surprised that he was still with me since I was damaged goods." She said and I immediately wanted to kill him.

"And getting a tattoo will help that?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"What about all the wedding stuff?" I asked her.

"I cancelled it this morning." She said and I saw cuts on her hands.

"When did you get home?" I asked her.

"About midnight, Athena took me to the airport." She said and I nodded.

"Jodi, it's going to be alright." I said and she looked at me. I had only seen her like this one other time; right after Justin died.

"No, it's not Mickie, I'm not you. I don't get fairytales, just nightmares." She said and I hugged her.

We sat there and talked all night. I didn't go home that night; I didn't want her to hurt herself or be by herself.

Kofi POV

Mickie had told me what was going on and I was shocked that Dave had said all that stuff to her. I was sitting at the house that night when John called. He was going to come over and I told him that Mickie wasn't here. He showed up an hour later with beer.

"Where is Mickie?" he asked me after about an hour of whatever show we were watching had gone by.

"She is at Jodi's." I said and he looked at me funny.

"Jodi came back from D.C after a fight with Dave. The wedding is off." I said and he nodded.

"Now you can talk to her again." I told him and he smirked.

"What caused the fight?" he asked me and I shrugged; I did know the answer, but I wasn't going to tell him. He needed to talk to Jodi and he could find out for himself.

John stayed over that night and I had fun just catching up with him. I couldn't wait to see John and Jodi in the same room now that she wasn't engaged. She hadn't spoken to John since she told everyone she was getting married. I knew that everything would change now that she was single.

**A/n: Any suggestions?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	29. John's drunk moment

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**MiamiTravel, Kinley Orton, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

John POV

I had stayed the night at Kofi and Mickie's; I was still shocked at Jodi didn't marry Dave. I wanted to talk to her and tell her that it was going to be alright. I was still there when Mickie got back; she said that Jodi wasn't doing great. I ate breakfast with them and left to go home. I don't know why, but I ended up at Jodi's. I sat in the truck for a minute before walking to the front door; I finally rang the door bell.

She appeared a minute later in a sports bra and track pants; she looked good. I just looked at her; she didn't look happy.

"Did you come to stare or tell me told ya so?" she asked me and it brought me back to the real world.

"No, actually, I wanted to see if you needed someone to talk to." I said and she smirked.

"Nope, I'm good. I remember that you weren't too good at talking or explaining your feelings." She said and I sighed.

"Well…" I was saying.

"I'm working out…" she said and started to shut the door. I stopped her and walked inside.

"Good, I can be a workout partner." I said and followed her to what should have been the guest house; she had converted it into a workout room with mats for sparing. I took my shirt and shoes off; I was ready when she looked at me.

"Let's work on takedowns." She said and I agreed.

We were sparring and she caught me across my mouth and jaw; she just smiled at me.

"Oops." She said and I sighed.

"Alright, I deserve that." I said and she shrugged.

We went back to grappling and sparring when she shit me again.

"My bad, guess your reflexes are getting slow Cena." She said and I hated it when she called me by my last name.

"Fine." I said and I slammed her to the mat. She gasped in shock and looked at me; I hoped that I didn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I just…" I said and she slid out from underneath me. I sighed as I heard the door shut behind me.

"Way to go John!" I said to myself and sighed. I walked outside and she was sitting in the swing.

I walked over to her and sat down; she didn't get up and she wouldn't look at me. I scooted closer as I saw her wipe away tears; I felt like an idiot. I put my arm around her and pulled her to me; she fell into me and buried her head in my chest.

"It's ok." I told her as I pulled her into my lap. I just held her and rubbed her back; I let her cry.

"I'm sorry that I was an ass." I told her after a little while.

"Me too." She said and I looked at her.

"I really am sorry that Dave turned out to be an asshole." I said and she nodded. I sighed and put my finger under her chin; I made her look at me. I didn't want to see tears coming out of her eyes and I wanted to hurt Dave for hurting her. I was looking in her eyes when I couldn't help it. I brushed my lips over hers and she sighed.

Jodi POV

I was sitting in John's lap when he kissed me. I had wanted to kiss him for a long time, but I knew that it was wrong. He was with Liz and after having Dave hurt me I didn't want John to hurt her.

"No, John, you have Liz." I said and walked inside. I had walked away from John twice today and I felt bad both times I had done that. I was standing in the kitchen when I felt John walk up behind me and put his arms on either side of me. I looked over my shoulder to see him looking at me with his baby blue eyes.

"John, you can't hurt Liz." I whispered and he sighed. He placed his forehead on my shoulder and stepped closer to me.

"I know, but baby, I want you." he said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, one good fuck is that it?" I asked him and turned to look at him. He was upset looking at me; he turned me around to look at him.

"No, you are much more to me that one fuck. You are what I want in a woman and what I want for the rest of my life." He pleaded to me.

"Well, then I guess we have crappy timing." I said and he looked frustrated.

"Look, John, I just got out of whatever I had with Dave and you were happy with Liz while I was with Dave. You can't just drop her because I am single. I mean if you are really happy then you need to stay with her. You can't just string her along." I said and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I know…" he said as he leaned into kiss me and I put my hand up.

"John, no, stop." I said and he turned away from me.

"I'm sorry, I will see you later." He said.

"I invited Mickie and Kofi over for dinner tomorrow night, why don't you and Liz come? I am also going to call Matt to see if he wants to come." I said and he smiled.

"Alright, what do you want us to bring?" he asked me.

"Just drinks. Mickie is getting dessert." I said and he nodded.

He left and I called Matt. I had already talked to Mickie and she thought it was a good idea. Matt was up for it and I was glad. I knew that Phil was at Joe's and he was only about an hour away from my house. I invited him Joe, and Joe's wife. Joe and I got along great since I had helped them pull that prank on Phil.

I worked on storylines that night and I was getting ready to go to bed when my phone rang; it was Athena. I talked to her for a long time before going to sleep. I had to go to the store tomorrow to get ready for the dinner party I was having. I knew that Matt would show up early because he wanted to; I didn't mind.

Matt POV

I was glad that Jodi had called me; I hadn't really hung out with her since she started dating Dave. Dave controlled her more than most of us liked. I pulled up and walked inside; Jodi was in the kitchen.

"Hey!" she said and hugged me.

"Hey, thanks for the invite. I brought alcohol." I told her and she laughed at me.

She showed me around the house and finished the casserole she was cooking. She got done and we went to sit in the living room. I really liked her house.

"So where's Dave?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, I broke it off." She said and I felt like an idiot for asking.

"Sorry." I said and she laughed.

"Don't be; I'm not." She said and I smiled.

We were talking when everyone else got there; I was glad to see Joe and his wife.

Phil POV

I was glad to see Jodi and I move glad to hear that she had left Dave. I had to do everything not to jump up and down for joy. She deserved so much better. I knew that I would talk to her about it later. I had fun with everyone that night and I noticed how John couldn't keep his eyes off Jodi. I normally would have been jealous, but I had Amy; I was happy with her.

We ate and were sitting outside on the patio, Jodi had a little firepit and it kept us all warm enough. We left around 11 pm that night and were heading back to Joe's.

"Jodi is really nice." Joe said and I agreed with him.

"Yeah, I am just glad that she is done with Dave." I said and they both laugh at me.

"Don't tell me that you are going to dump Amy and run to Jodi, are you?" Joe asked me.

"No, I am really happy with Amy." I said and he nodded. He probably only half believed me.

Liz POV

I was glad to see everyone and Jodi seemed happier now that she wasn't with Dave. I knew that John was glad that she wasn't with him. John and Jodi were very close, but I wasn't worried. Jodi was honest with me and I knew that she didn't like being cheated on. We had discussed cheating when Drew did it to her.

We all left around midnight and I was driving. John had drank a little too much.

"I am so glad that she is away from him." He slurred and I agreed. I had heard what Dave had done to her while they were dating. He was a prick and didn't deserve her.

"John?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Liz?" he replied.

"Are you going to dump me to date her?" I asked him and he looked at me shocked.

"What?" he asked me.

"Are you, John? I know that you have liked her since we dated after you broke it off with Mickie? I mean are you just delaying the inevitable with us?" I said and he sighed.

"Liz, you know I love you." he said.

"Yeah, but John you love her more." I said and I knew that I was right.

"No, I LOVE YOU!" He said and I was glad he was home because he was now upset about it.

"Alright, John, I'm sorry…" I was saying when he kissed me.

"Marry me." He whispered and I was taken back.

"What?" I asked him.

"Marry me; it should show you that I am serious about you." he said and I smiled.

"Yes." I said and he kissed me.

He pulled me inside and took out a box in his dresser. He pulled out a large diamond ring and slipped on my finger. I was surprised because it was the same ring that he had proposed to me with when we were in college. I kissed him and we fell asleep; I was happy.

Jodi POV

I fell asleep that night and I was ready to be back on the road. I was glad that my friends were here tonight and that I was over Dave. I knew that John and I had chemistry, but I was going to be a good friend and be happy for him and Liz. I just came to the realization that maybe I was supposed to be alone for the rest of my life.

**A/n:Will John remember proposing? How will Jodi react? What will Jodi do when she sees Dave? **

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	30. The next day

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**MiamiTravel, Kinley Orton, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning and got a rental car. John was riding with me to the next city. Matt and Phil were riding together and Mickie and Kofi were riding together; we were going to follow each other. I pulled up to John's house and rang the doorbell. Liz answered it and she was really happy; she invited me inside.

"John is almost done showering. He might have a small hangover." She said and I laughed; he had drank a lot last night.

"Guess what!" she said and I looked at her and shrugged.

"John and I are engaged." She said and I tried not to let my jaw hit the floor.

"Wow, congrats." I managed to say and hug her.

"Thanks, but I also wanted to ask, can you be a bride's maid? You are John's close friend and we have become friends. I know that you pushed John to ask me back out and I want you to be in the wedding." she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, of course." I said and she hugged me again; I was still in shock.

We were talking when John walked downstairs. He grabbed a bottle of water and his stuff.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, congrats, Liz was just tell me her plans." I told him and he looked slightly confused, but played it off.

"Thanks, Liz, I will call you when we get there." He said and hugged her. I saw his eyes widen when he saw the ring on her finger and I realized that he didn't remember proposing.

"Love you." she said and kissed him.

"Love you too." He said and we walked outside. I was trying to hide my smirk as we pulled out of his driveway.

"I had no idea that you were ready to make that kind of commitment with Liz." I said and he groaned.

"Neither did I." he said and I was laughing at him.

"Shut up, I have a hangover." He said and I just smiled at him.

"Should we turn around? I am sure that your fiancé will help you." I said and he flipped me off.

John POV

I had proposed… I must have been a lot more drunk than I remember. I just sat there and thought about what I had done on the way to the next city. We had a show tonight; the show was in Tallahassee, so the drive wasn't that long. I didn't talk to Jodi that much, because I was still in shock from what I had done. I loved Liz, but did I want to marry her?

We got there and checked into the hotel. I was rooming with Randy; he would have a field day when he found out what I had done. I checked in and went to Jodi's room; we were leaving in a few minutes anyways to go to the arena. I called Liz on the way to Jodi's room to let her know I had made it; she sounded so happy. I walked into Jodi's room and sat on the bed.

"Can we talk tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure, just so you know I am already in the wedding." she said and I looked shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"I am one of Liz's bride's maids; she wanted me to be since I was so close to you and I had become good friends with her." She said and I nodded.

We all left and I wasn't in a talkative mood. I got there, dropped my stuff and went to sit in the arena. I had missed texts from Liz so I started to answer them. I was sitting there when Randy walked up and sat down.

"What's up, man?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"You look lost." He said and I sighed.

"I proposed to Liz." I said and he looked shocked.

"Wow, didn't know it was that serious." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah, me either, I did it when I was drunk." I said and he was dying laughing at me.

"Thanks for the support man." I said and he just kept on laughing.

Mickie POV

I was in the locker room with Jodi and she seemed a little off.

"What's wrong Mojo?" I asked her and she laughed at her nickname from when we were little.

"Nothing really, just shocked." She said and I sat next to her.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"John proposed to Liz while he was drunk and doesn't remember it. He didn't even know it until this morning when we were leaving. Liz is already making plans and wants me to be in the wedding." She said and I was shocked.

"I didn't know John was that serious." I said.

"I don't think he really was." She said and I nodded.

Kofi stuck his head in and we waved him in; Phil and Matt followed behind him. They all sat down with us.

"So, you heard about John's stupid moment?" I asked them and they shook their heads no.

"He proposed to Liz and didn't remember until Liz and Jodi told him." I said and they were all laughing.

"Randy is probably ragging him for it." Jodi said and we all nodded.

We were sitting around talking until Jodi and Phil had to shot a scene. They were almost done with that storyline and Jodi was going to go into one where Kofi and I were trying to set her up with Matt. They wanted her to stay in a romantic storyline. She didn't care because she was writing the storylines still.

Kofi POV

I was walking around the back after shooting my scene with Mickie. I was talking with Matt and Cody when we heard Dave yelling at someone. We walked back there to see him yelling at Jodi; she didn't look happy.

"Dave, you need to leave her alone." I said and he turned to look at us. He didn't look happy and Cody grabbed Jodi's arm and pulled her to him. He walked away with her in front of him.

"I wasn't done talking to her." He said.

"Too bad, you can't talk to her until you learn how to be civil." Matt said and we all walked away. I went to find Cody and Jodi. I found Cody hugging her and telling her that it was going to be alright. I felt bad for her and she didn't deserve anything Dave did to her.

"Come on, let's go play XBOX." Matt offered to her and she shrugged.

"You can shoot zombies." I told her.

"And you can pretend that they are all Dave." Cody told her and she gave us a small smile.

"Alright." She agreed and walked with us to my locker room. We had it set up and we were playing; Phil, Ted, Mickie, Maryse, Kelly, and Adam all came in and hung out with us. We still had a little while before the show even started.

Phil POV

Kofi and Mickie left to go out and we were still playing the game. I noticed that Cody was really close to Jodi. I was glad that she was alright after Dave's outburst and I was also glad that she was able to be around guys now.

"Come on, Jo." I said and got up.

"Hang on." She said and continued to shoot zombies. I sighed and took her controlled; I handed it to Ted. She looked like a little kid who had just gotten their favorite toy taken away.

"Come on." I said and pulled her up.

"Meanie." She said and crossed her arms. She was being really cute and I just laughed at her.

"Fine, then." I said and picked her up over my shoulder. She shrieked and started to squirm.

"Stop wiggling." I said and Maryse opened the door. They were all laughing at us and I just carried her to gorilla position.

"You're an ass." She said and I was laughing at her as I put her down.

"No, I have a cute one." I corrected her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said and I was talking with her when Dave walked up to her.

"Come on, we are going out." Dave said and she nodded. I hugged her and whispered to her that I was going to be out there too.

They walked out and then I walked out. The storylines was almost over; Jodi was going to leave both of us. I was glad this storyline was almost over because I didn't want her near Dave anymore. I went out there; fought Dave and Jodi left us both in the ring.

I got to the back and Dave was pulling Jodi off somewhere. I went to run after her, but saw John talking them. Dave let Jodi go and she ran towards me.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he wants to talk, but it always turns into yelling." She said.

"You don't deserve that." I said and rubbed her back.

We all got ready to go and left for the hotel. John appeared when it was time to leave and rode back with Jodi. We really hadn't seen him all night, but that's probably because most people were making fun of him.

Jodi POV

I got back and John wasn't very talkative. I went to my room and showered; I came out in a towel and John was sitting on my bed.

"Thanks, John, you could have knocked." I told him and he looked at me. I knew that something was very wrong; he stood up and walked over to me. He traced a finger down my bare shoulder and I felt a shiver run over my body.

"I am so sorry that I proposed to Liz." He whispered and leaned down to kiss me. I quickly moved and he sighed.

"No, John, we have been over this; you are with Liz." I said and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't even remember proposing." He whispered.

"I know, but obviously you wanted it somewhere, because like the saying goes 'drunken lips speak sober truths'." I said and he nodded.

"What do you think?" he asked me.

"Well, I think I want to put clothes on." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"Why, the towel looks sexy on you." he said and I just shook my head.

"Seriously, let me put clothes on and I will tell you what I really think." I said and he nodded. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around me and I started to walk over to my suitcase. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." He said and kissed me. I wanted to push him away, but he still had my wrist; I felt myself letting go. I couldn't do this to Liz, but he kissed so good.

John POV

I knew that I loved Liz, but I also loved Jodi. Jodi had been there since I had dated Mickie. I had been ass to her, but we were still friends. I wanted her in every way and I still couldn't believe that I had proposed to Liz. I was kissing Jodi and she moved closer to me; I knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. I let go of her wrist and put my arms around her waist. I felt her hands go to my chest and push me away.

"No, John!" she said and ran into the bathroom. It was official… I was an ass. I sighed and felt stupid. I grabbed some clothes that she had laid out and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jodi, here are your clothes." I told her and she opened the door a small amount. She stuck her hand out and I gave her the clothes before she shut the door in my face.

"I still want to talk." I told her and didn't get a response.

"The only way I am talking to you is if you promise to keep you hands and lips to yourself John! I mean it!" she said and I sighed.

"I promise; I really am sorry." I told her and I could hear her sigh.

"Go sit on the bed and wait for me." She said and I sat down. I felt so stupid, but I had to know what she thought.

She walked out a minute later and I just gave her a small smile; she sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and she nodded.

"It's ok, but you can't do it anymore." She said and I nodded.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her.

"I think…

**A/n:What will she say?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	31. Jodi's opinion

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

John POV

I just looked at Jodi as she tried to decide what to tell me. I really wanted her opinion, but I wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't give it me. I was an ass when it came to me telling her what I thought. She had every right to do that to me.

"I think…" she said and stopped. She looked like she was fighting with herself about what to say to me.

"Please Jodi, the truth." I said and she nodded.

"I think that you should marry her." She whispered and looked at me. I swore I saw her eyes go glassy from tears, but I wasn't going to push it. I nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks for tell me what you thought… you didn't have to." I said and she nodded.

"Well, I guess that I am going to go call her and see what she is doing." I whispere and Jodi nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"yeah, you can't get rid of me that easy, Cena… we are best friends… it takes a lot more than one of us getting married to just go away." She said and I smiled at her. I was glad that she would at least always be a best friend.

I walked to my room and sat down on the bed. I should have been happy… I loved Liz. I called Liz and talked to her. She really was happy that we were getting married; I wasn't going to ruin her happiness.

Randy POV

I was at a restaurant with Ted, Cody, Kelly, Mickie, Kofi, and Matt. We were all having fun and talking; we mostly made fun of John because he didn't remember proposing.

"I wonder if he will go through with it?" Ted asked us.

"Yeah, I am sure that he will." Mickie said.

"What about Jodi?" Kofi asked and we all looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, come on, we all know that John is in love with her." He said and we knew that he was right.

"I'm sure that she will tell him to marry her." Mickie said and Cody looked at her like she was crazy.

"Does Jodi not like him back?" Cody asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't think Jodi likes most of the male population." Kelly said and we all agreed.

"So, Kelly, when is your day set?" Ted asked her.

"We are going to set an official date when we go home for Christmas, so in a couple of days I will know." She said and we all agreed.

"I just can't believe that he doesn't remember proposing." I said and we were all laughing again.

We got back to the hotel and I went into my room; John had just gotten off the phone with Liz.

"Making plans?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Yeah." He said and I nodded.

"What are you going to do about Jodi?" I asked him.

"I talked to her and she told me to marry her." He said and Mickie was right, she would tell him that.

I talked to John for a little bit longer and he seemed a little down. I still made fun of him and he just told me to shut up. I knew that he liked Jodi, but it seemed like he wanted her to tell him that she loved him and he could break it off with Liz. I was glad that she hadn't done that.

Mickie POV

I got up the next morning and we all piled into the cars to go to the next city. We drove to Birmingham and checked into the hotel. I could tell that something was going on with Jodi; she seemed fine to everyone else, but I knew better. I hated guys right now, because all her problems came from the guys in her life.

We got to the arena and I was in the locker room with Kelly. Jodi walked in and started to walk back out.

"Stop." Kelly said and she looked at us.

"Sit, we are talking." I said and she sighed.

"I will call your brother." Kelly said and Jodi sat down.

"That's cruel." Jodi said and I cracked a smile.

"What?" Jodi asked us.

"You need to snap out of it." I said and Jodi sighed.

"Look, I know I'm not myself, but if you had been broken up with, raped, gotten engaged, called it off, and broken up with again all within a year, you wouldn't be yourself either." Jodi said and I nodded.

" I know, but you have to move on and get better. You were doing great after your rape and I know that Dave screwed you over, but you have to get over it." I said and Jodi sighed.

" I know, I know, but right now I feel like I am getting over-whelmed. John had to have my opinion about him and Liz, so I gave him one." She said and I looked at her.

"Did you give him your real one?" Kelly asked her and she looked down.

"No." she said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because Liz is so happy and she knows John so well. I know that she will make him happy." She said and Kelly hugged her.

"Jodi, it will get better, I promise." I said and hugged her. She just nodded and I had an idea.

"Hey, tell Matt to come here." I said out the door. Kelly and Jodi both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah?" he asked as he stuck his head in the room.

"Did you ever find someone to go tonight?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"Jodi can go." I said and I felt Jodi pinch my leg.

"Can you really?" he asked her and he looked excited.

"Sure. Where are we going?" she asked him and he laughed.

"I got tickets to go see Alice in Wonderland." He said and I knew Jodi wanted to see it.

"Great, what time?" she asked him and she seemed happier already.

"I will find you after the show. Thanks for going." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks you two." She said and hugged us both.

We all got ready; we were all in a match tonight. I was glad that Jodi would be able to bounce back to quickly. We won our match against Beth, Eve, and Gail. I was happy that we won and we went to the back. Kofi, Phil, and Matt were talking near gorilla position.

"Hey, congrats." Kofi said and put his arm around me,

"Thanks, I had great help." I said and Kelly waved as she walked off.

We were all talking when Cody and Randy walked up. Cody draped his arm over Jodi's shoulders and just stood there; I was surprised that she didn't make any attempt to knock it off.

"Hey did you ever find someone to go with you?" Randy asked Matt.

"Yep." Matt said and pointed at Jodi.

"Cool, have fun." He said and she nodded.

Matt POV

We all were talking and people went out to do their matches. We didn't see Dave or John backstage that night; they were both having problems. I showered after my match and got ready to leave. I drove us to the theater and we went inside.

"Let me pay you for my ticket." She said.

"No, I got it." I said and she huffed.

"Fine, I got snacks?" she asked and I smiled.

"Fine, since you aren't going to give up." I said and she smiled.

We grabbed some candy and drinks before going to the movie. I was glad that she had gone with me; I hadn't got to spend a lot of time with her. The movie was great and it was fun.

"Thank for going with me." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks for the invite." She said and I drove us back to the hotel.

I walked her to her room even though she told me that I didn't have to; I just laughed at her.

"See you tomorrow." I told her and she smiled as she went into her room.

I was walking back to my room when Dave stopped me.

"You need to leave her alone." He said and I just sighed.

"Dave, shut up, she left you." I said and he glared at me; he took a step towards me and there wasn't much room between us.

"She will realize she made a mistake." He said.

"The only thing she will realize is that she should have left you sooner." I said and he was livid. He swung at me and I hoped on his back. I applied the sleeper hold and it knocked him out. I just left him in the hallway and went to my room. I told security that he was in the hallway and needed help. I went to bed and was still happy that Jodi had gone with me that night.

We didn't have show the next day because it had been cancelled. We were all off for four days because of Christmas. I was glad to be going home; it was nice to have a break.

Jodi POV

I went back to my house in Florida. Kelly came with me because my brother was coming here for Christmas. We had made plans just a few days ago; I was glad because Mickie had nominated me to have the Christmas party this year. I agreed and knew I would have fun at it. We were having it the day after Christmas and Mickie helped me to invite everyone.

I walked in and Kelly put her stuff in a room. I was looking through the food when she walked back downstairs.

"Grocery store?" she asked me and I nodded.

We left to go to the grocery store and Liz called me while I was there. I invited her over tonight and called Mickie. We were going to have a girls night; I knew it would be fun and possibly interesting.

**A/n:What will she say?**

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	32. Shocked

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life- Yeah, Matt is Evan Bourne. **

Jodi POV

Christmas went well and so did New Years; everything has been flying by. I had made more friends and gotten a lot closer to some old friends. I was closer to Ted and Cody; I knew how Ted felt about Kristen so we had been talking a lot more. I was shocked to find out that he was only 2 years younger than me. I was also closer to Matt and he helped me keep Dave away. Matt and I had gone on a date, but realized that we were too good of friends to even try that. I talked to him almost daily and I think John was jealous. I wasn't talking to John as often because I knew that he was busy with wedding details. Dave had finally given up and was a little mad when he found out that I was talking to Athena and Angie; Angie turned out to be a nice person. I was also happy for my brother and Kelly; they had picked a date in May and I was the maid of honor… I was beginning to think that the saying was true… always a bride's maid, but never a bride.

Wrestlemania is in three weeks and I am excited. I am fighting Michelle for the Woman's Championship; I will win. I have been busy with everything and I was helping Liz with wedding details. Mickie still didn't understand why I was just standing by and letting John get married. I usually just smiled and shrugged; I knew that eventually she would annoy me enough to get the real answer.

I was outside by the pool; reading when there was a knock on my gate. I walked over and opened it to reveal John. I didn't know that he was coming over today.

"Hey." I said and hugged him.

"Hey, I didn't have anything else to do… so…" he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"John, you don't have to have a reason to come over." I told him and he smiled. I was talking to him when I noticed his expression change.

"I didn't know that you have company." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, Jeff had time off so I told him to come hang out here." I said and John nodded.

"Hey man." Jeff said and John just nodded at him.

"Well, thanks for the talk. I gotta go." He said and walked away before I could say anything.

"Did I ruin something?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Nope, he is just been moody lately." I said and Phil shrugged.

I sighed and Jeff had picked up my book.

"Really?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Yep, I'm a nerd." I said and he just shrugged. He was skimming the book… it was a historical account of Roman times.

"You really are a nerd." He said and I just looked at him.

"Right." I said and he laughed.

"Come on, give it back." I said and he shook his head no.

Jeff POV

I had Jodi's book and I wasn't going to give it back. I was messing around with her and we both ended up in the pool. I was surprised that it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. Jodi came up and glared at me.

"Thanks." She mumbled and I just laughed.

"Look, your book managed to stay dry." I said and pointed to the book that was laying on the concrete beside the pool and she just laughed.

"Whatever." She said and started to get out. I grabbed her and pulled her back in the pool.

"Quit it." She said and I was laughing at her; I knew that she wasn't mad.

She turned and faced me as she splashed me. We got into a wrestling match and it was funny; she was stronger than I thought. I finally had her and I pulled her up to me. We were inches apart and she looked great even soaking wet.

"Fine, you win." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"What…" she was saying when I cut her off with a kiss. She tensed for a minute before relaxing and I brought my hands up to cup her face. She gently grabbed onto the hem of my shirt and I pulled her as close I could; she really was intoxicating.

"Hey, Jodi… I…" John was saying when he walked through the gate and we pulled away.

"…ran out of gas down the road." He said and Jodi sighed.

"Give me a second to change and I will take you to get some." She said and he looked shocked.

"I will clean up." I whispered to her and she nodded as she disappeared inside.

"You two are dating again?" John asked shocked.

"No, we just kissed." I said and he smirked.

"Be careful, she is only going to break your heart." I said and Phil looked shocked.

"John, shut up, you aren't getting her. I have been friends with her as long as you have and I dated her. She just has bad luck with guys; I include myself in that problem." he said and walked inside. I just sat on a patio chair and waited for Jodi.

John POV

I was shocked to see Jodi kissing Jeff; I didn't even know they were really talking. I realized that she and I had grown apart so I wasn't shocked that she hadn't told me. Jeff denied it, but the way they were kissing I wasn't surprised. Jodi came out a few minutes later and didn't look very happy.

"Come on." She said and I followed her to the garage. She got in the SUV and slammed the door shut. I crawled in and just sat there. I had a gas can with me and I just held it. The drive there and back to my car was silent.

"So, were you ever going to tell me that you and Jeff were dating? I thought that boat had sailed." I asked her as I got out. She got out and walked around to where I was pouring the gas in the car.

"We aren't." she said.

"You know that kiss didn't look…" I was saying when she slapped me. I was shocked and it hurt.

"What the hell?" I asked her.

"You know, John, I have tried to stand by you and be your friend through all this, but when you tell someone to stay away from me because I am going to break their heart… it's pretty low. You are marrying Liz! You don't need to worry about who I do or don't date, fuck, kiss, or whatever. John, you are one of my best friends and I know that you don't remember proposing to Liz, but you made the mess and you have to clean it up. I am not just going to tell you not to marry her and everything will go away. I want you to be happy and I know that she can do that. I know that you are mad because you think I am not telling the truth, but I really am. I want you to be happy. Now, saying all that, stay out of my love life." She ranted and I just looked at her.

"Fine, then after the wedding, you can stay out of mine." I growled and she just nodded.

She left and I headed home; I was so mad at her. I loved her, but she was pushing me away. I don't know why she wanted me to marry Liz so bad… I knew that she could make me just as happy.

Jodi POV

I drove back home and I was livid. John was such a pretentious asshole. I got back and Jeff was working out; I joined him and killed the punching bag.

"I'm going to make a guess that you are imagining its John?" he asked me and I nodded.

"What happened?" he asked me and I huffed.

"I confronted him on what he told you and he told me that after the wedding I need to stay out of his life." I said and broke down. Jeff just collected me in his arms and rubbed my back.

"Shh… darlin… it's ok." He told me and I finally calmed down after we talked about it.

"Hey, Mickie called, they want us to come over tonight for dinner." He said and I smiled.

"What time?" I asked him.

"How did you know I agreed?" he asked me.

"I know that Mickie didn't let you not agree." I said and he laughed.

"Fine, 5." He said and I nodded.

We worked out and went inside.

"Hey, Jodi?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"About the kiss and what John said…" he said.

"It's whatever, Jeff." I said and he nodded. I turned to go up the stairs, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Well, I don't care what John said and I liked the kiss." He whispered in a husky voice as he recaptured my lips. I moaned at the feeling of his lips on mine; I hadn't been kissed or touched in a long time.

Liz POV

I got home and John was working out like crazy; I knew that something was wrong.

"John, are you ok?" I asked him.

"Do I look ok?" he asked me and I knew that he was in a bad mood.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I ran out of gas today." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. He shot me a look and I knew it was serious.

"Ok, what else is it?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Tell me or I will call Jodi and asked her." I said and I saw a different expression cross his face; they must have gotten into it.

"What did you two argue about?" I asked him.

"I was joking with Jeff and she took it serious." He said and I nodded; I figured there was more, but I wasn't going to push it.

"Well, I hope you two get over it; you two are best friends. I wouldn't want to see that go away." I said and he just shrugged.

Jeff POV

Jodi and I had made it to her bedroom. I was running my hands all over her and she was still perfect. I slipped her shirt over her head and my shirt was on the stairs somewhere. I moaned at the feeling her hands running all over my back. I picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed and she went straight for my jeans; we both wanted this and it felt so good.

My pants hit the floor and I pushed her back so that she would lay down. She did and I trailed my fingers over her lacy bra, down her stomach, and ran my finger over the edge of her undies.

"Please." She whispered her and I slowly hooked my thumbs in the sides of the undies as I dragged them down her long legs. I kissed my way back up her legs and I carefully pulled her legs apart. I knew that she had been raped and I didn't want to reminder of that; I wanted her to feel good.

I gently sucked on her clit and she moaned; she arched her back as I slid in a finger. She was really tight, but wet. I wanted her to so bad; I always had. I was pumping my fingers in and out of her as her moans became more animalistic.

"Come on, baby." I said as I pulled her bra down to reveal her hardened nipple. I took her nipple in my mouth and moved my fingers faster. She wound her fingers into my hair as she came with a loud scream.

Jodi POV

I was in heaven with Jeff; he was very talented. I was regaining my breathing as I felt Jeff pull me into a sitting position. I sat up and he kissed me as my bra disappeared to the floor somewhere.

"Do you still… have… that… toy…I gave you?" he asked me as he placed kissed down my neck and shoulder. I knew what he was talking about it I knew why he wanted it. I moaned and looked at him.

"Bottom drawer, back of the drawer." I whispered to him as he walked over to where I pointed. He dug around until he found it. Jeff had gotten me a vibrator when we were dating as a joke. I kept it and used it before I was raped.

"Have you had fun with this yet?" he asked me.

"No, I was saving it for you." I said and he smirked.

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to me as he trailed the tip of it up my leg.

"Let's give it a try." He whispered as I grabbed him through his jeans.

"Some of your clothes have to disappear first." I said and he smiled at me as I stood up and pulled him with me.

I undid his jeans and they pooled around his feet. I carefully slipped the neon blue boxers off his hips and he moaned when I finally touched him.

"Your turn to lay down." I said and he laid down on the bed. I crawled on the bed and laid down between his legs as I carefully nipped at the inside of his legs. He groaned when I blew on him and he was very hard. I slowly slid him into my mouth and he gasped at the feeling. I started to suck on him and he really liked it when I gently nipped at the tip.

"Darlin, slide this inside of you and I will turn it on. I know it will make this better for both of us." He said and I took it from him. I didn't realize how big it was until I slid it inside of me. I went back to sucking on Jeff when I felt it start on move. I moaned as I took more of Jeff into my mouth.

He turned it up higher and I thought I was going to bust as I started to suck on him harder. He growled as I nibble on his tip and he tangled his hands in my hair. I started to suck on him harder the close I got to orgasm.

"Oh, Jodi…" he moaned as I took him deeper in my mouth.

I started to moan the closer I got to my orgasm and I sent him over the edge. I milked his cock while he went in my mouth as my orgasm ripped through me. I moved and Jeff pulled me up to him; he kissed me as the thing continued to move towards another orgasm.

"Oh, god, Jeff…" I moaned and he brushed over my clit; I was sent into another mind blowing orgasm. Jeff just kissed me and I felt him remove the wonderful toy. I whimpered at the loss of contact; I opened my eyes to see Jeff off the bed and getting something out of his pocket.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." He whispered as he kissed me softly. I nodded and kissed him as he rolled the condom onto himself.

"Lay back." He said and I laid down with him on top of me. He kissed me as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Last chance to stop." He whispered and I pulled him in for a kiss.

He slowly pushed inside of me and I moaned at the feeling; he felt so much better than the toy. He started to thrust slowly and I had my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Please Jeff, fuck me." I whispered and he looked at me.

He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into me; I growled at the feeling and squeezed him harder with my thighs. He started to pound it into me and it felt amazing. I was crawling at his back and letting out sounds that I didn't know I could make.

"Let it out Jeff." I told him when I noticed that he wasn't making many noises. He kissed me and I knew that he could be loud. I moved my hands down to his ass and pushed him in as far as he could go.

"Ah… Fuck,.. Jodi." He growled as he started to pump harder.

"I'm close…" I whimpered and Jeff started to got faster.

"Come on, Baby." He growled and pushed all the way inside of me. I arched my back as I felt the orgasm rip through every part of me; Jeff was right behind me.

Jeff POV

I collapsed next to Jodi as she softly rubbed my back. We were both trying to catch our breaths and come down from our highs.

"Come on, sleep." I told her as I took off the condom and dropped it in the trashcan next to her bed. I would flush it later.

"We have time?" she asked me.

"Yeah, we don't have to be at Mickie's until 5; its just 2." I said as she snuggled closer to me. I fell asleep happy for the first time in a long time; I never should have let her go.

**Check out my other story My Real Family...**


	33. Jeff's Apology

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

Mickie POV

I got done setting everything up when Jodi and Jeff arrived right on time. I just hugged them as they came inside. I noticed they were closer and touchy; I just wanted Jodi to be happy.

"Come on, Kofi is outside." I said and we all walked outside.

"Oh, Jodi, can you help me really quick?" I asked her and she stayed inside; Jeff walked outside and started to talk to Kofi.

"Um… are you two dating again?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Nope." She said.

"Ok, well, the last text I got from you was you were pissed at John, so what happened to make you in such a good mood?" I asked her.

"Let's just say that Jeff and I helped each other out with personal problems." She said and it took me a second to process.

"You slept with him?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Nope, I fucked him." She said and I was laughing.

"Whatever, just be happy." I told her and she nodded.

We walked outside and we all ate dinner. Jodi and Jeff seemed happy and I wish they would have worked out or Jeff wouldn't have messed up when he did. They stayed for a while before going back to the house. I was washing dishes when Kofi came inside from cleaning up the grill.

"Did they seem like a couple to you?" he asked me.

"A couple of horny people, yeah?" I answered him and he was laughing at me.

Ok, so that tells me what you and Jodi talked about." He said and I smiled.

"I just wish that she would find a guy who isn't an asshole." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, or at least the one who would take care of her would stop pushing her away." I said and Kofi just smirked.

"John is a stubborn person and since Jodi told him to marry Liz, then he probably will." He said and I sighed.

"We need to make him realize that he needs Jodi more than Liz." I said.

"But then you also have to make Jodi realize that he's not off-limits to her." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I told her before." I said and he smiled at me.

"Just try harder." He said.

"Wait, you are going to help me right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, as long as you help me with a problem I have right now." He said and I kissed him; I had the same problem.

Jeff POV

We got back to Jodi's and I realized that I had really messed up when I dated her.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Yeah, come on." She said and we sat in the swing.

"What's up?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Well, first of all, I love the tats." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Second, I realize how much I messed up when I was dating you. I should have never let you go." I told her and she nodded.

"I wish you hadn't." she whispered and I kissed her forehead.

"Where does this put us?" She asked me and I sighed as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I would love to pick up close to where we left off over a year ago, but I know that we can't." I said and she nodded.

"How about we just be best friends?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Promise?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Now, one more thing…" I said and she looked at me.

"You have to tell John how you really feel." I told her and she sighed.

"It doesn't matter, because he is getting married." She said and I flicked her in the forehead.

"It does matter; I know that he doesn't want her… he wants you." I told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Because, when he saw us kissing, I thought he was going to lose it. He basically told me to stay away from you for your good, not mine." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be scared, but he wants you and I know that you want him. You always have; I remember you telling me about him staying at your house when he was dating Mickie. You two talked all night; you know that's hard to find in a guy." I said.

"I found it in you, but that got screwed up; what makes you think it won't happy with John?" she asked me and got up to walk in the house. I got up and ran after her; I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me. She was struggling and I had her back pinned to my chest.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, but you deserve an answer to that." I told her and she was still struggling. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and I wasn't going to let her go.

"Yes, I mess that up, but you won't mess it up with John. You have had bad luck, but it's not your fault; the assholes that you have dated just don't appreciate you." I told her.

I turned her to face me and I cupped her face in my hand. I made her look at me and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I ever let you go." I whispered as I placed a kissed on her lips. She stopped struggling and pulled me closer. I deepened the kiss and she moaned softly as I grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head back for access to her neck.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you." I whispered as I kissed her neck and down to her shoulder. I was glad she was wearing a sundress.

"I am sorry that I put you through all that." I whispered as I let go of her hair and my hand wondered down her back side.

"And, Jodi, I am so sorry that I took you for granted." I whispered to her as I picked her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around my waist as I walked over to her patio table. I sat her down and her hands went straight to the hem of my tshirt.

"Jeff, I'm sorry I didn't try harder to help you." she whispered in between kissed.

"I am really sorry that I didn't give you another chance." She whispered as I pushed the skirt of her dress up.

"I am just glad that we are still friends." I told her as I carefully slipped a finger under her undies. She moaned and I slipped a finger just inside of her.

"Please, Jeff, make me feel something." She begged and I slid my finger all the way inside of her. She leaned back on her hands and scooted closer to the edge of the table. I was glad this was a concrete table so that I didn't tip it over.

"You want to go inside?" I asked her.

"No, now." She said as she sat up and undid my pants. I groaned when I felt her pull me out of my pants; I was already very hard. She started to slide her hand up and down the shaft; I accidentally ripped her undies when she tightened her grip on a certain spot.

"Sorry." I mumbled and she just smiled.

"I have plenty more." She said as she kissed me.

I moved my finger and pushed her hand away as pulled condom out of my pocket. I rolled it on and started to kiss down her neck. I guided my tip to her entrance and slid the very tip inside of her. I kissed down to her shoulder and she whimpered when I didn't move.

"Jeff…" she whined and I carefully kissed her shoulder.

"Tell me what you want." I whispered to her.

"I want you fuck me so hard that it hurts." She whispered and I was shocked. I bit down on her shoulder as I slammed inside of her as hard as I could.

"AHH!" she moaned and I carefully licked the blood away from her shoulder.

She pulled my face back to hers and kissed me as I slammed into her with a frenzied pace. I was gripping the table and she was digging into my back; the pain and pleasure mixed nicely. I was kissing her when she bit down on my tongue and then sucked on it. She was making it hard for me to hold out.

"Harder, Jeff." She begged and I pushed her to lay back on the table as I pulled her more to the edge. I grabbed her hips and slammed into her as hard as I could; I felt her walls cling to me as I continued to slam into her. I wasn't far behind as I collapsed on top of her.

Jodi POV

Jeff was amazing. We laid on the table for a few minutes until he pulled out of me. I gasped at the feeling of emptiness. He pulled off the condom and put himself back in his pants. He threw away the condom and pulled me up into a sitting position. I just laid in his arms and he kissed me softly.

"Come on, shower." He said.

"Jeff, I can't walk yet. My legs hurt." I told him and he picked me up bridal style as he carried me up to my bathroom. He sat me on the counter as he started the water. I stood up off the counter and Jeff gasped when he looked at me.

"Baby, I am so sorry about your legs." He said and I looked in the mirror. The backs of my legs were raw from being on the concrete table.

"It's ok, I can just sat I slipped and slide down the hill in my driveway." I said and he gave me a sorry look.

"Jeff, I'm not mad and I wouldn't take it back." I said and he kissed me softly.

We showered without anything happening and fell asleep together. I knew that Jeff was leaving in the morning and I would actually miss him. I had one more day off before going back on the road; I was supposed to help Liz with wedding plans. I hadn't actually talked to John since earlier when we went off on each other.

John POV

I was at home watching TV. Liz was supposed to be home in a little bit and Jodi was coming over. I hadn't seen her since we had our argument. I just wanted to know if Jeff was really her boyfriend; she could do so much better.

I was sitting there when the doorbell rang. I answered it to find Jodi standing there.

"Liz isn't here yet." I told her.

"Well, I will wait outside." She said and I pulled her into the house.

"No, Liz would scream at me." I said and she moved her arm away from me.

"Well, I'm glad to know if wasn't because you actually cared about me." She said and I glared at her.

"Jodi, It's not that I don't…" she was saying.

"No, John, it is… It always had been. You can't stand to see me be happy. You hated it when I was Drew, you hated it when I was with Dave and you would never tell me what you really thought, and you definitely weren't happy to see me kissing Jeff the other day. And, no, we aren't dating. I just hope that you will happy with Liz." She told me and I growled.

"I was right about Dave and Drew. You deserve better. I will be happy with Liz, but at least I didn't tell you anything instead of a lie." I said and she just glared at me.

"I didn't lie to you. I told you the truth, marry her!" she said to me.

"But you don't want me to." I said to her and she growled in frustration.

"Prove it!" she said.

"I already have… it was all in the kiss." I said and she looked shocked.

"John, you can't…" she was saying when we heard the garage door open.

"We will finish this later." I said and she rolled her eyes.

We sat on the couch really quick when Liz came in from the garage.

"Jodi? John?" she yelled.

"In here." I yelled and she walked inside. She kissed me and hugged Jodi.

"Come on, let's get in the pool." Liz told Jodi.

"I don't have a swim suit." Jodi said.

"You can borrow one, come on." She said and Jodi nodded.

"I will be outside working on the GTO." I said and walked outside. I didn't want to deal with Jodi right now.

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	34. Jodi's secret

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

John POV

I was working on the car while Liz and Jodi were talking about the wedding. I loved Liz… I loved her. I knew that I loved her and I wanted her, but I just couldn't get Jodi out of my mind. I was working on my GTO when Liz came running past me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

I have to take Jodi to the hospital; she passed out." She said and I ran to the patio. Jodi was passed out on the concrete. I ran over to her and picked her up as Liz came back outside.

"Get the car." I said and carried her to the car. I held Jodi the entire way to the hospital; I wanted her to be alright. I called Mickie and Kofi answered; I told him what was going on. I knew that Mickie would be worried and Kofi said they would be there soon. I was worried about Jodi; I didn't know what was wrong.

"I need to go to work." Liz said and I nodded.

"Go on, honey, I will catch a ride home with them. I want to make sure that she is ok." I said and kissed her.

"Jodi is lucky to have a best friend like you." she said and I nodded, but I had been an ass to her.

"Yeah." I said as she walked away.

I was sitting there when Kofi and Mickie got there; Mickie just hugged me.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"I don't know; Liz said that she was in the pool, she got out and collapsed." I said and Mickie nodded.

"I need air." I said after sitting there a little longer. I walked outside and sat down on the curb.

"Hey, you're John Cena." A girl said and I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, something like that." I said and she was obviously a nurse who was on break.

"Everything ok?" she asked me.

"My best friend is here because she passed out and I am worried about her." I said and she nodded.

"I was just in there, everyone seemed ok." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"You must care about this girl a lot." She said and I looked at her strange.

"You were about to cry when I walked up, you sure it's not your girlfriend. I promise not to tell." She said and I laughed a little.

"She is my best friend; I have been an ass to her lately." I said and she nodded.

"Well, I am sure she will be fine." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks for talking to me on my break." She said and I looked at her.

"Here, you want me to sign something for you?" I asked her.

"Sure, but you could do one better. You could come visit the children's wing. I know some of them would love to meet you." she said and I nodded.

"Let me check on my friend and I will come up there." I said and she nodded.

"You can bring her too, they would love to meet a diva." She said and I laughed.

"I will bring my friends too." I said and she nodded.

I signed some stuff for her and went back inside. Mickie was gone and Kofi was waiting for me.

"Come on, we can see her." He said and we walked back there.

"What was wrong?" I asked him.

"Let her tell you." he said and I was really curious now.

I walked in the room and she looked very upset. Mickie was sitting beside her on the bed and they had both been crying; I knew that this couldn't be good. I walked in and she wouldn't look at me.

"We will be outside." Mickie said and I sat down beside her.

"What's going on, Little one?" I asked her and she started to cry again. I sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I lost the baby." She whispered; she was pregnant? I didn't know that.

"You were pregnant?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You knew you were pregnant?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"You proposed to Liz and I wanted you to think about that instead of my problems." She said and I felt bad.

"Jodi, you are my best friend, I want to know these things." I said and she sighed.

Jodi POV

I finally told John about the baby when I lost it. I didn't want him to know because I didn't want it to change anything. I wanted him to be happy with Liz and think that everything else was normal. I didn't want him to know that the baby was the real reason I wasn't giving him a real answer. He didn't need my problems too.

We visited the little kids on the children's floor before going home. We had to be on the road tomorrow; we were flying out to Phoenix. Liz was going to take John and me to the airport in the morning. Kofi and Mickie were going to meet us at the airport. I couldn't wait to get to Phoenix; I had to talk to someone.

I got there and checked into the hotel; we had to go straight to the arena. I texted someone on the way to the arena to meet me after the meeting; I needed to talk to them. Vince called a meeting; I didn't want to go, but I had to. I got there and the meeting was so boring.

"Hey, we are going to sit, you coming?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah, be right there, gotta find someone real quick." I said.

"Need help?" he asked me.

"Nah, I got it. I will be right there." I said and headed for a locker room.

Mickie POV

I was sitting with Kelly, John, Kofi, Randy, Phil, and Maria. We were all talking and having fun.

"I thought Jodi would be here by now." I said.

"She said that she had to talk to someone and she would be." Randy said.

I knew that she hadn't told Dave about the baby, so I had no idea who she would be talking to.

"Fine, give it a few more minutes then we can go find her." I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

We all sat there and we still couldn't find her.

"Alright, I'm looking for her." John said and stomped off.

"He is gotta tell her how he really feels." I said.

"Is the plan still on?" Kelly asked us.

"Yeah, Randy, are you sure you don't mind?" I asked Randy and he shook his head no.

"I just have to get her to like me." He said and I nodded.

"Don't worry I got that part covered." I said and he nodded.

"I'm going to look." He said and walked away.

"So, what happens if Jodi falls completely for Randy instead of John?" Kelly asked me and I shrugged.

"Either way she gets a nice guy." Kofi said and we all nodded in agreement.

"I hope so, because Cody is tired of all her lame boyfriend." Kelly said and we laughed.

Randy POV

I was walking around when I found Jodi; she didn't look happy.

"Come outside with me." I said and she followed me. I sat down on a loading dock and she sat beside me. I was going to smoke.

"Randall, you really should quit." She said and I laughed.

"I know." I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"So, what took so long?" I asked her.

"I was talking to someone." She said and I nodded.

"Dave?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

"You looked pissed; he is the only person I know of, that still works here, who can make you that upset." I said and she sighed.

"Yeah, I had to talk to him about something. I don't know how I liked someone so self-centered." She said and I laughed.

"You liked me at one time, so who knows." I said and she laughed at me.

"I did like you, Randy. You are a nice guy." She said and I nodded.

"You think we could give it another try?" I asked her and she looked at me surprised.

"Um… sure." She said after a minute.

"Good, we can get dinner tonight." I said and she nodded.

We talked a little longer before finding everyone else; I wasn't sure what John would say once he found out we were dating again. I texted Mickie and told her that I got Jodi to go out with me. I thought it was a little mean what we were doing just to get them to admit they need and like each other. I couldn't help but think that maybe John really did want to date Liz.

Jodi POV

I finished my match and was walking to the locker room when John found me.

"Hey, you up for dinner tonight?" he asked me.

"I can't, I'm going out with Randy." I said.

"Like together? Like a date?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think I gave Randy a fair shot the first time we tried to date and now that he isn't crazy it's easier." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I hope it's fun." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, we can go out tomorrow night." I said and he smiled; it almost looked fake.

"Ok, did you want to ride with me to the next city?" he asked me.

"Sure, and I am going to beat you in name that tune!" I said and he laughed.

"Whatever, just have fun tonight and I will pick you up in the morning." He said and I nodded.

I went to the locker room; I was talking to Kelly about a few more details. She was getting married in two months; John and Liz were getting married in 3 months. I knew that I was going to be bust especially since Wrestlemania was coming up soon. I was thinking about everything and listen to Kelly and Mickie talk about the wedding when Randy came to get me.

"Have fun." Mickie said and Kelly hugged me as I left with Randy.

We ended up going to a small restaurant and talking until almost midnight. I knew that I hadn't given Randy a fair shot when I first met him because I was upset at Phil. I finally got back and fell asleep; I was riding with John tomorrow and we were leaving sort of early. I really just wanted to know if John was jealous, but he had Liz.

Randy POV

I had fun with Jodi; I just hope that I can keep it separate because the main this is to get her and John together.

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	35. Crashing Down

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! You guys are great!**

John POV

Jodi and I left early the next morning; we had a six hour drive to the next city. I knew that some people were flying, but driving gave me an excuse to talk to Jodi.

"How was your date?" I asked her.

"Good, Randy is a really nice guy." She said. _I am a really nice guy_. I thought, but realized I was being jealous.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"We ate and talked… he was fun to talk to. He might be the single guy I hang out with once you are married." She said and I was angry.

"So, we can't hang out when I am married?" I asked her.

"No, John, I didn't say that. I said that I need a single guy to hang out with when you are busy with Liz." She said and I sighed.

"Whatever." I said and I was annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" I asked her after a little while of silence.

"I didn't think it was something you needed to know or worry about." She said.

"Jodi, we are best friends; I want to know everything." I told her and she looked at me; she sighed.

"Fine, I also talked to Dave about it." She said and I was surprised.

"He knew?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I told him as soon as I found out." She said and I just sat there.

"What did he say?" I asked her.

"He was happy that I lost it." She said and she sounded so sad about it.

"I'm sorry, Jo, I would have helped you if I had known." I said and she shrugged.

"Did Dave yell at you?" I asked her; I knew Dave well enough to know that bad news wasn't something you wanted to tell him by yourself. She nodded and she showed me the bruises on her wrist.

"Jodi next time just tell me." I told her and she nodded.

We changed drivers half way there and I was thinking as I flipped through the radio. I stopped on a station and Jodi started to sing the song that was playing. I finally listened to what she was singing; she was signing "Have you Ever" by Brandy.

_Have you ever tried find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_Have you ever been in love_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything to make them understand…_

I sat there and I wanted to cry. I had no clue what to do; I was marry on person when the person that I loved was literally sitting next to me. I sighed and listened to her sing the rest of the song.

The rest of the drive was long, but Jodi didn't seem to notice. We got to the hotel and checked in; a lot of people were there already.

"Can you with me to dinner tonight? I wanted to talk about more stuff." I asked Jodi and she nodded.

"Sure. What time?" she asked.

"6; I'll come get you." I said and she nodded.

Jodi POV

I got checked in a looked at the time; it was 4:30. I showered and Mickie came to my room.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked me.

"John wants to go to dinner; he wants to talk about more stuff. I have no clue what through because we talked most of the way here." I said and she shrugged.

"Maybe he finally wants to confess his undying love for you." she said and I shot her a look.

"He is with Liz." I said.

"Shut up, Jodi, you know we are all right. He loves you. You are just too stubborn, blind, and scared to see it. You will never find love because you won't take a leap of faith. I wouldn't be surprised to see you end up alone or back with Dave because he got you pregnant." She said and I was shocked to see Mickie snap on me like that. I just nodded.

"Ok, well, I have to get ready." I said and she walked out. I was shocked and it hurt to hear Mickie say that stuff. I put on a jean skirt and a small brown top; flip flops were in order because it was warm enough. I had the radio playing and "Never Ever" by All Saints came on.

I sat there and listened; I was scared and I knew it. I sighed when I saw it was almost 6. I wiped away my tears and put on a little make up to cover up the redness. I wasn't shocked when John was right on time; something seemed wrong when he asked me to go.

Liz POV

I was sitting at my house and I should have been upset, but I saw it coming. John had broken up with me and called off the engagement. I knew exactly why to and I was kind of relieved; I knew that John loved her. I would always be wondering if he was thinking of her when we were together or doing anything. I knew that I couldn't live up to her standards or do what she had done for John. I should hate her, but I didn't. I felt like life was better now that I wasn't living in the shadows of John Cena. I needed to thank Jodi and tell her that it wasn't her fault. I knew that she would think that it was, but it really wasn't. John and I would only work for so long before we quit trying; I needed to thank her for not letting it work this time.

Kofi POV

I was in the hotel room with Mickie and she was pissed at Jodi. I had never seen her this mad; I didn't understand. She was ranting about Jodi and John dating; she was mad because Jodi wouldn't tell John how she felt. I just listened to her and even watched her call Randy and tell him never mind the plan. Mickie was now determined that Jodi didn't deserve John. I don't know what made her snap, but I didn't' know what to do. The one person who did was the person she was pissed at; I just sat there.

John POV

I got Jodi at 6pm; I felt a little better because I had just told Liz that it wasn't going to work. I expected her to be upset, but instead she told me to treat Jodi like a princess. I was glad because it felt like I was happier already; I just had to make Jodi figure out that I really did love her.

I got her and I we grabbed food at a burger place, because she wanted a burger. I loved how she didn't always eat salads and things like that because she didn't care what people thought. I was so glad that we were near the beach; we were in LA and normally I hated LA, but this time it was alright.

"Let's go to the beach." I said and she nodded. We drove in silence and I knew that I had a lot to say to her; I just didn't know how to say it. We got out and I was so glad that because it was dark there wasn't that many people on the beach. I got out and took her hand as we started to walk down the beach towards the water.

"Jodi?" I aksed her and she looked at me.

"I love you." I said and she sighed.

"John, we have been over this, you love Liz." She said and I smiled.

"No, I don't. I called her and broke off the engagement. I don't love her; I listened to you because I thought that's what you wanted. I realized, though, that's it's not what I wanted. I want you. I love you." I said and she looked shocked.

"John…" she was saying and I kissed her.

"Marry me." I whispered and she looked upset.

"I can't." she whispered.

"Why not? I love you and I know that you have feelings for me." I said and she just stepped away from me.

"I love you John, but I can't rush into this. I don't want to." She said and I was mad.

"I love you isn't that enough?" I asked her and she just stood there. I was enraged.

"I don't know why I tried. I love you and I thought it would be enough, but no not for you. You are nothing but a spoiled selfish bitch. You don't care about anyone else's feelings and anyone else's life. I guess I should have just stayed with Liz at least she would have given me what I wanted. You won't give me anything except pain." I said and I walked away from her.

Jodi POV

I was shocked. Mickie had yelled at me, John had yelled at me, and now I just didn't care.

"Fine, hate me." I said and John looked at me.

"I should, I give up the person who loves me to go after the person I love only to be rejected." He hissed.

"I am not rejecting you, John; I just want more time." I said and he looked at me.

"I don't want more time I want you now." He said and I just stood there.

"I can't give it to you right now. If you can't wait then leave." I told him and he started towards the car; I watched as he drove away from me. I sat in the sand and cried. I was having the worst day and I didn't care.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I didn't want to be here. I called Stephanie when I got into a cab and asked for time off before Wrestlemania. She gladly gave it me with the promise that I would finish up a few storylines. I agreed, got my stuff at the hotel, left a note at the desk for Randy and Kelly, and flew to Tampa. I didn't care if anyone knew where I was or even cared if I was alive. I didn't want to see anyone right now; maybe they were all right. I guess maybe I did mess up people lives more than help them.

Cody POV

I was sitting at a hotel in Europe when I got an upset call from Kelly. She told me that Jodi had gone home and that something was wrong. I tried calling Mickie but she just ranted to me about something; I didn't really know before hanging up on me. I called John and he didn't answer so I gave up and called Jodi.

"Hello?" she answered really upset.

"Jodi, it's your brother are you alright?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said and I knew that something was definitely wrong; she hadn't sounded this depressed since Justin died. I spent the next few hours on the phone with her. I was officially mad at John, Dave, and Mickie. They were all being assholes to her; I wished that I could be there for her, but we were on tour. We would be flying home in two days and I was coming to see her.

John POV

I got back to the hotel and I was still mad. I went to the room and Randy, Cody, and Ted were sitting around drinking.

"What's your problem?" Randy asked me.

"I told Jodi how I really felt about her and she threw it back in my face." I said.

"What?" Ted asked me.

"I told her I loved her and I wanted her to marry me. I told her that I broke it off with Liz and she didn't want to right now." I said.

"But she would eventually?" Randy asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know; I got mad and left her on the beach." I said and Ted slugged me right across the jaw. I didn't have time to react before Randy started to pummel me; I tried to fight back, but Randy was pissed at me.

Cody POV

I ran downstairs to the desk.

"Hi, I need to know if someone had been back to the hotel." I said.

"Who?" the guy asked me.

"The girl in 670." I said and the guy looked.

"She actually checked out about 20 minutes ago. I was told to give this to the Randy." He said and I nodded.

"Well, I'm Randy." I said and he handed it to me. He gave it to me and I went back upstairs. I walked back in the room and Ted was holding an enraged Randy; John was on the floor bleeding and looked like at least 5 people had gotten to him.

"Here, read this. She checked out and left it for you." I told Randy and he read it. He was more pissed after she read.

"You dumb ass! She thinks that everyone hates her." Randy screamed at John and Ted pulled Randy out of the room. I watched as John read the letter and I saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"Great going Cena." I said and took the letter.

I read it and I felt so bad for Jodi; she had a bad day.

_Rands, _

_I am going home. I can't take it when two people tell me I am a selfish bitch in the same day. I will be back before Wrestlemania. Text me if you want to… see ya around. _

_Jodi_

I could see tears stains and I kenw that she was upset. I looked at John and he was getting up. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell back over.

"Fucker." I said and walked back to my room.

I texted Jodi and told her that I missed her and to call me if she needed me.

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	36. Hopeless

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! You guys are great!**

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning and it wasn't a bad dream; my two best friends still hated me. I looked at my phone and I had a bunch of missed calls and text. I just ignored them and started to work out; I had a week to figure everything out. I knew that I had feelings for John, but after having so much bad luck with guys; I just didn't want to rush anything. I thought that he would understand, but he didn't. I also felt bad for Liz; I needed to talk to her. I had just gotten done running two miles when there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it; I was surprised to see Liz standing there and she looked happy.

"Hey, Liz." I said and she hugged me.

"Come on, shower, we are going to lunch." She said and I nodded. I let her in and went upstairs; I had no clue what was going on. Liz wasn't mad at me or at least she didn't seem like it. I showered and got ready. I walked downstairs and Liz drove us to a café to eat and talk. I was still leery about everything; she still might hate me.

Liz POV

I went and got Jodi for lunch. She doesn't look happy and I was surprised that she was in Florida. I had tried to talk to John, but he was mad about something, so I gave up. Randy was the one who told me that Jodi was in Florida. We ordered and Jodi was still lost.

"So, first of all, thank you. I want to thank you not letting me make a huge mistake by marrying John." I said and she nodded.

"You're welcome?" she said and I just smiled.

"Jodi, I don't hate you. John told me why he was calling off the engagement and I realize that I have to thank you. John and I have tried so many times to make it work. I knew that marriage would have made it work longer, but John and I are better as friends than lovers. We would kill each other eventually and I don't want to go to jail for him." I said and she smiled.

"I thought you would hate me." She said and I shook my head no.

"No, actually I was waiting on it. You have everything that John wants, which is why I am surprised he didn't tell you that he wanted to date you as soon as he broke it off with me." I said and she laughed.

"Actually, he did. He wanted to get married and everything else. He told me that he loved me and that I was the one he really wanted. I told him I needed time because I have had bad luck with guys and he got pissed. John called me a stupid selfish bitch and left me on the beach. I came home, because I couldn't' be around him or Mickie right now. I need time to figure everything out." She said and I felt horrible for her.

"I'm sorry… I know how you feel. John can get upset if he doesn't get exactly what he wants." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I saw it first hand when he was dating Mickie." She said and I nodded.

We sat there and talked for a long time and I was that we were still friends. Jodi was a great person and I wanted to be friends with her even if John wanted to date her. I took her back home and told her to call me if she wanted to do something while she was home. I felt bad for her because of how Mickie and John had treated her.

Jodi POV

I was at home and I was glad that Liz didn't hate me. I checked my phone and texted Randy, Kelly, Cody, and Maryse. They had all texted me to see how I was and I was grateful to have some friends that still cared. I was also shocked that Jeff had texted me; Matt must have told him what was going on. I knew that rumors were probably already going around and they were outrageous.

I laid down on the couch and fell asleep watching TV. I was going to work on storylines this afternoon, plus right now I had time to rest. I knew that Stephanie didn't mind giving me time off since I was pulling three jobs on some nights. I fell asleep and woke up to the doorbell. I answered the door and I was shocked who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"I told you… I would always be there for you." they said.

Kofi POV

Mickie was still in a bad mood and I didn't understand what the real problem was; I was shocked to hear that Jodi had taken time off.

"Mickie, why did you get so mad at Jodi?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Because she doesn't understand what she has." She said and I nodded.

"But, that doesn't mean you have to go off on her." I said and Mickie looked at me.

"She is always too scared to do anything." She said.

"Mickie, look at all she has been through, she is entitled to be a little leery of things." I said and Mickie sighed.

"Look, Ko, I know that you think I am being mean but I know my best friend." She said.

"Really? What do you think she is doing right now?" I asked her.

"Probably talking to John." She said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Mickie, she went home. John went off on her last night and I guess between the two of you she couldn't take it right now. She left last night." I said and Mickie looked shocked.

"Yeah, she checked out last night after John left her on the beach. I am sure that you would know this, but you felt like giving her your advice when it wasn't warranted or needed. You of all people should know that you can't make someone like someone else just because you want them to. You shouldn't have yelled at her for no reason." I told Mickie and she sat down on the bed.

"Why did John yell at her?" she asked me. I knew all this from Cody and Ted; I was glad they had beat the crap out of John.

"Because he wanted to date her and even get married right now, but she wanted more time." I said and Mickie nodded.

"John broke it off with Liz?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Look, Mic, I love you with everything I have, but you messed up. You shouldn't of yelled at her for no reason." I said and Mickie just sighed.

"I know, I need to call her." She said and I nodded.

I sat there as Mickie called Jodi, but she didn't get an answer; I wasn't surprised.

"I'm going to talk to John." She said and I sighed.

"Don't make it worse." I told her and she nodded as she walked out of the room. I texted Jodi to see if she was alright.

John POV

I woke up the next day and life sucked. I couldn't talk to the one person who understood because I drove them away. I just laid there when there was a knock on the door; I opened the door and it was Dave.

"What?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to see how bad Randy beat you up." He said and smirked.

"Not now." I said.

"It sucks doesn't it?" he asked me when I got ready to shut the door.

"What?" I asked him.

"What she can do to you?" he said and I sighed.

"Yeah, except I don't plan on making her life a living hell like you did." I said and he looked pissed.

"I loved her and I still do, but it wasn't the right time for both of us. I still care about her and I don't want you to hurt her." He said.

"I wouldn't worry you did enough of that for the both of us." I said and he punched me right in the mouth.

"Learn to shut up every now and then, Cena. I know that you left her on the beach last night and I know that she flew home because of you, so don't push it." He said and shut the door. I just sat on the floor; I didn't care right now. I was sitting there when Mickie poked her head in the room.

"Oh, are you ok?" she asked me as she came in.

"I don't care." I said and she looked at me.

"Look, we both messed up." She said as she sat across from me.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"I yelled at her before you picked her up." She said and I nodded.

"I miss her." I mumbled and she looked at me.

"You really like her?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I do… I just messed up and wanted her right then. I will give her time, but I just wanted her last night." I said and Mickie smirked.

"You always did get mad when you didn't get everything you wanted right then." She said and I smiled at her.

I sat there and talked to Mickie until I had to shower. We had a show tonight and I couldn't wait to explain all my bruises and problems. I knew that the fans would think it was from other matches, but all the rumors that were going around didn't help me out right now.

I rode to the arena with Mickie and Kofi; they were actually talking to me. I knew that Kofi wasn't happy with me, but I didn't blame anyone for being mad at me. I was walking backstage when I ran into Kelly.

"Sorry." I mumbled she just glared at me.

"Ass." She said and walked around me.

"Sucks to be hated, doesn't it?" Glenn asked me as I walked by. I remember when he was hated because he took Amy from Adam; it was actually comical.

I just walked to the locker room and I didn't want to deal with anyone. I groaned when I saw Ted, Randy, and Cody in the locker room.

"Have you talked to her?" Cody asked me.

"No, I don't know what to say." I said.

"Sorry, would be a great start." Ted said as he and Cody walked out. I was sitting there and Randy was glaring at me.

"You know what's funny…" he said and I looked at him.

"When she first came you hated her and you pushed her away. I dated her because you and Phil had something against her, but now we are all friends with her. I didn't think you would be so stupid again, but you did it. You managed to ruin everything again. She isn't talking to anyone… I miss talking to her and I will hurt you worse if I lose another friend because of you." he said and I sighed.

"Look, Orton, I got it… I fell bad enough. I drove her away and she is the one person that I talk to everything about. I know that I fucked up but stop rubbing it in my face." I said and he stood up.

I just glared at him as he walked out. I needed to get her back or at least talk to her. I just sat there when I heard my phone buzz; I read the text.

_She doesn't hate you. ~ Liz_

I had hope.

**A/n: Who came to see Jodi? What should John do?**

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	37. Made up

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

Jodi POV

I was shocked to see Jeff on my front porch. I just looked at him; he still looked good. I just hugged him and he carried me inside.

"How did you hear about it?" I asked him.

"Dave." He said and I was shocked.

"Batista?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, babe, he still cares for you and he hates John that much." He said and I smiled. We all knew that the storyline between them wasn't just fiction; they really didn't get along most of the time.

"I just got finished taping an Impact and wanted to see if you were alright." He said and I just looked at him.

"I don't know what to do." I told Jeff as we walked outside.

Jeff POV

I felt bad for Jodi; she hadn't had good luck with guys in the past year or so. I knew that I had been a problem to her, but now I wanted to help her. We walked outside and I smiled as I ran my hand over the patio table; she was a great lover. We sat down in the swing and started talking.

"What do you want to do, darlin?" I asked her.

"I want to date him, but I don't want to move at warp speed to do it. I have jumped into too many things right now." She said and I nodded.

"Well, then take your time; this is your life." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks, Jeff." She said and hugged me.

"Do you want to hang out for awhile?" she asked me and I nodded; I liked being around her. I just had to remember to keep my hands to myself.

We ended up getting in the swimming pool; it made it easier to hide my hard-on, but worse because she wasn't wearing a lot. We were floating around in the swimming pool when her phone rang. She got out to answer it and slipped on the concrete. I ran over to her and she groaned.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, just clumsy." She said and I looked at her; she was beautiful. The phone stopped ringing and we were both just looking at each other. I finally moved and helped her up. She looked at her phone and it was John. She texted him that she would call him later and she didn't want to talk right now.

"Do you want to get back in the pool?" I asked her and she nodded.

We got back in the pool and were sitting on a built in step. I had my arm around her when she kissed me. I pulled away and looked at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled and started to move away from me. I grabbed her and pulled her back to me; I kissed her with everything that I had. I pulled her in my lap and started to kiss down her neck and shoulder. She moaned when I hit the spot near the base of her neck and he collarbone.

"I want you, baby." I whispered and she looked at me. We both knew that what we had was mostly physically at this point. She nodded and I helped her out of the pool. I walked inside with her and we left everything outside. She pulled me into her room and I threw her on the bed. I had to remember not to be so rough with her; I didn't want to scare her.

I pulled her top off and attacked her perfect nipples. She grabbed my hair and arched her back; she needed some attention. I was kissing down her stomach when the door bell rang. She groaned and I looked at her.

"Be right back." She told me and grabbed her top. She put it back on and walked out of the room; I was so hard. I listened carefully and sighed when I realized who was at the door.

Jodi POV

I walked to the front door and I was very mad. I wanted Jeff and I was horny. I pulled open the door and found a very tired, sad, and beat up looking John. I just looked at him.

"What…" I was saying when he kissed me.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you the other night. I just have so many feelings for you and I wanted to tell you. I didn't mean to act like an asshole and I didn't mean to hurt you." he said and I sighed.

"Come in, John." I said and he nodded.

"Hey, Jodi, I fixed your stuff." Jeff said as he walked out and I realized what he was doing.

"Thanks, John, be right back." I said and John nodded.

I walked outside with Jeff and he gave me a small lingering kiss.

"I know he is the one you want. You know to call me if you ever need anything. I am still your best friend." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jeff." I said and he nodded.

I walked back inside the house and John looked horrible.

"How did you get time off?" I asked him.

"Look at me, you can't sell my looks when they are screwed up." He said and I smirked.

"Fine, come on, let me clean you up." I said and we walked into the kitchen. I was getting ready to look for something when John stopped me.

"Wait… I want talk to you first." He said and I looked at him.

"I am sorry that I tried to rush you, but I do love you. I don't expect you to say it back, but just know that my feelings for you are deep and real. I didn't mean to do that to you the other night and I didn't mean to push you away. I will give you all the time in the world, but just know that I want to be with you." he said and I looked at him. I got ready to say something when John cut me off with a soft kiss.

"You don't have to answer right now." He said and I nodded.

"I want to… I want to try us, John, but I don't want to rush it." I said and he nodded.

"Fine, I have all the time in the world to be with you." he said and kissed me again.

I pulled away and cleaned John up. He looked much better without all the dried blood and other things on him. I am surprised they let him on a plane looking how he did. He went home later that night and I was going to go over there tomorrow night.

Mickie POV

I was sitting in the hotel and I felt like crap. I wished that I could tell Jodi sorry. I was watching TV when the phone rang; it was Jodi. I talked to her for a long time and everything was fine. I wasn't surprised that John had flown down there, but I was surprised to know that Jeff had shown up because of Dave.

I talked to Jodi for most of the night and I apologized a lot to her; I really felt like a shitty friend for doing that. I was talking to her when Kofi told us both that we needed sleep. She promised to call me tomorrow night. I crawled in bed next to Kofi and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you two are ok." He said and I nodded.

"Me too, I missed my best friend." I said and he kissed me.

We didn't fall asleep right then, but instead I thanked him in my own personal way for telling me I was being a bitch.

**A/n: Well... what do ya think?**

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	38. Everyone's feelings

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, CrazyLove342, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

Jodi POV

I got up the next morning and thought about everything that I was going on while I worked out. I was one messed up person. I had stayed up late the night before working on storylines. I had finished two storylines, but I had a few more to finish. I was going through wedding stuff in my mind; it was getting close. I was also thinking about John; I was seriously unsure of what to do about everything. I got done running and looked at my phone; I had missed a phone call from Phil. I called him back; it was always interesting to talk to Phil. He always gave me interesting points that I hadn't thought of yet.

I was glad to talk to Phil and he wasn't surprised that John had shown up at my house. Apparently, everyone knew that John was in love with me. Phil thought that I should give me and John a try, because at least it would be a try at something instead of going in circles all the time. I also talked to Phil about him and Amy; he was feeling smothered. I gave him some advice, but knew that he probably wouldn't listen. I got done and called Dave. I wanted to know why he told Jeff to come over.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dave?" I asked him.

"Hi Jodi." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you have a second to talk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, everything ok now?" he asked me.

"I guess, I wanted to ask you something… why did you call Jeff?" I asked him.

"I wanted someone to talk to you… I couldn't get to you, but I knew that he could. I heard what happened and I still care." He said and I felt a small pain, from how Dave and I had ended things.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Anytime babe, I hope that John makes you happy, because if he doesn't… he is a dead man." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Dave." I said and I talked to him a little longer before I got off the phone. I wasn't surprised that he still cared; I still cared about him. I still talked to Athena almost weekly. I showered and heard the door bell ring. I answered it and it was Cody. I just hugged my brother; I was so glad to see him.

"Hi sis." He said and I smiled at him.

Cody POV

I was glad to see Jodi. I knew that I would be seeing her a lot in a month, because of the wedding, but I knew that she needed someone right now. I had talked to Mickie and they had made up, I was glad. I sat there and talked to Jodi for a long time; she got everything off her chest. I knew that she needed someone and since Mickie hadn't been friendly lately I was happy to fill in. Kelly had called me about everything and I was glad that my sister and fiancé worked together.

"So… what's going on with John?" I asked her after she had told me everything else. I didn't need to know about her sleeping with Jeff, but I did ask to know everything.

"We agreed to take it slow… I am supposed to go over there tonight." She said and I nodded.

"You are so going to jump him." I said and she was laughing.

"Nope, don't think so." She said and I shrugged.

"What would you do Cody?" she asked me and I sighed; I didn't want to give her bad advice.

"I would give it a try… I know it seems like your heart can only be broken so many times, but it makes it stronger each time." I said and she sighed.

"Thanks, bro." She said and I smiled at her.

We sat there and talking until she got ready to go to John's and I had a tux fitting. I was going to do it here since we were getting married here.

John POV

I couldn't wait for Jodi to come over… she promised that she was going to come over. I had cleaned the house and kicked my brother out for the day. I wanted it to just be us… I had waited forever just to date her. She rang the doorbell and I answered it; she looked amazing.

"Come in." I said and she walked in beside me.

"You want to go see a movie?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, you drive or me?" she asked me.

"I'm driving." I told her and she just smirked.

We went and saw Clash of the Titans… it was an ok movie.

"Sorry if it was boring." I said and she smirked.

"It wasn't, plus he wasn't bad to look at." She said and I acted hurt.

"I thought I was prettier." I said and she was laughing at me.

"Maybe." She said; I pulled her to me and she just smiled at me.

"Well, you are way prettier than the girl in that movie." I said and she blushed.

Jodi POV

I was having fun with John and he was being a gentleman.

"Thanks." I said as he opened the car door for me.

"Food?" he asked me and I nodded.

We stopped at a subway and grabbed sandwiches; John wanted to eat them somewhere. We drove to the wildlife reserve that John had taken me to before I left for training. We sat on the hood and leaned against the windshield as we ate and watched the sun set.

"I love this place." I said and John smiled at me.

"Me too." He said and we were looking up at the stars.

"Jodi?" John asked me and I looked over.

"Thanks, for giving this a try." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks for not giving up." I said and he smiled at me.

I ended up lying on John's chest as we looked up at the stars. We were drawing designs in them and talking about everything. We drove back and listened to the radio on softly.

"I had an amazing night." John said as he walked me to my car.

"Me too." I whispered and he smiled at me. I gave him a small kiss and drive home.

"Well, how did it go?" Cody asked me.

"Good, I had fun and no we didn't jump each other." I told him and he was laughing.

"Shocked." He said.

We ended up falling asleep while playing L4D2. I was so glad my brother was here, because I didn't realize that I was really going to need him in the next few days more than I had in a while.

Mickie POV

I was at the hotel and I was talking to Kelly when Dave walked up to me.

"Do you have a second?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Is Jodi going to be happy with John?" he asked me and I was shocked that he cared.

"Yeah, she should be, do you still care for her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Yeah, I fucked up, but I can't ask for her back. She loved me and I ruined it; I just want to make sure that she will be happy." He said and I was shocked to hear this from Dave.

"Yeah, I understand where you are coming from Dave. She still cares for you." I said and he smiled.

I talked to Dave a few more minutes before going back to the room. I was glad that Kofi was at a signing, because I had picked up a pregnancy test. I had taken it before I left the room, but now I had to look at it. I was scared, because I didn't know if I wanted kids right now.

Phil POV

I was lying in bed next to Amy, I didn't know what I wanted anymore. Amy was a great person, but maybe there was a reason it didn't work the first time. I sighed and walked out to the balcony; I ended up calling Joe. I needed someone to talk to; he wasn't mad. He told me to get rid of Amy and tell Jodi how I felt. I told that I couldn't because she was happy with John. I knew that I could either settle or be unhappy and settling was looking pretty good at this point.

**A/n: Any ideas?**

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	39. Unexpected

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, CrazyLove342, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

Mickie POV

I tossed and turned for a while and I didn't want to wake Kofi up. I didn't want to wake him up, so I walked outside on the balcony. I called Jodi; I needed someone to talk to.

"Hello?" she answered half awake.

"Jodi?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Mic, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out and I heard her gasp.

"Congrats, Mickie!" she said and I tried to smile.

"I don't know if I want it." I said and I heard her sigh.

"I know, Mickie, you didn't want kids right now." She said and I was glad that she knew where I was coming from.

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"Well, you can two one of two things… keep and tell Kofi or get rid of it and don't tell Kofi." She said and I nodded.

We talked for a long time before I laid back down beside Kofi; I didn't really sleep that night. I knew that I wanted kids, but I didn't think that I wanted them right now.

Cody POV

I got up the next morning and I couldn't find Jodi. I found her sleeping on top of her bed; she had her phone in her hand, so my guess was that someone called her. I put her phone on charge and started breakfast. I cooked everything and went to wake her up.

"Who called you last night?" I asked her as we sat down to eat.

"Mickie." She said and I nodded; Jodi looked worried.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her.

"I guess, Mickie is pregnant, but doesn't know if she wants it. I also have a bad feeling." She said. I hated her intuition; she always knew when something was going to happen.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine." I said and she shrugged.

We got done eating and I was in the kitchen drying the dishes, she washed them, so I dried them. I was in there when the doorbell rang.

"Got it." She yelled and I just kept on drying the dishes. I heard the door open and the glass she had been holding crash to the ground. I ran in there to see Jodi staring at the older gentleman who was at the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked the man.

"He's Drew's father." Jodi said and the man nodded.

"Get out." I said and Jodi just shook her head.

"I just want a word with Jodi." He said and I looked at Jodi.

"That's fine, come in." she said and turned to walk inside; I knew that she was blocking everything out because she stepped in the glass and didn't even notice.

"Go ahead." I told the person and he followed her onto the back patio. I cleaned up the glass and walked out there; I didn't like anyone who was related to Drew after what he did to her.

Jodi POV

I was shocked to see Mr. Galloway at my door; I didn't know how he knew where I lived at.

"How did you find me?" I asked him as I sat down.

"I have my connections, but don't worry Drew doesn't know where you live." He told me and I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to make sure that you were doing alright and that you didn't need anything. I know that you in no way deserved what my son did to you and I feel horrible that it happened to you. Ann and I are deeply sorry that you were hurt. We didn't know that Drew was capable of something like that." He said and I nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need money, help, anything? I just feel horrible and want to make sure that you are alright." He said and I looked at him.

"You can make a donation to my charity as soon as I get it started after Wrestlemania." I said and he nodded.

"You are going to open a charity?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I am going to make it a help center for woman and children who are being abused. I will hired victims or abuse and I will make it possible for people to find homes, jobs, and anything else they need while they get back on their feet and out of a bad situation." I said and he nodded.

"I think that's wonderful. I would love to help you." he said and I nodded.

"I will tell you what, Jodi, if you will find a place and I will back you for your charity. I don't want good people to be hurt by stupid individuals." He said and I nodded.

"You want to be my partner?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes and I am sure that Ann would love to help in any way that she can." He said and I nodded.

I talked to Mr. Galloway for awhile and he told me that we would be in touch. I couldn't believe that he had shown up at my door to check on me. I just sat there while Cody let him out; I hated the feelings that had come back to me. I was sitting in a chair curled up when Cody put his hand on my shoulder; I flinched away from him and he sighed.

"Are you ok?" Cody asked me and I nodded.

John POV

I was at home and I had just gotten done having lunch with Liz; we were still friends. I was glad that everything we had gone through hadn't made us completely hate each other. I was going to work out when my phone rang; it was Cody, Jodi's brother.

"Hey man." I said.

"Hey, John, you need to come over." He said and I could tell that something wasn't right.

"Alright, I will be right over." I said and I grabbed my stuff; I drove over there and Cody opened the door.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"She is out on the back patio, but wait." He said and I looked at him.

"Drew's dad came here this morning to check on her. She isn't herself right now. She is probably reliving some part of it, so just be careful of your movements." He said and I sighed. Jodi had made so much progress and in 5 minutes he had thrown her back into it.

"What's with the blood?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She dropped a glass and then walked through it; she doesn't feel the pain." He said and I just looked at him.

"Is the glass still in her foot?" I asked him.

"I guess, look John, I know my sister. She has shut almost everything out right now. I just thought that maybe you could help her." He said and I nodded.

I walked out there while a blanket, because it was colder that day. I sat in front of her and she was staring off into space.

"Baby?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Baby, you need to fix your foot." I said and she looked down at her foot. I watched in shock as she pulled out the glass shard and laid it on the table.

"All better." She said.

"Why don't you come inside so I can clean your foot?" I asked her and she nodded. I helped her in and cleaned her foot. I was worried that it needed stitches, so I drove her to a local clinic. They did stitch up her foot and bandaged it. I was glad that she could wear her Uggs without a problem.

"Do you want to go anywhere?" I asked her.

"I need a drink." She said and I took her to lunch. She downed a couple of shots and I just sighed. I didn't want to see her like this.

"I have to pee." She said and I just laughed as she walked to where ever the bathroom was. I was watching ESPN when I heard people hollering. I looked over to see a group of guys bothering Jodi. They probably wanted her autograph, but I could see the fear in her eyes. I walked over there and pulled her out of the group. I threw some bills on the table and got us out of there.

I carried her to the car and started back towards her house. She was really upset and I pulled her as close as I could get her since I was driving. I got to her house and put her n her bed. She needed to rest.

Cody POV

I was downstairs when John came downstairs from putting Jodi in her bed.

"She ok?" I asked him.

"She got her foot stitched up and harassed by a group of guys at lunch. I don't think she is having a good day. I wanted nothing more than to hit the guys." John said and I nodded.

We were sitting there watching a game and I was almost asleep when we heard an earsplitting scream come from Jodi's room. John ran up there and I was right behind him. We got to her room and Jodi was sitting up crying. John just held her and calmed her down. I hated seeing my sister like this and I wanted to make it stop. She didn't deserve to have to live it all over again.

I walked back downstairs to my phone ringing. I answered it and it was Kelly. I was glad to talk to her and she sounded happy. I was so glad that I was marrying her; she was an amazing person. I talked to her for a long time before starting dinner. I wasn't going to bother John and Jodi; I wanted her to be alright. I knew that John would take care of her.

Jodi POV

I clung to John and I hated that I was reliving everything. I didn't want to go through this again. I hated being like this and I wanted my life back.

**A/n: Any ideas?**

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	40. Important Question

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

**A/N: There are comments in here about abortion... I don't support it, but it is a part of this story. If you don't like it then don'e read it, but don't write me and tell me how mbad it is or whatever... you have had your warning.**

John POV

Jodi had a rough night and I stayed beside her the whole night. I wanted to kill Drew for what he had done. I was laying there after calming her down and getting her back to sleep; the sun was rising so I started watching it. I looked over at her and she was beautiful. I just smiled as I watched her; she had tear stained cheeks and messed up hair, but she was beautiful. I finally fell asleep with her in my arms.

I woke up and she was gone. I sat up and heard the shower running. I oked my head into the bathroom and could hear her singing.

"Jodi?" I called and she stuck her head out of the shower.

"Come on." She said and I was shocked at first. I had never seen her naked and she hadn't seen me. I suddenly felt self conscious. I shed my shorts and walked to the shower. I slowly got in and she looked beautiful. She turned and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry about last night." She whispered and I just kissed her.

"It's ok… I liked having you in my arms." I said and she kissed me again.

She pulled me under the water and the warm water felt so good. I just looked at her; she was amazing. I leaned down and kissed her as I pulled her as close as I could get her. She moaned when I slipped my tongue between her lips and I felt her hands settle on my back. I was kissing down her neck as she leaned against the wall of the shower; she pulled me close to her. I was getting very hard and I didn't want to freak her out.

"Baby, this is getting hard for me." I told her and she smiled at me. I groaned when I felt her slid down the shower wall and take me in her mouth. I closed my eyes and tried to control myself, because it felt so good.

"You know that you don't have to do this." I managed to say and she looked up at me.

"I know, but John, I want to." She said and I tried to say something but when I felt her lips around me I just gave up on talking.

Jodi POV

I wanted John to know that I felt a lot for him; I also wanted to show him what I had been keeping hidden for too long. I really did love John and I wanted him to know how I felt. I sped up when I felt him grab a hold of my hair. He started to moan and he finally went. I milked him until he was done and I stood up. He was leaning against the wall of the shower with his eyes closed and I softly kissed his lips. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall; he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to push you, but I want you so bad." He whispered.

"John." I whispered and he looked at me.

"I want you." I whispered and he looked shocked.

"Are you sure you are ok with it?" he asked me as he caressed my cheek. I nodded and he kissed me softly. He started to kiss me harder and running his hands all over my body; I moaned at the feeling. I had wanted John for a long time.

"Come on." He said and turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and we walked into the bedroom. He slowly dried me off and dried himself off before laying me on the bed. He slowly kissed from my ankle up my leg and I gasped when I felt him kiss inside my thigh. He slowly slid a finger inside of me; I arched my back at the feeling. He started to move his finger faster as he added another one; I gasped when I felt his teeth graze over my nipple.

"Please, John." I gasped and he kissed me as I felt his fingers pull out of me. He got off the bed and found a condom. I could smell the latex as he rolled it on and got back on the bed. He kissed me and I just smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked me as he kissed my shoulder.

"Yes." I breathed and he looked at me as he pulled my leg up and wrapped it around his waist. He kissed me as he carefully pushed inside of me; I moaned at the feeling.

John POV

I pushed inside of her and I didn't want to hurt her. I got all the way in and kissed her.

"Look at me." I whispered and she opened her eyes. I could see lust, but also love in her eyes. I started to thrust in very fast and pull out slowly. She wrapped her other leg around me and gripped my shoulders. I was going fairly slow because I want this to last; she felt so good.

"Faster." She moaned and I started to thrust faster. I put one of her hands over her head and linked out fingers as I started to thrust faster and harder. I just was worried about hurting her; I didn't want to do that. I thrust in and looked at her; she opened her eyes back up and look at me.

"Please… John…" she begged and I looked at her. She moved her hips a little and waited for me to move again. I slammed back into her and a growl came out of her; it surprised me, but I liked it. I was slamming all the way into her; I wanted her to go because I knew that she was so close.

"I'm close." She moaned and I kissed her as I slammed into her as hard as I could. She screamed into the kiss and I felt her walls cling to me. I wasn't far behind her as I emptied myself into the condom. I laid my head in the crook of her beck and sighed. She just rubbed my back and I kissed her neck. I kissed up to her ear and I could see the goose bumps appear.

"I love you." I whispered and she looked at me. I was looking deep in her eyes and she kissed me softly.

"I love you too." She whispered back and I kissed her.

I just laid there in her arms. I didn't want to move incase this was a dream… I didn't want to wake up. We laid there for a little longer before getting up.

Cody POV

I was on the phone with Kelly when Jodi and John walked downstairs. I just smiled when I saw them holding hands. I wanted Jodi to be happy and I knew that John made her happy. I got off the phone and walked outside with them. Jodi hugged me and I smiled at her.

"You seem better today." I told her and she nodded.

"I am thanks for the help." She said.

I ended up hanging out with them all day and I could just tell that they were happy. I had to go back to the tux shop that afternoon and John went with me while Jodi worked on storylines.

"Thanks for coming over yesterday." I told John and he nodded.

"I love your sister and I don't want anything to happen to her." He said.

"Good." I said.

I finished getting my tux taken care of and we grabbed a pizza for dinner. I had called Jodi and she didn't want to cook tonight.

Mickie POV

I was still debating on what to tell Kofi. I called Jodi again and I talked to her while I was working on storylines. She sounded really happy even after what had happened yesterday. She gave me some advice on what to do about the baby and I had made up my mind. I didn't want the baby and I was going to abort it. I knew that some people would hate me for it, but after all it was my life I was dealing with. I didn't want Kofi to know because it wasn't his body or his career that would be put on hold because of it.

I made an appointment with the doctor in Florida and Jodi said that she would go with me to the appointment. I couldn't do this alone and I didn't want Kofi to know. I agree with Jodi that it would be better if he just didn't know anything was happening.

Jodi POV

I was outside with John after we had eaten. Cody was back on the phone with Kelly and I was glad they were getting married.

"Thank you." I told John and he just kissed me.

"For what?" he asked me.

"Everything." I said and he just smiled at me.

We were lying on the hammock and I felt so safe in his arms. I felt so comfortable around him and I didn't want to be in anyone else's arms ever.

"Jodi?" John asked me and I looked at him.

"You know when I asked you to marry me…" he said and I nodded.

"I meant it… I want to marry you. I love you and I have dated plenty of other people to know that you are all I want." He said and I just looked at him as he sat up. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and looked at me.

"Will you please marry me?" he asked me and I was shocked… I just looked at him.

"John…" I was saying.

**A/n: What will she say?**

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	41. Tomorrow?

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

John POV

I had just asked Jodi to marry me again; I knew that she was the only person I ever wanted to be with. She was my everything; I just wanted her to say yes.

"Only if we can do it tomorrow." She said and I looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean if we are going to get married after only dating for a few days then we have to really screw this up right." She said and I just kissed her. I got a little too happy and flipped us out of the hammock. We were just laughing when Cody came outside to check on us.

"Are you two ok?" he asked us.

"Yeah, we are great. Cody are you busy tomorrow?" Jodi asked him as he pulled her up.

"Um… no." he said.

"Great, you are coming to our wedding." Jodi said and Cody was in shock.

"How much have you two had to drink?" he asked us and we were laughing.

"We haven't, but John has proposed twice now so I figure why not really screw things up and get married." Jodi said.

"We are having a family chat." Cody said and dragged her inside. I really did love Jodi… I didn't think we were screwing anything up.

Cody POV

I pulled Jodi inside and she was looking at her ring; it was a nice ring.

"Um… are you sure about this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean, John has been there through everything… he found me when I was hurt, he has beat people up for me, he has always stood up for me, and we get along. I really do love him." She said and I knew that she was telling the truth. I just hugged her.

"I think he is great for you, but are you sure that you don't want to wait and have a real wedding?" I asked her.

"Why? So I can go through all the problems? Stress? And unnecessary drama?" she asked me and I knew that she was right.

"Fine, who all do you want at the wedding tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I have to call Mickie, because I know they are off after tonight. I want her and Kofi, you, Kelly if she can make it, and maybe Liz." She said and I nodded.

"You need to go tell John that you aren't mad about all this." She said and I nodded. I hugged her one more time and walked outside.

"Welcome to the family." I told him and he hugged me.

"I am going to call Mickie and see if she can make it." She said and walked inside to find her phone.

"I am glad that it's you and not Dave." I told John and he smiled.

"I promise that I really do love your sister." He said and I nodded.

"I know; I can tell. I also know that it was her idea to have the wedding tomorrow." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, but that's what I love about her." He said.

Mickie POV

I had just finished my match and I was in the locker room with Kofi. I was sitting there when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, are you coming home tonight?" she asked me and I looked to make sure that the door to the bathroom was closed.

"Yeah, this pregnancy thing is getting hard to deal with." I said.

"Sorry, babe, but I have news." She said and she sounded really happy.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm getting married!" she said and I was shocked.

"To who?" I asked her.

"John, tomorrow, and I want you and Kofi there." She said and I was shocked.

"Definitely." I said and I was just so shocked. Jodi was never this spontaneous, but I knew that John made her happy.

Kofi POV

_Mickie's pregnant! _I thought as I listened through the door. I wonder how come she didn't tell me… I didn't think that she wanted kids. I just finished showering and walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on, we have to get home before Jodi does else she hasn't thought all the way through." Mickie said and I looked at her strange as she threw everything into her bag.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"She is engaged to John and they are getting married tomorrow." She said and I was shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I know. Come on… we have to be there." She said and we grabbed everything before we left. We upgraded our flights and left for Florida. I was shocked that Jodi was getting married, but I was more shocked that Mickie was pregnant. We got back to Florida late and went home. I knew that we would go to Jodi's early the next day, but I wanted to talk to Mickie about this.

Jodi POV

I couldn't believe that I was doing this… I was excited. I was laying on the bed next to John and he had just gotten off the phone with his Mom. She was happy and his Dad was upset that we weren't going to have a ceremony.

"Do you think that we should wait?" I asked him.

"Nope, but I do think we should have a ceremony for everyone later." He said and I looked at him.

"Ok, that way your family can be there." I said and he smiled at me.

I was looking at John and he leaned over to kiss my softly.

"I love you so much." He whispered and pulled me on top of him.

"I love you too." I mumbled against his lips as his hands began to wander. I loved the feeling of his hands all over me. I was kissing him and I started to kiss down his neck; he groaned when I ground into him.

"You are driving me crazy." He whispered as I felt his hands slip beneath the shorts I was wearing. He slowly caressed my center and I moaned. We were fighting for dominance of the kiss when I felt his finger dip inside of me. I whimpered when I felt them move around inside of me.

"I think someone is horny." He whispered.

"Yeah, you." I said and he pulled his fingers out. I whimpered and he smirked.

"Well, then we can stop since you weren't." he said and I just shrugged. I got off of him and rolled over on his side. I knew there was a shocked look on his face and I am sure he was really hard.

"I will be in the shower." I said and got off the bed. I didn't make it far when John grabbed me and pushed me into the bed. I felt him start to push himself inside of me and I started to panic. I hadn't had sex that way since Drew had raped.

"No." I screamed and moved way from John. He was stunned and I was on the other side of the bed. John just looked at me.

"Sorry." I said and ran out of the room.

John POV

I didn't know what was happening. I watched as Jodi freaked out and ran out of the room. I ran my hand over my face and realized it must have something to do with Drew. I walked outside and found her sitting in the swing. I walked over and sat next to her; she had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm fucked up." She whispered and I pulled her to me. I just let her cry everything out; she needed to.

"I love you." I whispered to her and she looked up at me.

"Even if I am fucked up?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"I loved you even more because you are fucked up." I said and she snuggled into me. I just held her until she fell asleep. I knew that she was the person I wanted to marry and be with for the rest of my life. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**A/n: Will the wedding really happen? **

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	42. Preperations

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning to someone jumping on the bed.

"John, stop." I whined.

"It's not John!" a voice said and I groaned.

"should you be doing that since you are pregnant?" I asked Mickie and she smacked me.

"At least you stopped." I said.

"Come on, get up, we gotta talk and apparently get you ready for a wedding." she said and I smiled.

I showered and changed. I was going to find a dress to wear today and I was going to get married. I walked downstairs and Phil was standing there. I had texted him what was going on, but I didn't expect him to be here.

"Hey!" I said and hugged him.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked me and I looked at Mickie. I walked outside with Phil and I was shocked that he came.

"I can't believe that you came; I know you go my text." I said and he smiled.

Phil POV

I came to tell Jodi how I felt; I knew that if I didn't at least tell her then I wouldn't be happy. We walked outside and sat in the swing.

"I did get your text and I wanted to talk. I actually want to talk and you to listen." I said and she nodded; I took a deep breath.

"Jodi, I think it's great that you are getting married to John, but I want you to know how I feel about you. I don't expect you to change your mind when I tell you this, but I had to tell you. I love you and I always have. You are an amazing person and I am glad that we are friends. I just want you to be happy and I know that when we first met I was an ass; I owe you everything for you not giving up on me. I always hoped that we would date, but I understand that some people are better as friends. I just want you to be happy and know that I will always care about you." I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks Phil and I am glad that we have been friends. I want to stay friends, because I know that John is the one for me. "she said and I hugged her back.

"Just promise that we will always be friends, because Jodi, you are the one person who I can talk to about anything." I said and she smiled.

"Always." She said and I hugged her again.

"I am going to Johns." I said and she nodded.

She left with Mickie and I went to John's with Cody. We walked in and Kofi was at John's.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming." John said.

"Jodi texted me." I said and he nodded.

"How are we all going to fit in the courthouse?" Kofi asked and we shrugged.

"We could decorate the backyard and get married here." John said and we all looked at the each other.

"I will find a minister and get the license." John said.

"We got decorations." Kofi said and we all went to do this. We all wanted Jodi to be happy. I knew that John had texted Mickie and told her what was going on; John wanted Jodi to have a nice wedding. We also called a few more people and were going to have some people fly in. John's mom and dad were flying in; he found out this morning.

Mickie POV

I found out the John and the guys were going to have a small wedding John's backyard; I knew that Jodi needed a real dress.

"Come on, wear a real wedding dress!" I told her and she looked at me strange.

"At least look at them." I said and she agreed. I knew that Jodi could be stubborn; I just hoped this was not one of those days.

We ended up at a bridal store and Jodi was trying to random ones on; she found one she liked and I was happy. She found a strapless dress with no train. She texted John and told him that he had to dress up now and she made me by a simple black dress to be her bride's maid; she just wanted me to dress up with her.

We went to the spa to get a massage and got our nails done while we were there.

"Did you ever think you would have an engagement that lasted a day?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No, but I am kind of glad… because I won't be stressed." She said and I nodded; she was right.

"What about a honeymoon?" I asked her.

"I emailed Stephanie last night and told her we were getting married. I told her to keep it a secret and that we wanted some time off together in a couple of months." She said and I nodded.

"I'm just glad he makes you happy." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just never thought I would end up with John. You two were so happy." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I found Kofi." I said and she smiled.

"Speaking of that, are you ever going to tell him?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I think he knows; he has been acting weird lately." I said.

"Well, he does have a right to know if you plan on keeping it." She said and I nodded.

"He really has a right to know anyways; we are married." I said and she nodded.

"I will tell him; I want to keep it anyways." I confessed.

"You do?" she asked me shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I have been wrestling for 10 years now, so a family is starting to look like an option." I said and she smiled.

"I know that you will be happy either way." She said and I hugged her.

"I got approached to make an album anyways." I said and she looked surprised.

"I didn't think you send the cd." She said.

"I did and I am glad I did now." I said and she smiled.

"See, you won't be totally bored." She said and I laughed.

John POV

I got a suit and picked up my parents from the airport. They flew in from different places, but landed 10 minutes apart. My brothers had also flown in; I was glad this was coming together. I couldn't wait to surprise Jodi.

I got back to my house and the guys had strung lights everywhere and gotten candles to float in the pool. I was shocked that three guys could make the backyard look romantic.

"Which one of you is secretly gay?" I asked them and they all flipped me off.

"Shut up, we are all thinking of Jodi." Phil said and I nodded.

"John, I'm going to go get a wedding cake." Mom said and we all looked at each other.

"Sean, go with her to get food." I told him and he nodded.

"I will hit the liquor store." Dad said and Dan, another brother, went with him.

"So, between all of us we can figure this out." I said and Cody was laughing at us.

I knew that Mickie was getting Jodi and her dresses, flowers, and a few other things. I just couldn't wait to see Jodi.

Jodi POV

Mickie and I got some flowers from a florist and I loved them. I was going to carry white and pink roses. I was actually excited and I was glad that Mickie was here with me. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. John Cena; I knew that John was going to make me happy. I knew that we were going to go to the courthouse tonight, because John had called ahead and they set up an appointment. I couldn't wait.

We got back to my house and I hung up my dress; I would be putting it on in a few hours. Mickie was going to do my hair so I didn't have to worry about that. I was getting excited.

"I'm excited." I said and Mickie laughed at me.

Mickie and I talked for a long time before it was time to get ready; I was now nervous.

John POV

I was looking at the back yard before I got ready; it looked great. We had white and pink candles floating in the pool, lights strung up everywhere, tablecloths for the aisle. I was so glad that everyone had helped; Mom got a great looking cake that was white and pink. I was just glad that everyone made it. Maria and Trish even flew in for the wedding; I was glad to know that I could catch last minute flights without a problem.

I walked upstairs and changed into my suit. My mom had picked out a pink tie to wear and it looked good since I was in a black suit. I got ready and got a text from Mickie that they were leaving. I couldn't wait to see her face.

**A/n: Will the wedding really happen? **

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	43. Ceremony

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews! **

Jodi POV

I got my dress on and Mickie wore hers. You couldn't see a bump yet, but I hope that she kept the baby. I got dressed when my phone rang; it was John.

"Hi baby." I said and I heard him chuckle.

"Ok, I got us a great place, but you have to be blindfolded; I was it to be a surprise." John said and I smiled; he was trying.

"Ok, can't wait." I said.

"Love you." he said and hung up.

"Let's go." Cody said and I smiled when I saw him at the door.

"Sis, you look amazing!" he said and I hugged him.

"Come on, John is going to lose it when he sees you." Mickie said and I hugged them both before getting in the car. I put on the blindfold and just enjoyed the car ride; it wasn't a long one. We finally got there and Cody was helping me; he carried me to where I was supposed to be. He sat me down and took off the blindfold. I was shocked to see John's backyard totally decorated; it was beautiful. Mickie was already standing where she was supposed to be and Cody offered me his arm.

"Come on, sis, prince charming is waiting." He said and I smiled at him.

John POV

I saw Cody carry Jodi outside and she already looked beautiful. She was barefoot and I wasn't surprised; she was going to be mine. I felt so much love for her and I just hoped that she loved how we had decorated everything. She walked towards with a symphony playing in the background; she looked like an angel. Cody gave her away and stood in line beside my brother.

The ceremony was going perfect and she was almost mine.

"Does anyone object?" the minister asked and we held our breaths; no one said anything. The rest of it went great and I loved hearing you may kiss your bride. I kissed Jodi like the world was ending.

"I would like to introduce for the first time Mr. & Mrs. John Cena." The minister asked and people were snapping pictures and everything was perfect.

"Alright, now let's get pictures and then we can eat and party!" Cody said and we were all laughing.

The pictures were great and Jodi looked amazing.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

"I can't believe you pulled all this off and you got all these people to show up." She said and I smiled.

"I wanted this to be perfect." I told her and kissed her.

"It has been." She said and I smiled.

We took so many pictures and started to eat; mom had gotten some interesting foods. I loved having all my friends around and I was glad that so many people flew out at the last minute.

"Come on, we have to dance." Jodi said and I just followed her to the area that Kofi and Sean had made to dance on; I didn't know they could do that much to my backyard.

We danced to At Last by Etta James and everything was perfect.

"Thank you." she whispered and kissed me when the song ended.

Kofi POV

John and Jodi's wedding was perfect; it came together just right. I was dancing with Mickie and she looked beautiful, but I needed to tell her about knowing.

"Kofi?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"Do you think we did it right when we got married?" she asked me and I kissed her.

"Yep, because it was perfect." I said and she smiled.

"I have something to tell you." she said and I looked at her.

"I'm pregnant!" she said and I just kissed her.

"I'm so happy!" I said and she hugged me.

"I think it's time to start a family." She said and I agreed completely.

We danced the night away with the newlyweds. You could tell that they were in their own world and everything was perfect. I was just happy because Mickie told me and we were going to have a family.

Jodi POV

I hugged everyone before we were going back to my house. I had an amazing wedding and I was still surprised at how it looked. I knew that I was going to have a ton of pictures because everyone had a digital and disposable camera.

"Thank you for everything." I was telling them.

"Wait, we know that you only have three days to be on a honeymoon for now, so we got you a room at a nice hotel in Tampa." John's dad said and I just hugged him.

"Welcome to the family, Jodi." Sean said and hugged me.

We left in John's truck and went to the hotel they had picked out. I just laughed when we found out that we had the honeymoon suite. John carried me inside the room and I was so surprised at the room. The room had rose petals everywhere, a hot tub in the room, and champagne.

"We have to thank your family." I told John and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, they even packed our bags." He said and I laughed; I was scared to see what Mickie packed for me.

I just pulled John into a heated kiss; I loved him more than anything. He was running his hands all over me which made me glad I had changed out of my dress; he would have ripped it.

"Let's get in the hot tub." He said and I nodded.

We stripped out of our clothes and got in naked, because we didn't have swimsuits. I was straddling John when he held my hand up with the ring on it. We hadn't given each other rings, but instead John wanted a dog tag with my name, my birthday, and our anniversary date on it. I liked the idea and got a set for me to wear as well. We were going to wear those instead of rings, because thanks to WWE storylines we can't wear our rings.

"I am so glad that you are mine." He whispered.

"Me too." I said and he kissed me. I already knew that he was hard and I wanted him.

I coiled my arms around his neck and got as close to him as I could. He ran his hands to my hips where he slowly pushed me down on him. I whimpered when he was finally all the way inside of me and he grunted.

"You feel so good." He moaned as he pulled the hair at the base of my neck so I would give him better access to my neck. He started to nibble and suck on parts of it as his hips thrust against mine. I was clawing at his shoulders and trying to push down harder on him. He finally gave up on my neck and started to thrust harder and it brought both of us to our climax fast. I just leaned on his shoulder and tried to catch my breath as he leaned his head against the side of the hot tub.

"I love you." he whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too, John." I said and he kissed my forehead.

John POV

I was in heaven with Jodi; she was now my wife and my soul mate. I was stroking her back when I felt myself get hard again. I pulled her face up to me and kissed her passionately.

"I want you." I whispered to her and pulled her off me. She gasped and looked at me. I pulled her out of the hot tub and threw her on the bed.

"I need you." I told her and she nodded; I knew that she wanted it as bad as me. I quickly put two fingers inside of her to make sure that she was still wet. She moaned at the feeling and I was already very hard.

"John, I need you, now." She said and I kissed her as I pulled her to the end of the bed. I slipped on a condom and pushed all the way inside of her; she moaned at the feeling. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I started to push all the way inside of her.

"Make it hurt." She growled and I loved this side of her. I unhooked her legs and pulled them up to my shoulders. I was standing at the end of the bed so the angle changed slightly when I leaned down to take her nipple in my mouth. She gasped at the changed and grip my arms.

"Do you like that?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"Yes, fuck me hard." She groaned and I loved to hear her talk dirty.

I was slamming in her all the way and she was just gasping now; neither of us could make an audible word, but just sounds. The sounds of our bodies slapping together, her gasped and moaned, and the feeling she was giving me was just too much.

"I'm close." I growled and she wrapped her legs around me quickly. I let out an animalistic growl when I felt her push me in as far as I could go. I emptied everything into the condom, but kept on going because I wanted her to feel as good as I had. I slammed into her a few more times before she gave up and I felt her walls cling to me.

"I love you so much." She said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you so much too." I said as I threw the condom away.

Jodi POV

I curled up on the bed and John laid behind me. He pulled me close to him; I fell asleep in my new husband's arms.

**A/n: Please review and I am open to any suggestions. **

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	44. Short Lived Happiness

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews and I am glad that you liked the wedding. I am almost done with this story and I don't know if I want to do a sequel yet... Let me know your opinions. **

**I am also writing a WWE/Vampire story based on a request... it's called Fragile Human... check it out if you have time. **

**ENJOY!**

John POV

The next few days flew by and we had to go back on the road. We had told everyone to keep our wedding quiet until we spoke to Stephanie about how this was going to affect everything. Cody, Kofi, and Phil had moved some of Jodi's stuff to my house and we were going to have two houses for now. Cody mentioned he might want to buy it from Jodi eventually, but for now we were going to live at my house. I didn't realized how much happier I was now that Jodi was my wife.

We flew to the next city and went straight to the arena. Stephanie wanted to meet with Jodi, so I put our stuff down and went to find Randy. I found him in the arena.

"Hey, how was the small honeymoon?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Great, I have already asked Stephanie for more time off. I want us to go to the Azores because it beautiful there." I told him and he smiled.

"I never thought you would get married and I especially didn't think it would be to Jodi." He said and I nodded.

"I know, we didn't exactly start out as great friends." I said and he nodded. Jodi and I had gotten along when no one else was around, but as soon as Mickie or anyone else was around; I hated her for no reason. I am glad that I had gotten over that or I would have missed out on a great person.

"When are you two going to tell everyone or not care that everyone knows?" he asked me.

"After she talks to Stephanie; we are already in a storyline together, so we are going to see what they want to do with it." I said and he smiled.

Jodi POV

Stephanie was so happy for me and Vince loved the idea of us getting married in the storyline. He even threw around us becoming friends with Paul and Stephanie. I wasn't surprised when they suggested that Mickie, Kofi, Stephanie, Paul, John and I became a faction; it just seemed inevitable. We threw around some ideas, but Stephanie trade me storylines. She wanted someone else to work on me and John's storyline and I was given some of the diva's storylines. I was going to be fighting for the Women's Championship soon, but the Diva's Championship needed work.

I finished talking with them and Mickie told me to meet her in the diva's locker room. I walked in there and got ambushed by Maria, Maryse, Mickie, Gail, and Kelly. Kelly and Mickie had been at the wedding, but the rest couldn't make it. I was just happy to see them.

"So, how's the married life?" Maryse asked me and I just smiled.

"It's great." I gushed to them.

We were having fun talking about it and we toasted with some diet coke. I loved having crazy friends; they made everything interesting. We were going to go out tonight and celebrate; if John was up for it. I got ready and went out to the ring with Mickie; John and Kofi were already out there.

The match went good and Mickie wasn't doing much since she found out that she was pregnant. She had told Stephanie after my wedding because she called me about it. I was just glad that she was talking to Kofi about it. I was walking back with Mickie and Kelly when people started rushing towards the ring.

"Jodi, come on, we need your help." Stephanie said and I ran up there with her. I was at the top of the stage and it was Dave. He was down and not moving, but Adam wasn't listening to the red.

"You have got to get someone down there to stop him." I told Stephanie. I still cared about Dave and I didn't want to see him get hurt. I was standing there with Stephanie when John, Phil, Randy, and Paul all ran out there to get Adam away from Dave. They pulled Adam out of the ring and the refs were signaling for help.

"Go." Stephanie said and I ran down to the ring. I had some gloves from a ref and started to look over Dave. He was awake, but it didn't look good.

"Dave?" I asked him.

"Jodi, I can't feel my legs." He said and I knew it wasn't good. He had a stinger or might have really messed up his neck. I helped to stabilize him and the paramedics took him. I was getting out the ring when Adam came back out. I wasn't back stage and I didn't know what was going on, but I realized I was out here by myself. I was handed a mic in case, but I really just wanted out of here.

"So, you are back with him?" Adam asked me.

"No, I just wanted to make sure he is alright; he is still my friend." I said and I was going off the truth. I was actually hoping someone would rescue me.

Stephanie POV

I was watching as the show spiraled out of control. Dave and Adam had been having personal problems, but Adam had really attacked Dave. I didn't know how he got back out there with mic and how he was talking to Jodi. John was livid and Randy was holding him back for the moment.

"Just wait, John, he might not go after her." I told John and he groaned in frustration.

We all watched and listened as Adam walked slowly towards Jodi; I would hurt him if he laid his hands on her and messed up my show. Adam was yelling at her and Jodi was doing her best to stay in character because she really had no clue what was going on.

"Babe, what do you want us to do?" Paul asked me and he was mad. Dad walked up beside me and he was livid.

"He is suspended." Dad yelled and I nodded in agreement.

Adam was stalking Jodi around the outside of the ring and she turned to run up the ramp, but he tackled her. I walked as John tore away from Randy and went charging out there. Randy was right behind him and Mickie ran out behind them. Mickie stopped to check on Jodi while Randy and John went after Adam.

Adam ran into the crowd and Randy caught John before he went after him. Mickie was checking on Jodi and the paramedics were now out there to check on her. John ran over to her and Mickie held him back as they took her away on a stretcher.

I walked back to my office to find Dad since he had stomped off after John had chased Adam into the crowd. I walked into my office and Dad was already on the phone with the lawyers. He was going to suspend and fine Adam; I wasn't surprised. I was listening to everyone when Adam had the audacity to show up at my office.

'You like how I shook things up a little?" he asked me and Dad hung up and galred at him.

"You just messed with my show and you think it's something to be proud of? What the hell? You also hurt my diva and think it's just a joke. I wish John had gotten his hands on you." Dad said; I had only seen Dad deal with wrestlers like this a few times.

He proceeded to yell at Adam and tell him he was suspended for three months without any kind of pay or appearances. I finished up paper work and then left with Paul to see how Jodi was; she had a hard landing. I kind of wish that John had gotten his hands on Adam; I remember when Paul got his hands on Randy.

**A/n: Please review and I am open to any suggestions. **

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	45. Changes

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the review and opinions! You guys Rock!**

**I am also writing a WWE/Vampire story based on a request... it's called Fragile Human... check it out if you have time. **

John POV

I was so mad at Adam; he had hurt my wife. I left with Randy in the rental car; Kofi and Mickie were going to grab me and Jodi's stuff. I had to make sure that she was alright and I was glad that Randy was driving.

"John, she is going to be alright." He said and I sighed.

"I wish you would have let me get my hands on him." I said and he smirked.

"I know Vince would have gotten you out of assault, but not murder." He said and I sighed; I knew that he was right.

We got to the hospital and I rushed inside. I was told I would have to wait and at the moment I wasn't a fan of waiting. I just wanted to be with her and know that she was ok.

Jodi POV

I was in so much pain; I knew that my nose was broken. I let them cart me into the hospital and I waited to be checked out. I knew that John was probably freaking out and Mickie was worried about me. The poked on my face and gave me a shot for pain; I just wanted to be out of there.

"Well, you have a broken nose, we stitched up your forehead in two places with 15 stitches, you cracked your cheekbone, and you have major bruising." The doctor said and I just nodded; I didn't care anymore.

"Is my husband out there?" I asked him.

"I am going to assume that he is the rather large guy who doesn't want to wait patiently?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, that would be him." I said as I smiled a little. I knew that John really cared.

"You are fixing to be dismissed and you can go calm him down." He said and I nodded.

I got done and walked out there; John, Randy, Stephanie, Paul, Mickie, Kofi, Phil, Maria, Maryse, Kelly, and Ted were all waiting to see me.

"I hope she is ok." I heard John say.

"I will be." I answered and his head shot up. I walked over to him and gave him a small kiss.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said and hugged me.

"Jodi, can I talk to you on the way to the car?" Stephanie asked me and I nodded after I hugged everyone else.

"I am sorry that it happened to you, but you just put your new storyline in order." She said and I nodded.

"I knew that was coming. So, I take it that everyone is going to know that John and I are married by next week?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said and I laughed.

"I would like for you and John to go to breakfast with me and Paul tomorrow." She said and I nodded.

"Sounds good, but don't make it too early." I said and she smiled.

"How does 10:30 sounds?" she asked me and I nodded.

She hugged me before I slipped into the backseat with John and we went back to the hotel.

Mickie POV

I was so glad that Jodi was alright. Kofi carried her and John's bags to their room when we got back to the hotel.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, I have John for that." She said and I hugged her.

"I never understood what you meant about having someone for everything else that I couldn't do, but I get it now." She told me and I hugged her one more time before I walked out in the hallway. Kofi hugged her and we walked back to the room.

"She seems happy." Kofi said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I bet we are happier." I said and Kofi smiled as he put his hand over my stomach.

"What did Stephanie say?" he asked me.

"I can wrestle for two more weeks before she is going to add the pregnancy into the storyline. I will 'miscarry' and will get the time off to have the baby." She said and I just kissed her.

I fell asleep in Kofi's arms that night and I was so happy. I was glad that I had a great husband, a baby on the way, and my best friend was alright.

Jodi POV

It had been two weeks since Adam had gone off the deep end and Stephanie had made the decision to wait until after Wrestlemania to actually start the storyline. The fans knew that John and I were close, but they weren't going to find out about the marriage until after Wrestlemania. I was nervous about Wrestlemania because I was fighting Mickie for the championship. She had taken it off Michelle and now I was fighting her; I didn't want to fight her. I was supposed to win, but I didn't want to beat her.

I had the hall of fame tonight and then Wrestlemania tomorrow night. I was going to be off for a week after Raw on Monday so that I could go to Kelly and Cody's wedding. I still couldn't believe that my brother was getting married.

"You look amazing." John said and I looked at him. He looked great in his black suit with a blue shirt; I was in a flowing grey dress; I was escorting Ted's father to the podium when he got inducted.

"Thank you, you make me want to rip the suit off you." I said and I knew that I had inadvertently made him horny.

"You can do that later." He said and slapped me in the butt.

"I might, but you have to be nice." I said and kissed him. I couldn't believe that I was married to John and we had been married for a month now.

John POV

I was still amazed that Jodi was actually my wife; I loved her so much. We got dressed and went to dinner with her brother and Kelly. I was sitting with my family and I couldn't have been happier.

"I can't believe you two have been married a month now." Kelly said.

"I can't believe you are getting married in a week." Jodi told Kelly and she was so happy.

They were getting married in Florida, so we were going to be at home for a week since it was near our house. I was looking forward to the week off with my wife.

Dinner went good and the ceremony was nice; Jodi looked amazing and I was just glad that her bruises had gone away for the most part. The makeup covered the rest, but I didn't like her wearing that much makeup. I was glad when it was over and we went back to the hotel.

I pulled her into the room and pushed her up against the closed door. I immediately cupped her face and kissed her; she pulled me close to her. I ran my hands down her arms and slide them around her waist. I started to pull on the dress.

"No, wait, this dress is being auctioned off on ." she said and I looked at her.

"I think they would pay more if they knew what it was about to see." I said and she laughed.

She turned around and I unzipped it. I let me hands wander and I slapped her on the butt. She turned back around and the dress slid off her to reveal nothing underneath. I was so hard and she looked so good. I took her hand and she stepped out of the dress.

I loved the feeling of her hands running over me as she slipped my suit jacket off my shoulders. She slowly pulled me shirt out of my pants and unbuttoned it. She ran her hands underneath the shirt and her nails raked over my skin. I moaned at the feeling of her hands running over my shoulders as she pulled my shirt off and it joined the jacket in the floor.

She got down on her knees and carefully undid my belt, my pants and slid them down my legs. She didn't seem surprised that I didn't have any underwear on. I moaned when she pushed me into a sitting position on the bed as she crawled towards me. I groaned when I felt her hands slid up my thighs and she blew on the tip. I groaned as she started to suck on the tip; I tangled my hands through her hair and I was glad that she had left it down.

Jodi POV

I was driving John crazy as I sucked and nibbled on him. He was pulling on my hair and I had to push on his legs once to keep him from giving me a gag reflex. I had him close when he pushed me off.

"No, I want you." he said and he pulled me off the floor. He pulled me onto him and flipped us over; I was underneath him as he kissed me. I felt his knee move my legs apart as he settle between them. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and I was pulling myself closer to him when I felt him thrust inside of me. I arched my back and my head tilled back into the pillow; I let out a low moan.

He was thrusting at a slow pace and I was getting closer. I wanted more of him as I wrapped my legs around him to push him further inside of me. I heard a low growl come out of him as he started to thrust harder and faster. He was giving me such an amazing feeling when he just stopped; I was shocked. I opened my eyes and found him staring down at me.

"Please, John…" I begged and he looked at me. He leaned down and softly kissed me; I brought my hands up to cup his face as we kissed. He slowly kissed down my neck to my collarbone; he was giving my goosebumps. He bit down on my collarbone as he pushed himself back inside of me with a hard thrust and I let out a scream. He picked up the pace and I felt so good.

"I'm close." I got out between short pants and he kissed me as he slammed all the way inside of me. I felt him go as I went at the same time. I was laying there trying to catch my breath as he kissed my shoulder softly.

"I love you, Jodi." He said.

"I love you too, John." I whispered. He rolled off me and snuggled up behind me.

"I'm love the feeling of you; I am glad you got the IUD." He mumbled and I just smiled.

"Me too, go to sleep." I said and he pulled me closer to him. I fell asleep happy.

**A/n: Please review and I am open to any suggestions. **

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	46. Nerves

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the review and opinions! You guys Rock!**

**I am also writing a WWE/Vampire story based on a request... it's called Fragile Human... check it out if you have time. **

Mickie POV

I was so nervous the next day and Jodi was nervous as well. We were facing each other for the championship belt; I was going to lose it, but it was the right time. I needed to start focusing on the baby and my new family. I also wouldn't want anyone to have it except Jodi. I was in the shower when Kofi joined me and he knew that I was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as he rubbed my stomach; I smiled because that was our baby.

"Just thinking." I said and he kissed my temple.

"You both are going to do fine." He told me and I just smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Jodi is just as nervous." He said and I nodded.

I finished showering and got ready to go to the arena. We had to be there all day because of Wrestlemania.

John POV

I woke up to see Jodi out on the balcony. She looked beautiful in my dress shirt; I put shorts on and walked out there. I wrapped my arms around her kissed her neck.

"You are going to do fine tonight." I whispered and she smiled at me.

"So are you… I still can't believe that you are facing Mark." She said and I smiled.

"I can." I said and smiled.

"Are you sure you are ok with losing?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean if I had a streak I would want to keep it." I said and she nodded.

"Plus, I get the briefcase in a match from Phil. He is going to lose it to me." I said and she smiled.

"I know, baby, but I remember having to fight Randy. I hated it and I felt bad when I won, but he reminded me that he would beat me one day too." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, baby, I knew I kept you for a reason." She said and I smiled.

We showered and finally got ready to go to the arena. We got there and Jodi went with Randy to do an autograph signing and I went to find Mickie. We were still close friends and I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I found her in the arena; I knew that this was her last match until after the baby.

I sat down beside her and she hugged me.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's just strange that I will be here, but not in there for awhile." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but I am happy for you and Kofi." I said and she smiled at me.

"I can't wait for you and Jodi to have some." She said and I looked at her strange.

"It's gonna be awhile." I said and she smirked.

I sat there and talked to her until she had to make an appearance; I had gotten out of making appearances today since I was fighting Mark. I was prepared for the match, but I hated facing Mark. He had been fighting for so long that you didn't know what to expect.

Randy POV

I was signing autographs with Jodi and I could tell that she was nervous. She greeted all the fans and we signed a ton of stuff. I started to walk back with her to the locker room.

"You will do fine." I told her and she gave me a half smile.

"I was nervous my first wrestlemania." I said and she nodded.

"I just don't want to hurt Mic." She said and I smiled at her. She always thought of everyone else and not herself.

"You won't and I am just glad that they are giving you the belt while she takes time off." I said and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. I talked her about the upcoming storylines and I was going to be tagging with John now that I wasn't a bad person; I liked being heel, but I was tired of it right now.

We got back to the dressing room and Jodi went to get ready. I walked in and John was talking to Cody. I started to get ready. Everyone that participated in wrestlemania was always nervous and even though we knew who was going on win, we still fought with everything.

Jodi POV

I had gotten ready and I had talked to Mickie. She was my best friend and she was glad that I was getting the belt. She also reassured me that she was cleared to wrestle this match without it hurting the baby. I just didn't want to hurt her. I stretched and before I realized it I was at gorilla position.

"Good luck, Baby." John said and kissed me. I hugged Mickie and ran out to a huge crowd; Mickie was behind me and we gave them an awesome match. I got cheered when I had my hand held up; I had won. I was a Woman's champion; I knew why Mickie loved the feeling… it was different from anything you had ever felt. You knew that you were a winner.

I walked backstage and hugged Mickie.

"Congrats!" she said and I just hugged her. I also hugged Kofi, Phil, Randy, Maria, and Maryse before kissing John. He was fixing to go out and I was nervous about his match.

"Please, don't get hurt." I said and he kissed me.

"I won't." he said and I smiled at him.

"I promise not to hurt him too bad." Mark said and I hugged him.

John went out first and sat down at gorilla position to watch. Mickie had walked away with Kofi and Randy was keeping me company.

"Jodi, he is going to be fine." He said, but I just wanted the match to be over with; I knew that too many people had been hurt by Mark and some of the moves.

The match was a good one and John got busted open. I didn't look when Mark did a tombstone on him, because I didn't want him to get hurt. I was so glad when the match was over and Mark won. I waited for John and he hugged me when he got through the curtain. The trainer walked up and John swatted them away.

"She is going to do it." John said and I helped him back there and he sat down. The new trainer didn't look happy, but John didn't care. I was grabbing stuff when Stephanie walked up to me.

"She can't do that, she is going to scar him." The trainer told Stephanie.

"Let me tell you something… she was the head trainer before she was a wrestler and I would pick her to work on me over you any day, Barbie." Stephanie told her and I just smiled.

I stitched John up as Stephanie fired the girl and I just laughed.

"It must have been her first job." Stephanie said and I was laughing.

John POV

I was so glad when we got to the airport that night. Jodi, Mickie, Kofi, and Kelly were all flying back to Florida that night; we wanted to get home. Kelly had one week until she got married. I knew that the next week was going to be a crazy one.

**A/n: Please review and I am open to any suggestions. **

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	47. Life Changing

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews and support. **

**This is the last chapter for this story. I will pick it up in the next part of this story. Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

The week flew by fast and everyone was in town for the wedding. Kelly and Cody were getting married in a gazebo that overlooked the ocean and it was beautiful. I had get everything together and made sure that everything was perfect for my brother.

"Come on, we gotta get ready." I told Kelly and realized that in 2 hours she would be my sister. I helped her put on her dress and we joked that she looked like a Disney princess, but she really did look beautiful. I got my dress on and they were having a black and white wedding, so my dress was a black, spaghetti strapped, floor length gown that I could wear again, but probably wouldn't.

We took pictures and everything went great. The place was beautiful, Kelly looked beautiful, and Cody was nervous as hell.

Kelly POV

I couldn't' believe that it was time. I was getting married to the love of my life and Jodi was going to be my sister. I hugged her before taking my dad's arm and he walked me out. The sunset was beautiful in the background and everything was perfect. I loved Cody with everything I had and he was going to be my world now.

The kiss was perfect and now it was time to celebrate. I danced with everyone and the photographer got pictures of everything. I was so glad that it was over , because I was now Mrs. Cody Marrow. I was so happy and life was now perfect.

"Thank you so much!" I told Jodi as I hugged her before we left.

"Have fun." She said and I hugged Maria, Mickie, and Maryse before leaving for my honeymoon. We finally got onto the plane and I looked at Cody.

"I love you." I whispered and he kissed me.

"I love you too, I have to buy Jodi something nice while we are in the Bahamas. I owe her that much and more for introducing me to you." he said and I kissed him again.

John POV

I was so glad that the wedding was over and I had a few more days alone with Jodi. She was perfect for me and I loved her so much. I was outside working on the GTO when she walked outside with my phone.

"Here." She said and she didn't look happy.

"What?" I asked her and I looked at it. She had been looking at my email between Liz and me. I had been joking with her about having sex, but Jodi looked pissed.

"It was a joke." I said.

"You know, if you really wanted her you didn't have to propose." She said and I just looked at her shocked.

"I didn't want to marry her." I said.

"Well, you must still want to fuck her." She said and I got pissed about that comment.

"I don't want anyone but you." I said and she wouldn't look at me.

"Don't talk to me right now." She said and I got pissed.

"Fine. You always get what you want, so why not now." I said and got into the truck. I peeled out and ended up at the gym. I knew that the emails didn't mean anything, but I couldn't explain that to her right now.

Jodi POV

I just watched John leave; I knew that he loved me, but I couldn't help but feel that there was something still between him and Liz. I got annoyed and called her; I felt stupid by the end of the conversation. She told me that they were a joke and even told me sorry for sending them to John. I told her sorry and she just laughed at me. She agreed that she would have reacted the same way. I felt stupid and I needed to tell John sorry. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. I left him a voice mail and sighed.

I looked over at the GTO and knew that I could fix it for John. I hoped that it would make up for my bitchy moment. I worked on it and fixed it; I was cleaning up the grease when John pulled up. He got out of the truck and walked up; he still didn't look happy.

"What the hell? You probably broke it! I will never get it fixed now!" he hissed.

I just looked at him and realized that he had only gotten more pissed while he was where ever he had been to.

"You don't need to touch my stuff! The cars, the house, my phone… It's mine. Don't touch it! I don't want you to fuck it up." He yelled and I just shut the hood. I walked to the car and reached into start it.

"Don't touch!" he said and I started the car up. I wasn't shocked when it roared to life, but John looked surprised.

"John, the only memory I have of my dad was how to fix cars. I am not going to forget that." I said and walked past him.

"Jodi… I…" he was saying.

"I will be in MY car and nowhere near YOUR stuff." she said and got into her SUV. I tried to stop her, but she drove off before I could stop her. Now I felt stupid. I looked at my phone and realized I had a voicemail.

_John, I talked to Liz and I'm sorry baby. I just hope that you come home soon. I miss you. I love you. ~Jodi_

I felt worse after I listened to the voicemail. I tried to call Jodi and didn't get a response. I didn't blame her for answering and I threw my phone in anger. I broke up and realized that I had to go to the phone store. I gathered up the parts and got back in the truck. I got to the main highway and traffic was horrible. I could see that there had been a wreck about a half mile up the road and sighed. I just sat there and waited… I couldn't do anything else, except hoped that she called me back.

Mickie POV

I was at home with Kofi when I got a call from an upset Jodi. I was trying to talk to her and she couldn't calm down enough to tell me what was wrong. I told her to come over and she hung up before I got an answer. I looked over at Kofi and he put down what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"It's Jodi, she is really upset. I think she is on her way over." I said and he just kissed my temple.

"She will be fine." He said and I nodded. I just couldn't shake a horrible feeling that I had.

Jodi POV

I was driving and I was so upset. I didn't react when the person ran the red light. I heard the worst sound and the pain was immediately before everything went black.

John POV

I got to the phone store, got a new one and went back home, but Jodi still hadn't called. I pulled up to the house and a cop car was sitting beside my house. I got out and they walked up to me.

"Are you John Cena?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sir, your wife has been in an accident and you need to come to the hospital." He said and I felt my world come crashing down.

We went to the hospital and I was taken into a private waiting room. I was completely numb; I didn't know what to do. I felt like it was my fault. I waited in the waiting room for a long time; the nurses would check to see if I needed anything, but I didn't care. I told Mickie, Kofi, Randy, Phil, Maria, and a few other people what was going on while I was waiting. I was sitting there when the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Cena?" he asked me and I stood up.

"Is she ok?" I asked him and he motioned for me to sit down.

"She is in a coma. She has some head trauma, but I am sure that she will pull out of it. I just need you to try and talk to her. We need her to respond. She also broke some ribs, and she has a lot of swelling. I also am really sorry to tell you that she lost the baby." He said and I looked at him with watery eyes.

"Baby?" I asked him.

"Oh, you didn't know… she was a month pregnant." He said.

"But she had an IUD." I said and he nodded.

"I am surprised that they didn't check for that before they placed it. We took it out and replaced it with another one." He said and I nodded.

"Would you like to see her?" he asked me and I nodded. I was completely numb because she had lost our child. I knew that she wanted children and all because of our fight she had lost it. I walked in there and she looked horrible. I carefully took her hand and sat down beside her. I put my hand over her flat stomach and cried into the bed. I had royally fucked up.

Would I ever have a normal life again? Would she ever wake up? Would she love me when she foudn out the truth?

**A/n: I will post the name of the next installment... any suggestions are welcomed. Thank you for the reviews and suggestions for this part of the story. **

**Check out my other stories Dirty Little Secret & Not Just the Rock's Sister**


	48. Next Part is up

**Next Part of the story is up and called Life's Tests... please check it out. **


End file.
